


Forbidden Nephilim

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Birth, Broken Hearts, Canon is all over the place, Canon is mentioned, Close Bonds, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Dad Dean, Dad Sam, Dealing With School Life, Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Eventual Male-Female Relationships, Except Cas and Gabriel, F/M, From Children To Teens, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Mpreg Sam, Multi, Nephilim, Nephilim In School, People are Dicks, Post Mpreg, Pre Mpreg, Pretending to be straight, Shapeshifting, So Much To This Story, These Kids Are Stronger Than They Know, Unknown powers, Water Sirens, Wayward Sisters Are Mentioned, What Was I Thinking?, Winchester Luck, Wings, gay relationships, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: This Story centres around Sam and Dean and having families of their own with both Canon and Non-Canon elements. Nephilim kids come along and let's just say the world has it out for Sam and Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago and have been slowly developing it while watching Supernatural which is why I have both elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters Word Count will flux up and down, some, like this are much shorter than I thought it would be. Please bare with me.

Team Free Will which consisted of Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby and Gabriel. They weren't exactly sure how the idea of a family had started but once the idea had been spoken about the idea was hooked, lined and sinkered.

Since then the Winchesters had retired themselves to an "Apple-Pie-Life" as Sam had put it to Dean and settled with their chosen Angels.

Barely half a year had passed before Dean and Castiel announced they were bringing a new Winchester member into the family. It was then the four started to properly consider retirement, there were other Hunters out there and they could do what Bobby did for them; be the voice at the end of a phone call and help out when necessary as he always said "Family don't end with blood"

The Winchesters had known themselves as Carriers since teenage years. Dean hadn't lost anything true to his nature apart from no alcohol and laid off the Diner food but that was a small price to pay in the long run.

Dean and Cas' son had been born into Dusk inside their new house they had 'borrowed' after leaving Bobby's for a short period of time - Dean mentioned wanting a back garden for just a little while.

Dean and Cas - mostly Dean - were resting, as they were picking out a name for their little new born baby boy.

"What do you think, Cas?" Dean questioned, tucked up against his Angel, Dean used the last of his strength to deal with the placenta as he carefully held his son, who was wrapped up in Cas' trench coat. Cas didn't care about the subtle blood and gunky stains, his Grace could clear that away.

"He can take after your name"

"What? You seriously want another Dean in the family? No, and no we're not calling him Dean Junior, or D.J. but I like your idea of starting the name with 'D'. Any Angel names popping into your head?" Dean rested Baby Boy Winchester against his chest and safely held in his arms while lying against his Angel.

"No at this second, though I do want his name to end like mine"

"So something i-e-l?" Dean nodded blinking away sleep.

"Dean, you can rest. We'll name him in the later period of the morning, the sun has only just fully risen"

"No we need," The Winchester yawned himself an interruption "we need a name for him. OK. I have something"

Cas raised an eyebrow as consent.

"Daniel. Little Daniel Novak-Winchester"

"Novak?"

"I'm not shunning Jimmy out of this. Besides I told you I wasn't hogging the kid's name"

Cas smiled and reached a large hand towards their new-born's head.

"Daniel," Cas tried out the name, the baby opened his emerald eyes and looked at both his fathers to immediately close them again "Daniel it is. Hello Daniel" Dean eyes were almost shut now, Cas bundled up Daniel to give Dean some peace and quiet "Get some sleep, Dean. You'll need it"

"Don't go... too far with him"

"Of course. I'll return him to you shortly once you are resting. Goodnight Dean"


	2. Chapter 2

After Daniel was born it hadn't taken long for a cousin to arrive. Daniel had reached eleven months by the time the new arrival came. Sam was pregnant without knowing it.

Sam clearly didn't change - except for the bump - and the occasional mood swing now and then. However his labour was far from smooth sailings, hospital didn't suit Sam but his and Gabriel's son could have died if not delivered by C-Section. Sam was lucky he pulled through. The Winchester and Angel had known Gabriel was the cause of that.

They had called their new-born Nathaniel but would be called Nathan for short - his whole name would be used for disciplinary purposes, they stuck with Cas' idea of having 'i-e-l' at the end of their names.

It had taken far too long for Sam to recover naturally - another nine months of Hell in Sam's mind, it turned out he had endured a blood clot in his abdomen after Nathaniel's birth. Needless to say everyone was pissed off that of course it _had_ to be them but both their new and current family members were still breathing so that was what counted.

* * *

Gabriel still had nightmares about that day despite it being three years later. It turned out Nathan was in danger from losing oxygen, he'd descended at a strange angle, tying himself up in the umbilical chord forcing Sam into agonising cramps and aches for two weeks.

Sam had finished showering, feeling no worse or better than before. A fierce cramp forced him to stop his slow movements.

"Come on... play fair" He groaned, sick of feeling like shit while pregnant, he wanted to enjoy this part of his life.

The baby's idea of playing fair was dangerous. Sam was sure he felt something split following up by a rupture, blood was dripping down his thighs at a speeding velocity. At first Sam stood hunched over in a numbed shock until a severe cramp caused him to yell out. Gabriel snapped himself in taking Sam away from the wall, the question of "What's wrong, what's happening?" was answered by Sam's water breaking - their luck just had to be _that_ bad.

"...S- Sa...ve him..." Sam pleaded, shaking in Gabriel's firm grasp

Gabriel could only blink, only loosely feeling Sam's grip in his Vessel's small hands

"Ga-be! P-p-push c-comes to sh- shove... him over m-me"

Gabriel supported Sam, snapping baggy clothes onto Sam and themselves into the nearest hospital. Sam was taken away immediately after they somehow told a passing nurse what had happened - excluding the whole Archangel-Nephilim Baby bit but who's asking those questions?

The Archangel tossed and turned over that nightmare. Sam attempted to calm his Trickster down but the last time Sam abruptly woke Gabriel up like this he was slammed into a wall, luckily he wasn't banged up too roughly.

"Gabriel, wake up!"

Gabriel flinched. In his head he was in the hospital, hearing the watery wails of Nathan - a name that was loosely thrown around and kept simply because they couldn't think of anything else - being born. Sam was unconscious again with the last words spoken ringing in Gabriel's ears "Him over me"

Dean and Castiel arrived at some point, Gabriel wasn't paying attention. His back was pressed up against the doors shielding Sam and Nathan away. For all the strength and power the Archangel had he'd never felt so weak in his entire lifetime. Someone guided him to the floor to sit down.

The grip on his should was tighter than he remembered...

"Gabriel, wake up!"

The Archangel did, in his haste to protect Sam and Nathan - being next door - every single bulb burst in the Bunker. Screaming and scared wailing entered Gabriel's ears.

"Gabriel, calm down. It's alright. You were dreaming" Sam replied, rubbing Gabriel's arms up and down repeatedly

"Sam..." The blurry image of his Moose was right beside him, alive, not in hospital and with a three year old screaming through the door. Sam moved while Gabriel was still lost in his head

"Shh shh, it's OK. Daddy's here"

"Loud noises!" Nathan sobbed into Sam's shirt, terrified to the point of accidently wetting himself

"I know, I know. Shh shh. It's alright now"

A flashlight spot bobbed on the door "Sam? Nathan?" Dean called out

"In here" Sam replied still cuddling his son on the floor by the bed. Dean entered with Cas at his heels carrying an alert and confused Daniel

"Everyone OK?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna... go fix the lights" Gabriel excused himself not looking at anyone

"Gabe-y" Nathan called for the Archangel reaching out his arms

Despite attempts Gabriel and Castiel didn't want the title of Father or Dad or Papa, they would go by their given names while Sam and Dean were Dads.

Gabriel heard his child's call but shoved it aside in order to calm himself down first. Rubbing his face down he snapped his fingers again, hearing the distinctive hum of the lights being fixed and working again

"Gabriel?" Sam found Gabriel easily, his arms free of Nathan

"Hey Sammy"

"Another nightmare?"

"I only have the one, Kiddo"

Sam used his larger frame to trap Gabriel in a warm hug "I'm not going anywhere" Sam could feel Gabriel relax underneath him "Nathan's wanting you, will you be OK?" Sam feared about Gabriel and Nathan's relationship. Gabriel loved his son but there was always that little bit of insecurity that Nathan was going to take Sam away from him

Gabriel nodded "Yeah Sam" The smaller pulled away, seeing Sam withholding some kind of gag "You alright?"

"Mmhm" Sam nodded, cupping his hand over his mouth "Not been feeling great the past few days"

Gabriel stepped away, keeping at arms length eyeing Sam up and down "You seem OK, keep an eye on it for me. I've got someone to see"

"I think D-Dean is changing him first"

Gabriel spun around hearing the slight stutter "OK, what's going on with you?"

 "I don't know... I just haven't been feeling like myself lately"

"How long?"

"Just this week, really. It's why I haven't eaten much, it hasn't stayed down for long" Sam admitted quietly

Gabriel checked around if anyone would hear them "The only time you were like this was just before we found out about Nath, think it could be our number two?"

"We haven't been-" Sam doubled over ready to puke, in a panic Gabriel transported them to the bathroom. The sink was temporarily ruined by Sam while Gabriel rubbed his back

"I know we haven't been trying but we're not always careful either" Gabriel titled his head to look at Sam's stomach, only if he stared at it up close he noticed a smallest of pudges growing "Hey Samster?"

"Mm?" Sam groaned in response hovering over the sink again

"Lie down a second for me"

Sam didn't have it in him to ask why so he did as he was told, Gabriel propped Sam's feet up against the closed toilet seat and knelt down by Sam's side. The profile angle didn't give as much help as Gabriel thought, he poked Sam's head to face sideways in case his stomach decided to play up again. Using his Grace to scan over Sam's middle, he felt something more than Sam's Soul. It wasn't much, just a tiny flicker underneath his palm "Sam I'm going to put a little pressure on your stomach, tell me when to stop"

Gabriel rested his hand against Sam's stomach, no reaction. He pushed ever-so-slightly and nothing still but as his whole palm began to press into Sam's middle the Winchester sucked in a sharp breath "Stop"

"Kiddo, I'd say you're about a month in. You eat everything healthy so morning sickness didn't kick in until I started stressing you out"

Sam found enough energy to sit up facing Gabriel "Really?"

"Uh huh. I'll conjure-"

"Sam, Gabriel? Nathan's getting fussy with us, mind taking your kid back?" Dean's voice called through

"Give us a sec, Dean-o" Gabriel stood up first, creating a pregnancy test stick in his hands as Dean let himself in.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" Gabriel slowly turned, keeping the test hidden behind his back

"Well then get your butts to Nathan, Daniel wants to sleep, so do I"

"Right behind you, Dean" Sam stumbled to his feet quickly taking and hiding the stick in his pocket before Dean could see "I'll take it once Nathan's settled again" He whispered to Gabriel

"Go do it now while I put Nathan down, he was asking for me. Go" Gabriel whispered back nudging Sam back towards the bathroom.

Before Sam closed the door he heard Gabriel speaking to Nathan "Hey Buddy, sorry about the scare"

Sam did the test and snuck back to his room - the test wrapped in toilet paper, he sat on his bed with the test still wrapped up perched in front of him. The three minute mark had long since passed but he wanted to see it with Gabriel with him

The Archangel returned five minutes later "Hey, so..?"

"I haven't checked yet"

"Why?"

"I wanted you here too"

Gabriel climbed on the bed and sat down "I'm here now" Sam only stared at the paper-covered stick "It's not going to reveal itself, Sammy"

"I know"

"Want me to do it?"

Sam nodded, watching every movement Gabriel made, revealing a small pink plus sign "Well there's your answer, Sammy"

The Winchester was pale, as a reflex Gabriel grabbed the bucket by the side of the bed ready for whatever happened next

"I think we should wait until tomorrow morning to tell Dean and Cas"

Gabriel lowered the bucket to sit on the bed "OK"

Sam pulled a face, squeezing his eyes shut "C-Can I have that..." Sam covered his mouth, his stomach lurching "B-bucket?"

"Sure" Sam dry heaved into it, Gabriel eased Sam into lying down, facing the bucket that was turned over "Try to sleep Sam" Gabriel rubbed the heel of his hand up and down Sam's long back

"...'m not tired..."

"Sure you aren't, Kiddo. I'm right here if you need anything"

Seconds later Sam passed out allowing Gabriel to heave a sigh "Hey little one, don't scare us like your big Brother did. You're going to be protected by the best Hunters around, my little Brother who's an Angel and me. I'm a coward and hate fighting but I'm still an powerful Archangel"

Sam shifted in his sleep, "Not... coward..."

"Did I wake you?"

Sam didn't reply

"Guess not. Sleep tight, Sam"


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Sam carrying again was given, Dean was proud while Castiel looked more relieved than anything else

"What?" Sam asked the Angel

"I sensed something was off with your body, I'm glad it's good news"

"We need to tell Daniel and Nathan" Sam swallowed some morning sickness again

"Do you know how far you are?" Castiel asked

"I think he's about three to four weeks" Gabriel answered, watching Sam having to dash to a sink "You and I could only just detect it so I doubt he's very far"

"We'll need to go back to Doctor Neil. She's the only one who knows about all of us" Dean commented

"Sam?" Gabriel was ready to move to his Charge's side "You hearing us?"

"Mmhm" Sam gurgled some water and returned

"Go to bed" Dean ordered

"Can't" Sam swayed "Need to tell Nathan and Daniel"

"Get some sleep first, you barely slept a wink last night" Gabriel enforced "Don't make me drag you"

"Daddy!" Both toddlers trotted through

"Hey little guys" Dean plucked up Daniel while Gabriel took Nathan, Sam was on the verge of throwing up again

"Dad, are you OK?" Nathan pouted reaching for Sam

"Daddy's not feeling too great right now but it's for a good reason" Gabriel spoke to his son

Sam had to leave again, Nathan almost cried in fear "No, it's alright" Gabriel shushed him, bouncing him a little "You're going to be a big brother"

"Big brother?" Nathan gaped

Daniel mirrored but cheered "Yay! Little brother! Little brother!"

"Technically the new baby would be your cousin, Dan" Dean corrected, pulling a face "Like Nathan"

"No, brother!" Daniel argued back

"Cousin" Dean shot back

"Brother!"

"Cousin"

"No!" Daniel squirmed, shouting an octave too high for anyone's liking

"Daniel, Dean enough" Castiel didn't have to raise his voice, both heard him, giving him the same blank look, then a slight pouted silence

"That's impressive" Gabriel admired

"Daddy, where baby?" Nathan asked a sluggish moving Sam

"Huh? Oh, it's going to be a while before the baby shows little guy, soon, not right now but soon I won't be able to play as much as I can now, alright? I'm not trying to hurt your feelings later on, alright? I just won't be able to move around like I can right now, OK?"

 

Nathan nodded. He made grabby hands to Sam which the Winchester happily obliged "Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Is the baby our brother?"

"The baby will be your brother or sister, for Daniel he'll have another cousin"

"No! Brother" Daniel defied Sam, who looked at Dean for help "Brother or sister" Daniel squeaked again

"Uh..."

"Sam, don't bother" Dean waved his own little brother a dismissive hand "You'll not win"

The younger Winchester nodded, covering a yawn "Shoo" Gabriel swiped Nathan back "Go back to bed Sasquatch"

"What? No, I'm fine"

"Right," Dean stretched out the word "you're totally not about to fall off your chair from lack of sleep. Sam go away and rest, we've not got any work to do, we'll have a quiet day" Dean remembered how tiring the first few weeks were, all the morning sickness and changes drained the body entirely.

 

In truth now that Daniel and Nathan had arrived Hunting was rare, if someone were to Hunt either Sam or Dean would collect the information then the Angels would take over. At first Dean was going stir crazy but then he adjusted, Sam took to leaving Hunting with more of a stride, he didn't want to Hunt all of his life and could live without it. But both Winchesters agreed on one thing; they did not want their children to be involved in Hunting. Daniel, Nathan and now Baby #3 were not being brought up in the life of Monsters, Demons, Witches, Evil in general with all of the darkness it brought. They wanted better for their children, the childhood they never had.

 Sam marched himself to bed, Gabriel joined him with a dozing Nathan "Sleep while you can, Sammy"

Sam didn't mange to reply, knocking himself up by touching his pillow, subconsciously he rolled on to his back.

"Night Sam, night Nath" Gabriel tilted his head again, now that he knew the new Baby was on its way he could clearly see the forming bump. He smiled "Play nice with your Daddy, your big brother was a meanie and I nearly lost my Sasquatch. I don't want a repeat of that"

 "There's no way the new embryo will understand or even hear you, Gabriel" Castiel walked in

"You know there's a clever little trick of knocking Cassie, you should try it sometime" Gabriel had tightened his hold on Nathan, after instinctively turning his body to protect Sam and his son

"Are you excited about the new development?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just heard everything you said about Nathan's birth"

"I just don't want to loose Sam. I'm ecstatic about Baby Boy or Baby Girl don't get me wrong, I just don't want what happened last time"

"No-one would want to experience that kind of incident again, whether it is the bearing the pain or witnessing it"

"Talk later, Cassie"

Castiel nodded, flying out of the room.

Gabriel called Doctor Neil, she'd see them within the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was nervous about his first check-up in nearly four years. Dr Neil confirmed he was pregnant - just hitting the second month and that she'd want to see him again in six weeks. The six weeks passed and Sam had hardly grown, this worried him, initially he believed the Baby had died but Gabriel was adamant it was still there. Despite the routine professional check-ups, every few days Sam asked Gabriel to check himself

"I'm sorry" Sam repeated

"You know I don't mind. You're three and a half months with not much to show for it, besides I like doing this. It keeps you happy and I can keep an eye on our little tyke. Stop apologising for it" Gabriel's left hand lit up with Grace as he scanned Sam's stomach, it was easier to tell now compared to the first time the Archangel had done this

"Still there and still healthy, I think the kid's inherited my Vessel's genes, it's small but maybe it's early days for it"

Sam nodded, concentrating far away "Sam?" Gabriel questioned

"Yeah?"

"Nathan wasn't particularly big until he reached a little over six months, even then with everything... he's happy, healthy and we love him"

"It's Daniel's birthday soon" Sam changed subject

"Yeah, what you thinking of getting him?"

"Not a clue"

"I saw him eyeing a few toy cars last time we went out, think we should get him a handful?"

"Yeah, hey then it's Nathan's birthday" Sam's eyes started to tear up

"Hey, what's going on down there?"

"N-Nothing... stupid hormones" Sam rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows, Gabriel clearly heard Sam covering a burp

"You gonna be sick?"

"Don't know yet"

Gabriel hooked his arm behind Sam hoisting him up to sit up properly which turned out to be a terrible idea as Sam threw up all over Gabriel's wine-red shirt. Sam freaked out "Oh sh- Gabe I'm so so sorry!"

"Whoa, hey... it's all good. I can clear it up without thinking. You gonna..?"

Sam nodded, shuffling himself over to the toilet and throwing up his breakfast, the stench of that made Sam throw up more and the circle continued for a whole hour before Gabriel was sure Sam had ran out of stomach acids to give to the porcelain dish. Gabriel flushed it down while Sam pressed himself again the wall, his head tilted back while trying to catch his breath

"Forgot about this..." Sam huffed

"Small details, Sam. Come on, if I don't move you now you'll not leave until I stumble in here hours later and trip over your lengthy legs" Gabriel remembered that day clearly from Sam's first pregnancy, all Gabriel wanted to do was shower, not topple over his four-month pregnant boyfriend's legs, slam himself into a mirror, startle Sam into nearly attacking him for waking him up and with all the confusion and stress made Sam throw up more then pass out.

"That wasn't fun for either of us"

"Yeah, I nearly put you on bed rest for it" Gabriel chuckled despite himself and helped Sam up

Once Sam was on his feet Gabriel looked Sam up and down again, smiling at the little bump

"Back to bed"

Nathan was gone, they could hear the boys playing in another room

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Boy or girl"

"Is this a question, preference or do you have a feeling?"

"Question, who do you want this to be?"

"I honestly don't mind. I'd like to have a girl but if this is Baby Boy number three I won't complain about it"

"I want a girl too" Sam pouted

"Sam?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Hormones"

"Well we can deal with that" Sam deflated "What now?" Gabriel questioned feeling the radiance of Sam's annoyance.

"I think I'm going to throw up again"

"Take a breath, you're probably just working yourself up"

"I'm scared"

"About?" Gabriel sat crossed legged beside Sam

"I don't want to lose it" Gabriel waited for Sam to continue "I feel like all I've been doing is throwing up, barely able to keep what food I have eaten down - which is probably why it's so small, then when I'm not losing myself in a spiral of emotions I've been trying to play with Nath but I'm terrified of him playing rough on my stomach so I've been avoiding him which isn't fair"

"I get why your scared Sam. You know it's normal to be this sick during early stages, you've been eating more than you think. Nathan knows that you've not been well and is fine with the time you have been giving him"

"I'm an awful Dad"

Gabriel went bug-eyed, snapping his head to the Winchester "Never say that again"

"It's true"

"No it's not"

"It. Is!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "Right, cool off and I'm going to get a second opinion. If you're not listening to me then maybe you will listen too..." Gabriel snapped his fingers, Nathan plopped on his lap

"Hey Daddy, you feeling better?"

Sam plastered a smile on his face, clearly in a mood with Gabriel but he wasn't going to take it out on their son "Yeah I'm fine now"

"Hey Nath?" Gabriel curled around his son

"Yeah?"

"How awesome is daddy?"

"He's super awesome! He played with me earlier today an' Danny an' we ate lunch an' I asked to feel baby"

"Did you feel the baby?"

"Dad's belly felt funny but I didn't feel baby"

"You will soon though" Gabriel encouraged

Nathan's face lit up "Really?!"

"Yeah I bet daddy-" Gabriel was about to suggest something fun however Sam had crashed out. The Archangel hoped Sam heard Nathan's opinion.

"Nath! Nath, where'd you go?" Daniel's voice travelled down the hall

"In here!"

"Shh Nath, Daddy's sleeping" Gabriel carefully got up from the bed with his son wrapped up in his arms

"Come on, we didn't finish playing our game!" Daniel tugged Nathan away

"What are you two playing?"

"We have to smite the dragon! It stole the 'Pala"

Gabriel had the physically restrain himself from laughing, only Daniel would care about the Impala as much as Dean did "How do you plan on smiting this dragon?" Gabriel played along, following them leaving Sam to rest

"We have to tie it up first" Nathan answered

"OK, how do we plan on tying up the dragon?" Gabriel knelt down with the boys, Daniel had drawn up a _"Paln of acshin"_ in his sketch pad covered in stick characters and random colours beneath the words.

"Uh... we have to confuse it first" Daniel spoke up

"Who's gonna do that?" Gabriel asked, tickling his son

"You, you're bigger than us so he'll see you first"

"OK, then what?" The Archangel was impressed by how well thought out this was, for four year olds it was smart. Divide and concur.

"Nath and me are gonna run around him with our rope" Their 'rope' was two skipping ropes tied together and a long bed sheet. Gabriel was deeply impressed now.

"Do you know where the Dragon is?"

"It's with the 'Pala right now, it's keeping it locked away" Daniel spoke with angered determination "We're getting it back!" He declared

Gabriel grinned "Is the Dragon in the garage with the Impala?"

"You mean it's lair" Nathan corrected

"Sorry, yeah it's lair"

"Yes it is, it was trying to keep Daddy locked away too" Daniel had a gleam in his eye. Gabriel understood now, Cassie and Dean-o were having their own playtime in the Impala were caught by the boys, Dean distracted them with a game to cover up their story.

"You ready boys, we gotta get the Dragon"

"Yeah!" Both cheered

Gabriel snuck them into the garage keeping them at a 'safe distance' so he could distract them, Castiel who was 'guarding' the Impala with Dean beside him

"Hey dungeons and dragons"

Castiel blushed "Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something, come away from Dean first" Castiel complied, Gabriel made a hand signal behind him, though confused the Angel remembered why this was happening.

Gabriel grabbed Castiel from behind, Castiel really was trapped "Get him boys!" Two voices charged in with rope and the sheet dragging behind them, running in circled Gabriel was nearly caught with Castiel. Once tied up Daniel ran to Dean "We saved you!"

"Yes you did my little hero" Dean was still catching his breath from laughing his ass off as Castiel was captured by four-year-olds, of course he could break through the bonds but the Angel would play fair for the children. Dean gestured to wait a few minutes.

"We did it!" Nathan cheered on Gabriel's shoulders

"What are you all doing?" Sam asked, perplexed, with a bowl of food in his hand

"We captured the Dragon! It stole the 'Pala and Unca Dean" Nathan replied. Sam laughed

"What you eating there, Sam?" Gabriel came up to him

"Just some cereal, it's staying for now" It was crushed Weetabix with some milk

"Cool, speaking of food I think the boys deserve a little snack for smiting the Dragon" Gabriel encouraged, "Come on Daniel, let's give the grown ups some time together

"'Kay"

The three left, Sam sent a mouth apology to Gabriel, who smiled and shrugged it off.

"You OK down there, Cas?" Sam asked, eating.

"I'm fine, Sam. Are you better?" Castiel shrugged off the confinements, standing up and dusting himself off

"Mm, sleep and cereal helped"

"Think you'll be able to stomach dinner?" Dean asked

"Depends, what it is?" Sam replied

"Was thinking take away pizza but not right now, we'll wait a little bit"

"Sounds good, I'll just have plain with the boys"

"Great. How's Junior doing?"

"OK, made me sick again and I may have snapped at Gabriel"

"He seemed fine with it"

"I think he's going to hate me by the end of this. Nathan too"

"That's never going to happen, remember how I acted in the beginning of Daniel?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Cas, do you hate me for it?"

"No"

"See, not gonna happen and don't worry about Nathan, he understands you can't always be around him right now"

Sam's stomach rumbled "You gonna hurl?"

"No, I'm still hungry"

"Go get some more then, try not to steal the kids lunch"

"I _can_ control myself, Jerk"

"Whatever Bitch"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Including this one the next couple Chapters are going to be short. Sorry.

The six month appointment arrived and Sam had grown, not as much as he'd liked but it was progress, a few nights before while Gabriel was checking they both felt the Baby move for the first time. It was awesome.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Neil asked pressing the ultra scan monitor around Sam's middle. Both pulled a face at each other "You don't have to, I do for your file and I can seal my lips"

"Wanna keep it a surprise?" Sam asked

"I'm game if you are"

"OK. We don't wanna know"

Sam wasn't paying attention to the Doctor anymore, his eyes trapped on looking at his growing baby with it's heartbeat flooding their ears "It's small..."

"You've both brought this up, yes Baby Winchester is small but do remember Sam you have a large body compared to Gabriel's. The Baby might grow within the next few weeks, growth spurts are natural. Small Babies do survive and thrive too, Sam"

Sam was distracted from a twinge of pain, rolling his hips "You alright?" Gabriel asked

"Just uncomfortable"

"The Baby's moving a bit, have you been feeling much movement?"

"A first kick the other day but other than that, not really"

"Hmm, we'll Baby Winchester is developing like it should, if you're worried feel free to call me"

As if to prove it's point the baby kicked Sam's side "Hi Baby, wanna do that again?" Nothing happened, Sam pouted "Seriously? Meanie"

"OK. I'd like to see you again in another six weeks, don't be afraid to call me if your worried, Sam. he or she might be a lazy baby. I think if you have some orange juice the sugars might wake it up a little"

Sam huffed, "Thank you"

"Get rid of that pout, Samster"

"I told you" Sam snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, the gel from his stomach spreading to the underneath of his forearms

"Stop it"

"What's going on?" Dr Neil asked

"Sam thinks-"

"I'm a bad parent, it doesn't respond to me, barely moves and is still small. I do eat, I even... oh crap!"

"What?" Gabriel asked

"I forgot it"

"Really? 'Cause you asked me to hold onto this to give to Doctor Neil if you panicked about our little Nephilim" Gabriel produced Sam's journal from the inside of his coat pocket

"I hate you"

"That's not true, you're just upset you forgot"

"Can I have a look at that?" Dr Neil asked

"Sure" Gabriel passed it over, occupying himself cleaning Sam up.

"Well you are right Sam, you do eat enough and regularly, even having midnight snacks. What I am seeing is that your do eat very healthy at a consistent pace with some treats in between, maybe try some red meats"

"Uh... we did once or twice but it came up faster than it went in" Gabriel defended remembering Sam afterwards, it gave them chilling Deja vu of Demon Blood. They didn't touch red meats again.

"Alright, keep up with what you have been eating as I know you prefer healthy food and things should progress nicely, he or she is probably just going to surprise you later on and in a blink of an eye grow all plump"

"My little lump of sugar" Gabriel half-heartedly curled himself over Sam knowing Sam's mood was still a little haywire

"It's savoury, Gabriel. I'm the savoury one. You're the one who eats all of the sugar"

Gabriel slid himself to an upright position, crinkling his eyebrows "You're stomach's feeling a little hard, Sam"

"Really?" Doctor Neil passed the book back with her hands gloved up, beginning to prod Sam's sensitive middle "Hmm, Sam I think you've been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions which is possibly why it's been keeping so still and your feeling uncomfortable"

"What are they again?" Sam asked, his voice stuttering with discomfort. He vaguely recalled them but his mind was blank.

"Just some pre-labour pains to prepare your body. Nothing to worry about this early"

"But this isn't the first time" Sam began to freak out "It's not! I never had these with Nathan"

"Sam, calm down. Everyone's different, Dean had some in his early stages of Daniel's time, remember the chaos that sent us all in?"

"Oh yeah..." Sam nearly started laughing with relief finally able to draw a whole breath.

"Is everything OK now?" Doctor Neil questioned

"I think so" Gabriel helped Sam sit up

"Well I'll be seeing you both in another five to six weeks"

"Thank you" Both answered as Gabriel flew them back home


	6. Chapter 6

Despite another positive check-up at eight and a half months, plus Gabriel doing it himself Sam was driving himself crazy and the Insomnia was not helping. The Baby was small but not dangerously so Sam would eat little snacks through the night, sometimes Gabriel joined him, others not so much with Sam's mood swings dipped more into anger or frustration, there was an underline rule to leave Sam alone during those times as he didn't want to think people were angry or upset with him because his emotions were running out of check.

Nathan spent more time with Dean, Cas, Daniel and Gabriel because Sam was usually feeling off about something, Nathan felt a little left out at times but never complained, Gabriel made sure to give his firstborn extra attention on those days. Sam hadn't paid attention to Nathan, by no means on purpose but with his mind in a total loop he could only focus on his newest baby. What was strange is that the baby would barely react unless Nathan or Daniel were around, as if he didn't know he wouldn't be an only child.

At night while Sam and Gabriel were alone together in bed Sam would have to hold back sobbing due to the absolute stillness of his baby as his due date was right around the corner at this point - the idea of birthing a stillborn was a sour stamped image in Sam's head.

When it was just him the baby, it barely moved. Sam had to convince himself everything was fine and reminded himself of the positive ultra scans, remembering the heartbeat and seeing the growing child within him but that didn't mean Sam wasn't still desperate to feel at least a flutter of movement from time to time.

" Samoose, I can feel your tense atmosphere from Heaven, what's wrong?" Gabriel turned to face a watery eyed Sam glaring at the ceiling.

"Helloooo? Anyone there?"

Gabriel came to either two conclusions; one, either Sam now slept with his eyes open or two, he was sure their child had died.

"Sam!" Gabriel called, making Sam jump a little.

" What?"

"It's fine. I can feel it's Grace flowing through you plus I can hear it's heart beating. He or she just doesn't want to move around much, it's been comfortable since six months old but it is punching and kicking you"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sam hissed

"I have," Gabriel kept a calm tone "you were just too pent up inside yourself to hear me. Just like you are now. I suggest that you just take a deep breath and loosen your body off, never know... might spark a reaction" Gabriel twitched his eyebrows twice.

Sam had to laugh, he finally took everyone's advice and let out all the tension in his body, he felt better for it and so did someone else, deciding to drop in that moment Sam laughed hysterically, he had to cup his hands over his mouth as Nathan and Daniel were still young enough they needed as much rest as possible.

"What?" Gabriel asked chuckling himself in reaction, it wasn't like Sam had impossible mood swings like this often.

"It dropped, I felt it move again. He was holding that position waiting for me to pull my head out my ass-" Sam gasped, his hands instantly resting on a lower part of his abdomen.

"Sam?"

"It's OK. That was its head, shifted a little, oh my God. It's OK!"

Nathan was a little startled with the noise and nearly stirred from sleep, Gabriel carefully moved to his son's side and cooed "It's OK. Daddy and I are here. Your brother or sister is just letting us know it's OK"

G abriel swore Nathan smiled at the idea his Brother was alright and drifted back to sleep on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, everything OK tonight?"

Sam was reaching the end of his Pregnancy, his dropped bump was as it should be so hopefully Sam wouldn't be off in one of his moods

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" Sam's voice was neutral

"About?"

"Names, we haven't really spoken about them yet, we're getting close to the finishing line"

"Didn't we decide to wait until he or she was born and then brainstorm?"

"I can't remember anymore" Sam admitted, he was free of Insomnia however his sleeping pattern was completely broken now causing his mind to fracture, he was lucky to gain two hours of sleep before he meditated or read lore through the night to keep himself reminded.

"I spotted a few scribbles in your Journal"

"Oh"

"I didn't read them, it was while I was skimming through it, I don't know any of them. Honest" Gabriel stated tracing his fingers over the bump

"I could only think of one"

"Fire away" Gabriel replied, preoccupied

"Gaeriel or Gary for short"

Gabriel liked it "What if it's a girl?"

"I... I did have something but..." Sam stopped, rolling his hips again from discomfort again

"Let me hear it"

"I thought about calling her Jess"

"Oh" Gabriel patted the bump before turning to face Sam's watery eyes

"You hate it, I-"

"Sam, I don't hate it. I honestly expected it"

"I'm that predictable?"

"No, you loved Jess with all of your heart"

"How's Nathan?" Sam nearly started crying

"He's fine. He visits when you're asleep, he talks to you and the baby. You play with his hands in your sleep"

"I do?"

"Yeah, he knows you can't play right now. He misses you but he understands"

"Once this Baby arrives I'll spend all the time I can with him. I've not been fair to him"

"Sam, your pregnant and you've been experiencing some complications. Nathan was delighted when you let him feel the Baby on his Birthday and you had bought him that gift but you clocked out because this little one was messing with your system. Nathan loves the book, we struggled to get him to put it down for cake and then bed. He asked me to read him bits he couldn't understand. I swear he's re-read the thing three times already and it's only been a couple of weeks"

Sam's relief bubbled, causing a kick from the Baby

"See? He or she agrees with me that you're doing the best you can for both of them"

Sam was panting a little

"Sam?"

"I'm fine, that was just a powerful kick. I've been feeling off today; achy and in pain, that's why I've not moved much from bed unless it's pressed my bladder"

"Want me to have a look?" Gabriel lifted himself onto his left elbow

"No, I uh... I'm alright. I'm gonna try and sleep for a bit" Sam yawned, shifting a little, wincing in pain "Boy of girl?" Sam asked

Gabriel smiled "Feeling, question or preference?"

"Feeling. I think we've got a boy on the way, he's grown a bit in the past few weeks, same as Daniel and Nathan did"

"Hmm, I can see where you're getting that from. So Gaeriel is his name?"

"If that's alright with you, and Gary for short?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Go to sleep, Sam"

"Night Gabriel"


	8. Chapter 8

His second labour was a cake-walk compared to the first time; his water broke in his sleep though he was far to exhausted to wake up for it. He barely felt the contractions until they forced Sam out of his sleep hours later. Barely having enough time prepare Sam had delivered their new-born in his bedroom. Gabriel had taken Nathan to Cas and Dean as soon as he'd felt the moist bedsheets when he's woken up while Sam was semi-dead to the world. Neither Dean or Cas minded looking after both four-year-olds distracting them from the increasing noise from Sam's room.

It turned out everyone was wrong. Once Sam gave his final push, the baby had come out facing downwards and gave little effort to cry loud for long, but everything was fine

Gabriel had turned the baby over and started to speak.

"You did it. He- Oh"

The word 'Oh' caused Sam to go full-on panic despite exhaustion and leftover pain "What? What's happened? What's wrong?"

"No it's nothing bad, it's just... we got it wrong" Gabriel was trying his most absolute not to just fly in absolute joy.

"Gabriel!" Sam was in no mood for this "What did we get wrong? Give me my son"

"That's the thing, Sam-I-Am, it's a girl"

Sam pulled a dumb-founded face "Huh?" He could feel the smile automatically rise on his cheeks.

"We've got a little girl," Gabriel sang out rocking her gently in his arms keeping her warm. Sam started to laugh, like he did once their baby had dropped.

Knocking on the door interrupted them after things had calmed down with the placenta being delivered and disposed of.

"Sam? Everything OK in there, we've not heard much lately" Dean asked

"Just a sec!" Sam reached out for his daughter, swaddled her in blankets and held her close, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room was clean again and Sam was re-dressed in his pyjamas from earlier. "OK, you can come in now"

Dean carefully entered with Daniel on his hip. "Hey, everything OK? How's little Junior doing?"

"We have a surprise for you" Sam held his grin.

"What happened? There isn't two of them are there?" Dean joked but was a little guarded.

"Not quite, but we all got it wrong" Sam wouldn't stop grinning.

"Sam if something's happened you're being creepily happy about it" Dean stated.

"It seems a female finally wanted to join our blood family" Castiel announced causing nearly everyone to leap in the air.

"What? Sammy had a little girl"

"Yeah" Sam couldn't stop laughing, "We don't have a name yet, we were set on Gaeriel so we'll need to brainstorm some more"

Dean nodded. Daniel and Nathan woke up, both wanting some attention.

"Dad..." Daniel started tugging at Dean's shirt

"Yeah buddy?"

Daniel's head shot over to Sam and the new-born, whatever he wanted was long forgotten "Baby is here!" Daniel waved his hand over to the baby girl .

"Yeah, that's right. You have another little cousin now, she's our only girl so we have to look after her, right?"

Daniel cheered and clapped a little, Nathan mimicked him.

"I think they're all good with it" Dean winked.

"Dean, it's late. I think these two should be in bed" Cas pitched in re-adjusting Nathan.

By toddler standards 23:35PM was late for them, Sam was keeping them up. It seemed Cas' words were heard clearly as Daniel, Nathan, Sam and Baby Girl were asleep. Gabriel chuckled silently.

"Cas, you gotta teach me how to do that" Dean whispered as Cas moved with Nathan while Dean secured his hold on Daniel.

"I have an idea for Baby Girl's name but I want to discuss it with Sam when he wakes up" Gabriel announced to the leaving bunch.

"Sure, we'll hear about it tomorrow during breakfast. Night Gabriel" Dean called through the door that was closed gently

Sam had woken up in the middle of the night to silence, his arms were baby free and panic blossomed. Though it was agonising he threw himself into a sitting position and pressed his hands against his round but deflated stomach, he was so sure it was a dream until Gabriel whispered "Hey, calm down. Baby Girl is right here" Gabriel was sat cross-legged next to Sam on their large bed.

"Can I..?" Gabriel wordlessly handed back Baby girl, Sam curled his body around hers and nearly started crying.

"Hey, don't get weepy on me"

"I just thought- I thought I dreamt it all, but she's here. Has she moved or..."

"Well she petered out a whine when I took her out of your grasp but she likes keeping quiet and still I guess. I've kept an eye on her"

"OK. I vaguely heard you talking about a name for her"

Gabriel's cheeks turned pink "It's stupid"

"How would I know?"

"I wanted to call her Grace. I mean, we don't have to and you had your own idea with 'Jess' and I'm sure that-"

"Gabriel, it's fine. Grace," He gently rubbed her chubby cheek with one finger, her head shifted a little and she stilled again. Sam nodded "I love it, Grace Winchester it is"

"Yeah? OK, go back to sleep, it's 03:14AM"

"I'm used to waking up around this time," Sam argued, his messed up body clock wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Well I say no," Gabriel responded, pressing two fingertips to Sam's head, the giant passed out quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I combined two chapters together for this, there was no point in having a Chapter that barely scraped past 200 words.

Two days had passed, Sam was pleased to see more than his four walls as he wandered around with Grace nestled safely in his arms. Nathan didn't want to intrude so he played with Daniel

"Hey buddies" Sam sat down on the floor with the boys. "Nathan, wanna meet your sister?"

"OK" Nathan crawled over to his Dad's lap, his little sister's golden-brown eyes staring at her brother "Hey Gary"

"No, Nath this is Grace" Sam realised his son must have forgotten the news, he wasn't surprised given it was late at night when they had told them about the baby coming into the world as a female

"Where's Gary"

"Grace is Gary. Gary turned out to be a girl so we named her Grace instead"

"Oh. Hi Grace"

Sam could feel his son's tense emotions with his sister, Sam needed to buck up and finally talk with Nathan "Nathan, I need to talk to you"

"What about daddy?"

"I need to apologise for my distance lately. You've been amazingly patient with me and I'm sorry for not being able to spend as much with you as I could but now that Grace is here I'm going to try harder"

"Can Grace play with us?" Daniel asked

"Sure, you'll just need to be gentle with her. What are we playing?"

"We're just playing cars"

"Cool"

The boys played while Sam joined in, Grace took some interest in what was going on but mostly slept, Sam managed to hold her with one arm while playing with the boys. Nathan was delighted he could spend time with his daddy again.

"Come here, Nath" Nathan giggled like mad as Sam tucked Nathan into his chest tickling and blowing raspberries into Nathan's stomach

Gabriel entered, chuckling at the tumbling of children and Sammy, Grace was being held by Daniel after asking and being shown what to do.

"Hey guys and Baby Girl"

"Hey Gabe-y" "Hey Gabriel" Sam and Nathan chanted together

"Hey Uncle Gabe"

"How is everyone?" Gabriel knelt down by Daniel taking Grace from the young one's arms "We're good, Uncle Sam's been playing with us"

"I'm making up for lost time"

"Sam, you just had Grace. I think you're allowed to rest"

"Yeah but I think I should spent some one-on-one time with Nathan, I've not seen much of him the past nine months"

"It's OK, Daddy. You're spending time with me now"

Sam nearly cried "I plan on spending time with both of you"

"I was told to inform you all Lunch is prepared" Castiel popped in

Both four-year-olds scrambled away, Sam stood up to be met with ultimate headrush and a feeling that hadn't dawned on him since his first few visions gifted from Azazel.

"Sam!" Gabriel knelt down by him, _'When did I fall?'_ "Cas, take her. Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

"Daddy?"

Sam blinked, shaking the disorientation away "Nath... I'm alright. Where's Grace?"

"Cas has her, Nath go and have lunch, we'll be right there" Gabriel plastered a 'peachy' voice on, it's fakery hurt Sam's ears "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah... I don't know what happened there"

Gabriel cupped Sam's head, healing him as well as scanning Sam's mind, body and Soul "I can't sense anything"

"I just got up too fast, Gabriel. I'm alright"

Gabriel wasn't entirely convinced, he held Sam's elbow while they walked through to the kitchen. Cas was still holding Grace, they seemed to be having a staring contest, Nathan bounced out of his chair, hugging Sam

"Hey bud. Sorry about that"

"Are you OK, daddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Go back and eat your sandwich before Daniel steals it" Sam made his way to Cas and Grace "She OK?"

"She's confused, she doesn't know this area of who I am yet or Dean"

"Well she's only two days old, hey Grace"

"Sam, you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no clue what caused that"

"What did it feel like?" Nathan asked

"Uh... just a little dizzy and my legs felt like jelly" Sam leaned against the counter, prepping Grace's bottle

"Oooh" Nathan's eyes lit up, distracted by the idea of a treat

"Daddy do we have jelly?" Daniel wondered

The adults tried not to laugh "I don't think we've got any but we can make some" Gabriel offered taking over as Dean was distracted with staring Sam down, the boys cheered

"Great, it's settled, Dean-o we're borrowing the kitchen"

Dean nodded, he didn't dare say no and face the wrath of puppy eyes from everyone, his phone rang "Hello? Hey Bobby. Hang on, I'll put you on speaker. We've got company"

"Hey boys"

"Hi Unca Bobby" Both Nathan and Daniel called

"Boys could you do me a favour? I have to talk to your Daddies about grown-up stuff"

Nathan whined. Daniel stuck out his bottom lip "Will you call us soon, Unca Bobby?" Daniel hoped

"Sure thing. Let me speak to your Daddies right now and I'll call when I'm not busy, understand me?

"OK" Daniel replied

"Hey Daddy tell 'im! Tell 'im!" Nathan jumped up

"Tell me what?"

"I had a little girl instead of a boy, her name's Grace"

"Congrats, son"

"Thanks Bobby, I'm gonna watch the boys"

"Sam-" Gabriel warned

"I'm fine, really. Talk later Bobby"

Bobby made a sigh of relief, "To be honest I'm glad Sam left"

"Why?" Dean asked cutting Gabriel off

"I'm about to tell you all something that you ain't gonna like"

"We're all ears, Bobby" Dean continued

"Yellow Eyes is back"

Cold fear embraced the room with unwelcome arms.

"What do you mean he's back" Dean demanded

"I don't get it either, son. You shot him with the Colt, by all means he should be gone"

"It might not be Azazel" Gabriel mumbled

"What?" Dean snapped

"There is more than one Prince of Hell. Azazel, Dagon, Ramiel and Asmodeus, that's all" Gabriel didn't look Dean or Cas in the eye

"Azazel is dead. We made sure of that!"

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder "Keep your voice down, they don't need to hear this"

"Guys this might-"

High pitched screaming made everyone's head spin. Dean moved first followed by the two Angels. Dean skidded in his steps, "Sam..."

Sam was convulsing on the floor, his nose bleeding while Grace was lying against his chest. Daniel and Nathan were far too stunned to move, both were crying.

"Sam!" Dean dropped near his little Brother's head "Sam, look at me. C-Cas, get the kids out of the room, now. Gabriel get him into the recovery position"

Cas picked up Grace and left with the two boys before Gabriel did what he was told "What are you doing?"

"Calling"

"What, Dean you can't"

"What other option is there?" Dean's voice echoed in the room, Gabriel was stuck in his Deja vu trance while Dean did what Big Brother was suppose to do; take control and make everything OK.

"Hello, yes I need an ambulance, my brother he's..." Dean checked Sam's pulse, pathetically weak but there "My brother's unconscious, his nose is bleeding and having a fit. He's given birth two days ago" Dean spouted off the Men of Letter's location then hanging up the phone "Sam? Sam, wake up"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam felt like he was drowning in darkness, one second he was holding his Baby Girl interacting with Nathan and Daniel but then... nothing. Emptiness.

If he was dead that would have been torture, things were looking up for the first time in too many years, he had his beautiful children and brilliant nephew, no way was he losing all of that now.

Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe he should have taken it easy after Grace.

"Sam? Sam, wake up"

Sam didn't know what to do, he thought he was awake. Apparently not. Squeezing his eyes tight and re-opening them he found himself standing in a dark room, nothing around him but blackness, he ran around searching for an exit, "Gabriel! Dean! Cas!"

A hint of light spread from Sam's peripheral vision "Hello?" Sam jogged towards it, the light spread over his face blinding him, the darkness around him vanished

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty finally deciding to join us"

Sam blinked repeatedly "Wha..." he turned his neck to meet the luminous bright lights above him. He could feel a weight on his chest that comforted him, placing his hand down on the fuzziness he remembered he had Grace "Hey, Baby Girl"

"Heya Sammy" Dean called

"Dean?"

"You alright little Brother?"

"Yeah, I mean... I think" Sam stroked Grace's body to check she was still there

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. Dean, where are we?"

"Relax, we're in hospital, still close to the Bunker. Gabriel's waiting outside with Nathan and Daniel, want to see them?"

Sam nodded with vigour. He carefully sat himself up while holding Grace against his chest "Please, I need to see them"

Dean got up, knocked on the window above Gabriel and gave a smirk to say 'He's awake'.

Nathan and Daniel entered quietly "Daddy?" Nathan shuffled over, attempted to climb the bed, he was lifted by Gabriel, who planted a kiss on Sam's forehead "Hey Squirt.

Sorry I scared you again"

"Are you and Grace OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Grace is sleeping. How are you?"

"I'm scared..." Nathan started crying

"Hey, hey. Shh, shh, shh. It's OK. We're here, we're OK" Sam rocked them a little. Gabriel took Grace so Nathan could receive a proper hug for the first time in months.

"Gabriel, Dan and I are going to take off. You've got this covered"

"Yeah, we'll call you before we come back" Gabriel whispered.

Dean nodded, swiping Daniel off his feet. "Take care of them" Gabriel nodded again.

Nathan finally calmed down, sniffling into Sam's hospital gown with his Dad's arms wrapped around him firmly. Sam lifted his head from Nathan's floppy chestnut hair to catch Gabriel's attention "Gabe" Sam whispered. Gabriel complied perching himself on the bed's edge. Sam crossed his legs to give his boyfriend room

"I thought I said to not scare me like this again" Gabriel bit out

"I tried not to. What were you talking about earlier before all of this? I thought Dean was shouting"

"I'll wait until Nathan's asleep. Grown up talk"

"Nathan is asleep" Sam checked twice "What's going on?"

Gabriel sighed, stroking Grace's cheek "There's been rumours about Yellow Eyes coming back"

Sam shuddered "No. No, we killed him"

"There's more than one Prince of Hell, Sam. There was Azazel, but there's also Dagon, Ramiel and Asmodeus"

"Why didn't you tell me? You know about me; the Boy King. The boy with the Demon Blood. Gabriel, why?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy" Gabriel couldn't look at Sam

"Look at me" Gabriel hesitantly did so "We've battled all kinds of crap before, we can do it again"

"I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I think once we get out of here we start new. For you, me, Nathan and Grace. Deal?"

"Deal" Gabriel pulled Sam in for a kiss.

Sam chuckled "I thought a Demon's deal was sealed with a kiss"

"What? An Archangel's Deal can't have the same?"

"I guess so. Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead, Sam-wise"

"I'm... well I did drink enough Demon Blood to become a Junkie, has that affected Nathan and Grace?"

"No. Archangel tops pesky Demons, even Princes. I made sure to expel all of that poison out of your system before Nathan was even imagined. But... If someone were to - Dad forbid - offer Nath and Grace some Blood I think then maybe they would show symptoms of effected"

"Well that's never happening"

"Mr Winchester?" It was Doctor Neil "Hello, how are you?"

"I thought-"

"I was brought in in case your fit was linked to Grace's birth, but your body seemed to shut down by itself, your suffered a minor epileptic fit along with a nose bleed, you've not been taking any kind of substances, because it would have shown up on your records. So, do you have any idea what caused all of it?"

"I may have pushed myself a little bit, I had Grace but I wanted to play with Nathan, I haven't been paying much attention to him"

"I don't want to see you back in here, mister. Take care of yourself"

"Yes, Ma'am" Doctor Neil left

Grace woke up and moaned, blindly searching for Sam with one arm "Oh? I think someone's hungry" Sam chuckled


	11. Chapter 11

Six months had passed. There were no further signs of any Yellow Eyes, so far.

Everyone was happy, healthy and were simply enjoying the life they had. Daniel was Dean's double with the exception of sea-green eyes and only a faint amount of freckles dusting his cheeks. Nathan was a mixture of Sam and Gabriel, brunette floppy hair, green-brown eyes and a already tall body structed for a four-year-old it was fun trying to guess who he would turn out more like in the future. Grace was growing, the tuff of hair she had was auburn in colour and her eyes diluted more to golden-brown.

Daniel and Nathan were playing with each other on the little round field that held a large oak tree in the middle with Dean joining in behind their house while Grace was sitting with Sam, she was trying to figure out how her Daddy's hands were so big. The decided to locate themselves at a house near a park to get a break from the Bunker.

"You having fun, Grace?"

Grace responded with a happy squeal placing her tiny hand against his massive palm

"Love you too, Baby Girl"

"Sammy, help! I'm being tortured!" Dean called over playfully. Daniel and Nathan were piled on top of him tickling him

Sam laughed, Grace attempted clapping while dawning a gummy smile.

"Sammy, help!"

"Attack!" Daniel called out followed by a battle cry from Nathan.

"No!" Dean tried to roll away but Daniel held a vice grip

"Get him, guys" Sam goaded on

Grace made a grabbing gesture towards the boys

"Sorry, sweetheart, not today. You're too little"

Grace's attention span wandered away worse than Gabriel's, she was now reaching for his hair. Sam was so distracted he wasn't aware someone was behind him

"Sam!" Dean's urgency sparked old reactions, shifting from the sudden blade with a baby was difficult but no-one was hurting her.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, cupping the back of Grace's head against his shoulder backing up, he could hear Dean running towards them, the boys were hiding behind the tree

"I am Riach, an Angel of the Lord"

"Get the Hell away from them" Dean forced Sam behind him, pulling out Cas' Angel Blade

"Oh, I should feel threatened by some lowly Humans and three Abominations?"

Dean saw nothing but red, Sam quickly held a bawling Grace against his chest, along with Nathan and Daniel

"Daddy!" Daniel pleaded clinging to Sam

Dean heard his Son but he could do anything as Riach had disarmed him, placing a choke-hold on Dean

Sam moved on complete instinct - after handing Grace to Daniel - forgetting the simple rule of not leaving children unattended - swiping up the Angel Blade and slicing into Riach's forearm

"Dean!" Cas' voice called through

Riach vanished.

Sam raced back to the children, Dean joined him.

"Are you all alright?" Cas asked quickly

"Think everyone's shaken up, Cas. We all need to talk later when the kids are in bed" Dean replied

"Why?" Daniel whined

"Because it's grown-up talk, Dan. No kids" Dean knelt down and held his Son.

"Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked soothing a crying baby on his shoulder while Nathan wrapped his arms around Sam's body

"He is currently finding the Garrison Riach was part of. I believe he said 'I will-"

Dean cleared his throat, Cas occasionally struggled with his verbal filter, even with their children around.

"...Deal with the Angels who found it appropriate to attack" Cas finished unevenly.

"I think we should all go back inside for some quiet time" Dean suggested with a tight smile.

Cas carried Daniel, Dean with Nathan while Sam dealt with Grace's sniffling tears

The toddlers had fallen asleep while Grace was stubbornly fighting sleep but the attack had worn her out.

"You two can talk. I'll put them to bed" Sam told Dean and Cas while heading into Grace's nursey. Returning a few minutes later to pick up both boys so then Dean and Cas were alone.

"Cas, what the Hell was that?" Dean hissed

"Angels, they believe our children, Nephilim, should be destroyed"

"That's not happening!"

"Volume, Dean. You'll wake them up"

Dean quietly sighed, hoping his anger would deflate "Cas, why are Angels after our family? They're Nephilim, so what?"

"Nephilim should not exist in the minds of other Angels. I struggled to hold back Gabriel from ripping Riach's head off when he felt the attack on Sam and Grace. That's why I came alone but I didn't lie. Gabriel is searching for the Garrison and is, I quote 'Going to tear them the shreds'"

"God damn it!" Dean wished he could hit something or hurl it across the room in anger but that would risk startling the children and Grace waking up, that was a daunting task to deal with when the team had the patience. Cas grabbed him into a forced hug. Screaming in to Cas' body Dean gripped his Angel tight.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Gabriel and I should have warned you"

"You knew this would happen?" Dean couldn't stop the stab of betrayal wade into his gut, he shoved Castiel away from him.

"A part of me did, Gabriel and I were waiting for this, hoping that one of us would be around to stop it. Gabriel has more authority over Angels due to his Archangel status"

"That's why you came in, wait, how long have you known?"

"Since Daniel's birth. Dean, I-"

"Shut up!"

"Dean" Sam hissed, "You really want them to hear all this? What's going on?" Sam entered the room with a baby monitor in his hand

"Sam, Castiel and Gabriel knew this would happen, it's been a waiting game of Cat and Mouse for nearly four years, excuse me for being pissed off"

"What about going back to the Bunker?" Sam tried to calm Dean down despite wanting to scream at his Archangel

"It would probably be our best option" Cas suggested

"Cas, another word and your Blade is going somewhere you won't like"

"Dean" Sam scolded

"He lied to us, Sam. Both of them did"

"OK. I get it, you're pissed, so am I, but we need to keep ourselves calm for those three just a few doors down. I think we should re-prep the Bunker for the future"

"Right, start packing essentials tonight" Dean ordered, then spoke to Cas "Call Gabriel" Sam and Dean marched off, packing away like hey use to on Hunts. Both the Impala and Cas' 'Pimp car' were loaded. No sign of Gabriel yet so they decided to wait until the next day to ride back to the Bunker. It would be easier to explain to the kids then.

Morning arrived quickly. The kids were still a little shocked from yesterday's ordeal but the two toddlers didn't ask questions though they were worried about what their Daddy's were hiding from them. Grace didn't have a care in the world being so young.

"Daddy where are we going?" Daniel asked as Dean carried him to the car

"We're all going on a road trip. You'll get to visit a really big house that we lived in before and a little after you were born. Do you remember the Bunker?"

"Oh. Sorta. Are we staying there long?"

"I think we're staying there for a month, then we'll see how things go, OK?"

"Okay" Daniel pondered where they were going while being placed in his car seat behind the driver's side, Nathan was being placed in the middle while Grace was being secured behind Sam's side.

Dean still had a chip on his shoulder from yesterday with Cas, Sam had left a voicemail on Gabriel's phone explaining the situation and that Gabriel would travel with Cas as the Impala was full

"OK guys, this'll be a long journey so let us know when you want to get food, alright? Everyone got something to keep them entertained?"

"Yeah" Both Daniel and Nathan chanted together, Grace just made a happy sounding noise

"OK. Daniel, AC/DC or Guns N' Roses?"

"Really? You upset Grace and you're dealing with her, Dean" Sam fake scolded

"Roses"

"OK, Roses it is"

The car started "Road trip!" Dean happily called out as 'Paradise City' began to play not as loud as it used to be.

Cas watched as the Impala beamed brilliance in vibe, Gabriel flicked Cas' head

"It was your idea to keep it a secret"

"Shut up, Gabriel"

Cas followed the Impala back down the two-lane asphalt back towards the Bunker they had left behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The 'Road trip' passed by, the kids drifted in and out of sleep while no-one really listened to the background music.

Dean had pulled in to a Diner, it was smaller than most but the adult Winchesters needed to stretch their legs, the two young boys were getting restless and Grace needed changed and fed. Dean gave Sam the keys knowing he'd take longer.

Sam carried Grace out spouting of nonsense to her.

"Sweet-pea needs changing doesn't she?" Sam tickled her belly while dealing with her diaper, he was glad he chose a grey bag as it could blend in with most items. He did keep a hidden knife there too along with a tube of salt. It helped Sam feel safer when doing something so normal.

Grace's laugh warmed Sam's heart, she was his Baby Girl and made everyone smile around them, he pulled faces and tickled her while he finished up, "There we go, all clean.

You hungry, Baby Girl?" Sam lifted her onto his shoulder. The longing in Grace's eyes reminded Sam of Gabriel whenever there were sweets in front of him which caused Sam to laugh "I take that as a yes, come on, we'll join Uncle Dean, Cas, Gabe-y and the boys in the Diner"

Sam re-packed then locked the Impala's trunk still feeding Grace who was holding the bottle with determination. He vaguely heard Nathan calling him over from the Diner's window, he noticed a lack of Angels inside the Diner, Cas' car was next to the Impala's however there were no Angels in sight.

Sam entered the Diner quickly "Dean?"

"Yeah, I ordered you your custom rabbit food"

"Thanks, where's Gabriel and Cas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cas' car is empty outside, I thought they'd be sitting with us. Did Gabriel come in, Nath?" Sam passed his attention back and forth from his children.

"No, he smiled at us but then vanished" Nathan replied appearing troubled

"Daddy? Is Cas OK?" Daniel asked - concern lacing the toddler's voice.

"I'm not sure, buddy. I'll call him"

Two rings past until Dean got through

"Hello Dean"

"Cas, where are you?"

"We had to deal with a certain situation"

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not at this second"

"Cas, feathers or black eyes?" Dean knew neither four-year-olds or Baby would understand but Sam would

"Feathers" Gabriel's voice came in "Sorry but when Riach came in he kind of set a beacon on us. We're dealing with it"

"Damn it. We'll be at the Bunker by the end of the day. Cas, you're car is still at the Diner"

"He's aware, Dean-o. Give Sam, Nathan and Grace a kiss from me"

"Gabriel, we have company"

The phone beeped out, the call ended

"Crap" Dean whispered

"Daddy?"

"Everything's alright, bud. Cas and Gabe had to pick up something we left behind"

"What was it?"

"Cas said something feathery" Dean hinted towards Sam "Must be one of your stuffed toys"

"Maybe" Daniel contemplated.

"Grace was hungry" Dean commented, moving the conversation

"Yeah, think she'll need more solids when we get to the Bunker. Growing up quick" Sam rocked her a little

"Yeah, plus we'll need to celebrate Dan's fifth birthday in a couple days. It'll be a family only, OK?"

"Will we see Aunty Donna and Jody?" Daniel perked up

Nathan gasped "Will we? Will we?"

"I'm sure they can squeeze their head in the door" Dean could give them a call, turning up could be a possibility.

Daniel and Nathan cheered, they loved their 'Aunties' with all their heart

"Is there anything you want Daniel?" Dean wondered, Daniel rarely asked for much, neither did Nathan.

"Uh... I don't know"

"What about your cake?" Dean continued, smiling

Nathan whispered into his cousin's ear, which was followed by vigorous nodding

"Angel cake!"

Sam and Dean chuckled "You sure?"

"Yeah. Angel cake!"

"OK. Noted. I saw you looking at the little toy cars the other day, want some?"

"Yes please"

"You're son has lovely manners" The waitress - Susie - by her name tag mentioned.

"Thank you. We try to raise them right. Before you ask, no he is my Brother. Our partners are out right now" Dean spouted off automatically.

"Oh..." Susie became flustered "Would the little ones like anything else?"

"No thanks" Both Daniel and Nathan answered

Susie cooed at Grace, "Ooh, such a little cutie"

"Thank you" Sam was a little reluctant to let Susie touch Grace who was sleeping after a full belly.

"How old is she?"

"Six months" Sam answered checking over Susie in the non-sexual way, he muttered a "Christo" but she had no reaction

"I'll get you the check, then"

"Little defensive there, Sammy" Dean raised an eyebrow out of Susie's earshot

"Call it being careful, Dean" Sam hoped his eyes expressed _'Yesterday was a wake-up call, Dean. I don't want any of the kids being hurt due to letting our guard down'_

Dean caught on, "OK. Kids, follow Sam back to the car, anyone need the restroom before we head out?"

Both four-year-olds raised their hands. Dean escorted them while Sam left money and a tip then returned to the Impala

"I'm so sorry, Gracie. You shouldn't be targeted at six months. I was and look how I turned out. I promise you, you will not have the upbringing Dean and I had. I promise you Baby Girl"

Two bodies came in from behind. Sam shuddered, quickly yet carefully placing Grace back into her car seat, arming himself while perching on the Impala

"Don't" Gabriel's voice was clear "It's only us"

"Gabriel? What happened?"

The Archangel tilted his body to gaze upon his Baby's face "We had to deal with some rogue Angels, it's all sorted now, we just crashed into each other while landing"

"Where is-" Cas began

"Cas" "Gabe" Two voices called out from behind.

"Hey Nath" Gabriel knelt down for his four year old accepting the running hug with a smile

"Hello Daniel" Castiel rubbed his hand through Daniel's hair

"We missed you, Cas!" Daniel informed them

"Our apologies, Daniel. Gabriel and I had to make sure we didn't leave anything behind"

"I bet you guys can't wait to see the Bunker" Gabriel swiped up Nathan off his feet

"What's a Bunka?" Nathan asked

"A Bunker" Gabriel corrected "Is like a large house but it's sort of underground. You've been there before"

Daniel gasped "Like the Batcave?" Dean laughed, proud in that moment

"You could say that, now it has a lot of rooms, some of which aren't to be used as play areas, understood?" Gabriel spoke with sincerity "I think we should put up little paper signs so no-one's confused about where to go with or without an adult, yeah?"

"Good idea" Sam complimented

"If a sign is up that means it's a no-go unless an adult is with you" Dean told the kids

"Can we go now?" Daniel loudly whined

"I think someone's ready to hit the road again" Dean starting nudging Daniel towards Baby

"You doing alright up there?" Gabriel looked up to a slumping Nathan. A sleeping Nathan was gently plucked from Gabriel's shoulders by Sam who was hovering protectively over baby Grace

"Sam, I-"

"Save it for later, Gabriel. Not in front of them" Sam shut down his boyfriend.

It was clear both Hunters weren't trusting their respective partners right now.

They reached the Bunker by dinner time, pizza that was bought on the way was eaten by most except Grace was fed her bottle and all children were tucked in bed, Daniel and Nathan were placed on the same bed together, the door was left ajar. Grace slept in Sam's arms.

"OK. Talk" Dean demanded in the War Room

"Dean, we've known about the Hunt against our Nephilim the moment they were brought into this world. This is why we were apprehensive upon hearing the news. One Nephilim was considered dangerous enough towards Heaven but then a second came, that's why we insisted on moving as much as we could while we could" Castiel started

"So you had us go to the Cabin, in the middle of absolute nowhere and yet we were found" Dean followed up

"We considered warding them, like I did to you both years ago on your ribs, but we feared that our Grace would overwhelm the boys and Baby Girl at such a young age"

Gabriel added

"How long do you think we can hide in here?" Sam asked

"No Angels except us know about this place, Sammy. We're fine"

"Sure we are" Venom sarcastically spat from Dean

Tension bled into the air, so much so that Grace started to fuss. Gabriel watched in concern as Sam calmed her down but didn't move from his seat knowing Sam didn't want to be crowded.

"She OK?"

Sam nodded, stroking Grace's cheek with his pointer finger "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Gabriel couldn't answer that, he knew Sam was reeling, being hunted from six months of age and now Daniel, Nathan and Grace...

"We're sorry"

Dean made a show of getting up "We're getting nowhere running this conversation in circles, what happened is over and for now we're safe here. Daniel get back into bed"

Dean quickly changed subject

All four adults noticed Daniel peaking around the corner, no doubt Nathan was right behind him

"See I told you they would see us" Nathan's voice squeaked

"They did not!" Daniel argued back, though it looked like he was talking to the wall

"Boys" Dean firmly interrupted "Bed, now"

Hesitation was clear on Daniel's face, "We... we forgot where it is..."

Dean gave a half smile "It's alright, it took Sam and I a while to figure this place out the first time around. I'm sure you'll remember this place sooner than you think" Dean ushered the boys back into their room, telling them he'd be across from them while Sam would be next door with Grace if they needed anything.

Sam and Dean left the Celestial Beings alone in the War Room

"How long do you think it will be before they forgive us?" Castiel wondered

"Don't know, Cassie. But I think we'll be staying here longer than a month"

Castiel nodded, it was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel was right, the Bunker became a permanent home for the Winchesters. It took some adjusting and baby-proofing as Grace was showing signs of moving around on all fours but not quite yet.

Daniel celebrated his fifth birthday with his Angel Cake and gifts. Jody and Donna managed to call instead of showing but Daniel knew his Aunties were working. Gabriel laughed at that, Cas found is strange. Not long after Nathan's fifth was celebrated and before anyone knew it Grace had turned one. She celebrated by crawling over to Sam for the first time without lightly planting her face into the floor.

Things were going smoothly until Sam and Dean realised their children had reached the age to go to pre-school.

Technically they were ready a year ago but as Grace was growing fast Sam and Dean decided to wait a little while longer.

Now it was both Daniel and Nathan's first day. They found an affordable school that wasn't too far from the Bunker, the Angels checked the entire area first to avoid any unwanted attention but the all-clear was set so the boys were driven by Dean to their new school.

No uniforms - thankfully. Each had a their own black rucksack with a red 'N' and 'D' on it for minor confusion, with packed lunches, books, pens and pencils with a little calculator just in case with some spare clothes for Gym. Dean had wanted the boys to pack a tiny bit of salt in their bag - it was precaution they always took along with weaponry but remembered that this place had no Supernatural creature lurking.

"OK, boys. You finish at 15:00PM, I'll be here to pick you up, any trouble during the day you protect each other and inform a teacher"

"We know" Both son and nephew chorused

"I'd tell that woman with the bright coat on that your new, you remember when we went around the school last week?"

"Yes, we will Dad, can we go now"

Dean mocked a surrender "Have fun"

Both boys carted out of the Impala with their bags, Daniel angled himself slightly to guard his younger cousin. Dean couldn't hold his smile "Atta boy" They turned to wave at Dean who did the same. They then proceeded to race towards the woman, Dean turned away knowing they would be fine for today.

Three o'clock made it's way to the day and both boys were bouncing with excitement as they jumped in the backseat

"Hey Boys!"

"Hey Dad" "Hi Uncle Dean"

"So..?"

"I made a friend" Daniel announced

"Yeah?" Dean asked, pulling away from the drive watching out for any other families or cars

"Uh huh. His name is Bradley. He's in our class and sits near me. I played with him today with Nath"

"Yeah. He was cool" Nathan agreed "I spoke to a girl today, Uncle Dean"

"Oh, give me details"

"Her name is Jen, she had pretty eyes"

"Did you tell her that?" Dean lifted his eyebrows to the rear view mirror

"Yeah, she thanked me and said I had long hair"

Dean snorted, "You do, want me to find some clippers?"

"No!" Nathan yelled cupping his arms over his head "No clippers"

"I believe Nathan likes his hair long" Cas popped in, nearly making Dean jump and swerve the car

"Cas, I told you. Give me a text to warn me when you do that. It's bad enough crashing alone but not with precious cargo in the back"

"My apologies everyone. How was school, boys?"

"Good" Both answered

"Very well. I have news Dean"

"All ears, Cas"

"Sam and Gabriel have found a job to do just on the outskirts"

"Black eyes, claws, woods, what? Give me details"

"That sounds like a bear, Dad" Daniel added

"Yeah" Nathan agreed

"It is neither. It is," Cas to remember what the cover up for Djinn were "Blue dust"

"Oh, Dreamland. Great"

"What are you talking guys about?" Nathan questioned

"It's nothing either of you two have to worry about. Did you get any homework?"

"Maths, it's only one page" Daniel answered for both of them "We were told what to do so we'll do it once we're home"

"That's great guys" The eldest Winchester smiled "How many of them?" Dean hushed his tone to Castiel

"Three. Gabriel insists that he can complete this job without help. Sam is taking care of Grace and says he'll watch over the boys tonight as well"

"Great" Dean wasn't enthusiastic about this in the least, sure they Hunted now and then but usually it was the Angels while Sam and Dean stayed to watch their kids, three Djinn... Cas and Gabriel were good but they needed someone to watch their backs "I'm coming with you, Cas. No arguments. Sam can hold his own just fine and the boys will behave for him anyways"

"Dean,"

"Cas I just said 'no arguments'. You, me and Gabriel will have one each plus who knows how many people are going to be there too, what if Gabriel gets hurt and then bam, something happens. No unnecessary risks or injuries"

"Alright Dean"

"Are you staying?" Dean asked, though he was focussed on the road a car behind them was far too close in proximity to the boys for either Hunter or Angel's comfort

"I see black eyes"

"Cas... I can't," Dean was referring to not being able to use drastic evasive manoeuvre due to the boys being in the back, the road they were on was almost empty

"Speed up" Cas ordered, "not by much but do it"

Dean complied, checking behind him in the mirror, thankfully due to the long journey the boy's were asleep "Cas, four Demons at the most, you're here and I have to get the

boys home, safe"

"I know, Dean which is why you won't be here to fight, in ten seconds I want you to brake. Trust me"

"OK... Give 'em Hell"

"Three, two..." Dean blinked and they were surrounded by the garage walls and other motors

"Cas?"

"Dad? We got home quick" Daniel rubbed his eyes then proceeded to poke Nathan in the face to wake him up

"Wha? Oh. That was fast"

"Yeah. Castiel made sure we got back in time" Dean got out of the Impala to aid the children in their car seats "Just a little heads up, Cas, Gabe and me are going out tonight. Be good for Sam, OK. I'm going to make us all Dinner so I'd get your homework out of the way now so I can talk with Sam, yeah?"

"OK" Both chanted dragging their bags behind them. Dean savoured the sight knowing that there was a horror story waiting for him tonight.

A short span of time had passed, homework was done and dinner was made. Cas returned a little dishevelled but nothing more. Gabriel poked his head in the door, seeing Sam holding a sniffling Grace against the crook of his neck, between the pair the Archangel wasn't sure who was more worn out

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Hi, I don't think Grace is well, she's a little warm and whenever I've tried to put her down no more than five minutes pass before she's crying again

"Here, let me" Carefully extracting Grace from Sam's stiff grip, Gabriel made a quiet sympathetic noise, "Baby Girl not feelin' so good. Has she eaten today?"

"Yeah. A bottle this morning plus a little solid food but then about... midday she started sniffling and I thought she was tired but then after about two hours she hadn't stopped and then I noticed her temperature was a little high and for a the whole day it's been back and forth. She's slept in roughly thirty minute intermissions but yeah.

She's been pretty miserable today"

"What about you?" Gabriel asked gently rocking Grace side to side

"Hmm?" Sam was struggling to focus

"You look like your ready to greet the tiles... with your face"

Sam dropped to a chair heavily

"Hey Sam, you look like crap"

"Thanks Jerk"

"Everything OK?" Dean interjected gently interacting with Grace "Hey Baby Girl, you're not looking so hot"

"Sam, you sure you'll be OK with us going?"

"Yes!" Sam pressed while his head was resting on the table "I'll serve dinner to the boys, wind them down and get them to bed. Hopefully Grace will wear herself out by then" Sam lifted his head, got up and lifting Grace back into his arms "Go, the more time you spend here the closer those people are going to die, I did some research, and I calculated that at least twenty people are there, it's an old paint factory, huge yellow stains down the exterior so isn't hard to miss, three Djinn... good luck guys"

"Thanks Sam," Dean was truly proud of his little Brother's efforts

"Say bye to them and I'll make sure to serve dinner in about ten minutes. If I'm lucky Grace should have knocked herself out"

"We'll pick up some medicine for her on our way back" Gabriel offered, neither Angel had used much of their own Angelic Grace on their Nephilim in fear of harming them.

"Last chance, Sam" Dean warned wearing his old Hunter gear, with a duffle slung over his shoulders, a sight not seen in nearly six years. Castiel tried his best not to show how much that hurt him.

"Dean, Cas, Gabe go say goodnight to the boys, Grace and I send our love, which I also think is a goodnight too.

"Goodnight Sam" Castiel left, followed by Dean "Night Sammy"

Gabriel lingered, ever so carefully pressing his lips against Sam's cheek "Take care of yourself tonight, and please eat something. You feel lighter and I can see your dizziness. Love you Baby Girl, you too Sammy"

"Night Gabe, love you too" Once the door closed, after Daniel had to be ushered away from Dean's jeans as they were leaving, Sam took his chance to put Grace to bed, finally asleep with a slightly too deep rosy cheeks

"Sleepy time, Baby Girl. I'll be back later, OK?" Sam rubbed his thumb over the crib's edge, leaving the door open ajar. Sam trekked back to the two five year olds

"OK boys, Dinner time, then baths and then bedtime, need to be up early for school again tomorrow. Homework is all done, right?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Are you OK, Uncle Sam?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm alright. Grace just isn't well, leave her be, she's only just gotten to sleep and I'd like to keep it like that"

"OK Daddy. Were we ever sick when we were younger?"

"Uh..." Sam really had to think "You weren't really ill, Nathan. Daniel... I don't think so, maybe a sniffle once but other than that, not that I can recall"

"Oh. OK"

Sam re-heated dinner and served the boys, he'd forgotten Grace's spare Baby Monitor in the War Room, "Guys, eat up I'll be right back" Sam wished he hadn't moved, his body felt heavy and worn out, it had only been an hour since everyone else had left and Sam wished they were back already, the Bunker was locked, safe and warded but being alone (in terms of adults) and exhausted frightened Sam.

Picking up her monitor Sam raised it to his ear to listen in, luckily nothing yet. Returning, the boys had licked their plates clean, Sam would clean up later, he was sure the others would return by early morning, maybe 04:00AM or something, Castiel or Gabriel could take them to school tomorrow. He envied the Angels for not needing sleep, Grace had been keeping him up for nearly two whole nights with her illness, cries and determined fussiness, oddly it lined up with the boys going to school and the Djinn case turning up. Sam wished he could figure it out but his mind was far from working condition.

"Oh Grace, please be OK"

"Uncle Sam!" Daniel called out

"Coming Dan," Sam ran them a shared bath, the bath and room was huge for two five-year olds. Sam supervised, helping them rinse their hair and washing where they couldn't reach.

Drying them off and carting them both to their rooms - opening the door was tricky at first but both co-operated with him. "You need me or can you find everything?"

"I'm alright," Daniel strode over with the towel dragging behind him like a cape train

"Uh, hey, why don't you both sleep in Daniel's room tonight, big bed for you both to share and then no-one's lonely"

"Will you read us a story, Dad?"

"Course, Daniel get dressed, Nath stay here and I'll get your a set of PJs, wait here OK, no fooling around"

Sam moved as fast as he could, stuttering when he heard faint static from the monitor hooked on his belt loop but Grace was simply moving, her breathing was a little husked but it was nothing worse than the past two days.

Gathering Nathan's clothes and sliding back Sam entered to seeing two boys sitting patiently on their huge bed, Nathan still wrapped in a towel and deciding - the rock, paper, scissors way - for a book. Nathan was plucked away to change and then playfully dropped on the bed

"OK monsters, time for a story then bed"

Sam read to them, he could feel himself falling asleep but luckily the boys bet him too it, once again he slipped away after setting an alarm for them at 06:30AM and he shuffled back to the kitchen to clean up. Once he settled down back into his room he watched Grace through blurry eyes. He vaguely remembered he hadn't eaten anything in nearly two days as well.

Grace coughed a little making Sam's heart beat a little faster. With a heavy sigh Sam's head dropped onto his arms as he perched over Grace's crib, his stomach pained and growling from neglect wore Sam out. He slept for roughly an hour before Grace's wailing woke him up "I hear you Baby Girl, I hear you. I'm right here"

Sam spend his remaining hours alone inside the War Room pacing back and forth relentlessly with a wailing and coughing, making her condition worse and Sam all the more exhausted. His body was moving on completely automatic now, he was going to shutdown soon but he could force himself to stay up until someone got back. He was pleading for Grace to stop and was so close to the edge when he heard the door open, Cas first, followed by Dean helping an injured Gabriel back inside.

"Gabe?" Sam quietly gasped out, he wasn't heard over Grace's intense screaming

"He's alright. You were right with the amount of people, Gabriel healed most of them so he's just a little drained, all of us were roughed up, guess they didn't take too well to

him healing everyone"

"Are you OK?" Sam paced up to Gabriel, panicking

"Yeah, I'm fine. Baby Girl, stop the tears" The Archangel swiped up Grace and gently traced his thumb against the back of her head, Baby Girl immediately quietened down, her temperature visibly dropped and the coughing and husked breath vanished.

"What?" Sam gaped

Gabriel rubbed his temples after Dean took over with Grace "That's what that was..."

"What?!" Sam demanded

"Shh! She's been screaming all night, yeah?"

Sam nodded

"She's either a telepath or has powerful osmoses or what it actually is, she's simply connected to my powers, I've heard her crying all night in my head, had to tune it out which I can see wasn't accepted very well"

Sam wasn't sure what to say, he held onto Gabriel's wrists, watching as he regained his strength "Sam, stop looking at me like I'm about to explode and go and sleep, I'll be there in a sec, I'll put Gracie down and tomorrow when Cas takes the boys to school you, me and Grace are getting some air and food, you haven't eaten"

Sam obediently nodded, Dean stared him down as he ate what little remained of dinner, he finished and found the table-top to be extremely comfortable.

"Sam?" Gabriel walked in after collecting Grace from Dean and settling her to bed. Relief washed through his eyes "Come on, Sam. Let's get to bed. Cas is taking the Dynamic Duo to school tomorrow"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larger time skip, I didn't have much planned for little Daniel and Nathan with Baby Girl Grace so this was my only option.  
> Starting to dive into their powers too

Daniel and Nathan had reached twelve years old, Grace had just reached eight and things were going well, school and high school were still a little stop-and-start depending on the day and how each Nephilim felt that day.

Daniel was definitely having an off day, his back was killing him and no matter what he or anyone who tried to help did nothing was solving his problem.

He was squirming in the backseat next to Nathan and Grace

"You got ants or something?" Grace wondered

"No, just my back... I don't know what's wrong, Cas, Gabriel and Dad doesn't know what's up with me. Dad suggested growing pains, might be true"

"Have you tried ice?" Grace questioned

"Yeah... nothing really happened, I think the pressure of the bags made it worse. Nath, heads up for this, it sucks. Royally"

Dean had been keeping an ear to the conversation, he wished he knew what was going on with his son and how he could help but no-one knew how. "Dan, I think-" An SUV rammed the front of the Impala

"Dad!" Daniel's back began to burn with vigorous rage, as if something was attempting to break free from within

The back of the Impala was slammed in to. Before any of the Nephilim or Dean could react they were swarmed by black-eyed people and separated, heads bagged and handcuffed. Grace was screaming to be let go, Nathan was bucking his body to get to his little sister and Daniel felt paralysed. He had no clue where his Dad was or if he was OK. His sibling he could 'feel' were close. There was an odd tingling in his hands that wasn't pins and needles.

They were thrown into the back of a van, only three impacts which terrified everyone wondering who wasn't with them. An unknown amount of time has past until the van stopped, three were dragged by the scruff of their necks and their bound wrists. All three were brought to their knees, the bags ripped off their heads, Daniel, Nathan and Grace all spotted each other. No Dean. The trio didn't know if that was a good thing or a terrible thing

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded, taking charge

His answer was a punch in the face

"Ow! What was that for?"

"So, you're not Human, none of you"

"Why do you care?" Nathan snapped "Answer his question, who are you?"

"You've heard of Hell, yes?" The man with black eyes spoke

"Yeah..." All three replied

"Well we," The man gestured around to the four others around them "are Demons. I'm surprised we haven't met you all yet. Your Daddies don't share much, do they?"

"What?" Daniel asked

"Wow. How long have you all been in the dark? Your Dads are Hunters, they hunt and kill things like us, they have three power-houses and yet they play happy families, what morons"

"Hey!" Grace yelled

"What, short stack, got a problem?"

"Don't speak about our family like that!"

"Why should I listen to a pipsqueak," The Demon bent forward, looming over Grace. An Angel Blade was pulled out, he grazed her cheek with it and flicked it downwards, resulting in a cut down her face.

"Hey!" Both older Nephilim barked

"Get away from me" Grace hissed, her eyes flashing beginning to glow golden. Something that had never happened before. Daniel and Nathan were stunned.

"Oh? Finally tapping into your powers?"

"Get away from her!" Nathan yelled, the Demon was flung back to the floor, he laughed.

"This is incredible. Oh the fun our King is going to have with all of you, a little stress, peer pressure and who knows, a little violent persuasion can go a long with unknown abilities and powers"

"That's not going to happen" Daniel spoke with confidence

"Oh? What would Daddy have to say about that, green eyes?"

All three Nephilim swayed back, an injured Dean, who's mouth was duck-tapped shut was and forced to kneel down "See, Daddy here was all co-operative so nothing would happen to any of you. So what do you all say, you three for Dean, here?"

"No!" Everyone bar the Demons shouted

"Well then, guess I'll be the Demon known for killing a Winchester"

Daniel saw nothing but bright light, he screamed out, breaking out of his cuffs and charging forward, all the agony in his back suddenly disappeared. Two stunning spider black and emerald tipped wings thrust into existence. The Demon who was threatening his father was slammed on to the ground by his jaw, one handed and smote. "You will not harm my family!"

The rest of the Demons raced towards Daniel, his wings arched up in dominance as he sprung to attack two of the four demons. Dean was shell-shocked. Both Nathan and Grace had froze too until a Demon wadded up to each of them. Nathan had sprung up, his eyes flickering golden too, managing to snap his cuffs in half, he began to brawl with the Demon, Grace had rolled away, using her brief skills in brawling, it helped growing up around two brothers, a Dad and a bunch of Uncles. She slipped her arms over her legs allowing her hands to be in front of her, barely having enough time to stop herself from being choked.

Daniel burned each Demon out, their eyes, or more accurately the eyes of the poor people they were possessing, were gone, their bodies were dead. Daniel ripped the Demon off of his little sister, his palm pressed against the Demon's forehead, he vanished for a second before the Demon fighting his younger brother and smote him too. He was vibrating power, his hands were shaking, wings drooped a little while his eyes were glowing a fierce luminous baby blue "What the Hell is wrong with me?"

Nathan and Grace untied Dean, Grace palm began to glow, both she and Dean were healed. Grace yelped, jumping away from her Uncle. Dean quickly got to his feet.

"Grace?" Nathan became concerned, he stepped away from his Uncle too, just in case his body decided to lash out.

"How did I do that?" Daniel cried

"Dean!" Castiel rushed in, stuttering at the sight of his son "Daniel..."

"Castiel... what's happening to me?" Daniel turned around, facing Castiel with shaking hands and a lost expression

"Daniel, you need to stay calm"

"No! Castiel, what is this?!"

"Dan, buddy, look at me" Dean coaxed, drawing closer to his son

"No, stay away! I don't want to kill you"

"Hey, listen you're not gonna do that. Take a deep breath and focus on me, yeah?"

Daniel's eye calmed down to their unruly green, his wings fluxed out without any control, the bottom emerald wingtips brushed the dirty floor, his back was bleeding and weeping however his clothes weren't ripped hiding both problems, thankfully.

Nathan was terrified, this was going to happen to him and no doubt sooner rather than later. At least his little sister could wait a couple of years for this and they could help her out.

"Dad... what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, buddy. Look I get you're scared and we're gonna help. Cas, Sam and I are going to explain everything. We're gonna go home, OK?"

"Home" Daniel whispered, his wings opened up slowly to flap and then he was gone.

"D- Daniel? Cas, go after him" Dean ordered, Cas complied without a word.

"What happened to Daniel?" Grace asked

"I think he went home, but a little differently to us. Now, I promise we can answer all and any questions you have, OK?"

Both younger Winchesters nodded "You'll have to fix the Impala, Uncle Dean" Nathan spoke up again

"I know. It'll give me something to do later, now come on"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small continuation from previous Chapter  
> Forgot to add this last night. Sorry.

Daniel loudly crash landed on the world-map table, groaning out a "Dammit!"

His newly sprout wings were raw from the exhausting first trip, he would need to build up stamina and get use to having two more appendages. Pushing himself up from arms that were jelly, Daniel sat up, hunching over more than necessary, taking deep breaths he attempted to stretch out his wings, they twitched violently. Daniel gritted his teeth with force, hopefully he wouldn't chip any of them.

"Daniel," Castiel landed by his side "Don't try to stretch them yet, wait for myself and Gabriel to help you. Your wings are still adjusting to the outside world. I'm surprised they have manifested into this realm"

"Castiel, if you haven't noticed my face I don't exactly care at this moment" Castiel didn't appreciate the attitude however his son's wings had just enveloped so he was prepared for an outburst or two.

"Daniel, I'm going to put you to rest, you'll wake up once Dean, Nathan and Grace return"

Daniel nodded in consent.

Castiel pressed his pointer and middle finger against his son's forehead, he slumped forwards into Castiel's chest, the wings were flopped by his side now, which if Daniel was conscious would have been agony right now.

It would take months for Daniel to gain control, at first wings were practically two new separate limbs of the body, they controlled themselves based on subconscious instinct that Daniel would have to fight for control over, once that was dominated the wings were under Daniel's command.

Castiel would have to train Daniel how to fly, he wouldn't use any of Gabriel's techniques... he would not just throw poor Daniel out of the clouds and hope for the best. No, just no.

It took a while for the family to return. Sam and Gabriel were on a small ghost hunt to get some air together so Daniel would need to be a little more patient.

Castiel took note of each of their expressions, Nathan was troubled, Grace seemed frightened and Dean... was he disappointed or was it something else?

"Have you phoned Gabriel yet?" Dean started

"No. I was tending to Daniel. He's asleep and will wake up in five minutes. Nathan, Grace, are you alright?"

"No" Both answered together

Grace curled in on yourself "What Daniel did... does that happen with everyone? Are we never allowed to touch someone again?"

"No. It doesn't work like that, if so Sam and I would be dead long ago. It's a defence mechanism against Demons, your Angelic power that flows within your bloodstream will only react when threatened against Hell's creations. You don't have to worry about it regarding Humans and your friends or family"

Grace nodded but still didn't release her vice grip on her arms. Nathan lost patience "OK! I get we're not exactly a 'normal' kind of kid but why the Hell did no-one tell us we had powers or wings or even about the Demons who are after us now?!"

"Nathan, shouting isn't going to help" Castiel scolded

Nathan's cries woke Daniel up, he let out painfilled yet near-silent whimpers, Grace swiftly moved to his side, avoiding touching his back "Easy... I've got you" Once again her hands naturally lit up, the movements she were making were pure instinct, after only a few seconds Daniel's breathing evened out

"Thanks..."

Grace closed her hands, the glowing light vanished "What else can we do?" She questioned

"Yours and Nathan's powers depend entirely on Gabriel, as far as I am aware all three of you have powers including healing and flight. Grace, your flexibility may be a factor, Nathan has perfect vision and Daniel's strength is increasing everyday as well as you all can adapt to new environments in seconds without thought. I'm sure you all grow older your powers will expand and develop. In time you all may gain control but it will not be easy" Castiel finished

"Cas, I think we should let them rest. They've all had a long day" Dean finally stepped in.

"Of course, Dean. However I don't think it is suitable to move Daniel, his back and wings have received a tremendous amount of stress"

"Will he be OK?" Nathan demanded

"In time, yes. Goodnight, Nathan, Grace"

"Goodnight, Castiel" Grace dismissed herself, tugging her older Brother to join her "Tell Dad and Gabriel we say goodnight, please?"

"Of course"

"Cas, I'm heading off too. I'll be in our room if you need or want anything"

"Thank you Dean"

"Night, Cas"

For the first time in many years the Angel watched over his Nephilim sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK. Between this Chapter and the one previous three years have passed. I AM going to elaborate on how Daniel, Nathan and Grace worked out their powers and began to explore them.
> 
> I had created this idea for Daniel long ago and wanted to get it out, as I've said this story is all over the place... sorry if it's hard to understand. I'll mention all of the ages of the kids if its get confusing.
> 
> Very Daniel Centric for the next two Chapters.
> 
> I don't have Anxiety so if any of Bradley's Meltdown Scenes seem a little too dramatic I'll try to change them to a better perspective if they are wildly over the top.
> 
> Little note that when it comes to Daniel and Bradley, Daniel is as oblivious as Dean was so yeah... take that as a hint as to how this relationship is going to develop.
> 
> Some Dark scenes ahead, not in this Chapter but the next on so You've Been Warned now.

At fifteen Daniel didn't know Bradley Blake existed in High School until a particular Friday was sending him down a stress-fuelled rage. He'd been excused for 'fresh air' and whilst calming himself down he heard a sniffling from inside the boys toilets. Having Nephilim instincts and powers paid off. Entering with silent caution the sniffling was obviously louder, accompanied with rapid, ragged breathing.

"Hello?"

The breathing came to an abrupt halt, Daniel didn't understand

"Hello? Is someone there?" His tone was accusing but gentle

The ragged breathing returned, as if someone was crying.

"It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to knock on your cubicle door, alright?"

Daniel received a sniffled response "It's me knocking" Tapping the door three times he swore he heard someone flinch "Can I come in, or better, you come out? Pretty cramped in there, right?" Daniel's attempt at a joke made himself wince

The lock shook open, the Nephilim was met with a young boy who was probably the same age, smaller in build, deep black hair and red-rimmed eyes that were covered by square glasses, he was clutching his satchel bag, curling over it - as if protecting it for dear life.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Daniel knelt down to be roughly eye level with the other teen "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bbb... B- Br-" He was gasping for air

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy." Daniel made a showing of remaining perfectly calm and surrendering "My name's Daniel"

"Win... chester?" The boy questioned

"Yeah, that's me. What about you?"

"B- Blake... Bradley Blake"

"Hi Bradley, want to come over here, no pressure or anything"

"You're not... gonna... hit me?"

"No" Daniel made it sound so obvious "Why?"

"Scott does"

"You mean that pussy Scott Belrove and his idiot troops?"

Bradley chuckled breathlessly

"Hey, a smile. I have to say you have brilliant eyes" The Nephilim honestly had no clue where the compliment had come from but he meant it

"Really?"

"Yeah, come over here so I see them properly"

Bradley practically leapt into Daniel's arms, Bradley's hectic breathing indicated he was crying again

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here" Daniel hushed his new acquaintance down, followed by an array of "Shhh" and "It's alright"

"I can feel you heart beating out of your ribs, do you want to go to the medical office?"

"No! No! Please don't make me go!"

"Alright, alright. You're safe, your choice"

"I- I have- Anxiety, they know- They know-"

"Deep breaths for me, yeah? I'm going to sit us down, your legs are barely holding you up and I don't want to push you with physical contact"

Carefully pressing them to a vacant wall was easy, Daniel kept both hands on Bradley seeing the need for connection between them. Taking Bradley's wrist lightly Daniel rested Bradley's hand against his own chest "Now I think you need to calm down, feel my heartbeat and try to relax, nice deep breaths, like this" Daniel exaggerated the motion of breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, Bradley deep cerulean eyes never leaving Daniel's jades. Bradley eventually followed and started breathing properly. Somehow Daniel had looped his arm around Bradley back, allowing a side-hug to be created

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Bradley sounded more neutral, "thank you so much. I don't think I would have been able to get out of there had you not showed up"

Concern and worry rose deep within Daniel's core. "Is Scott hurting you?"

"...Yes..."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, why don't you hang out with me and my cousins? No-one will hurt you with us around"

"I... I'd like that, what was your name again?"

"Daniel" A soft reply came from the Nephilim

"Daniel, can I ask you something?"

The dark-blonde haired boy nodded, smiling warmly

"Can you take me to the Medical Office? I don't wanna be alone"

"You got it. But uh... we'll take it slow. No need to rush or get yourself back in a state"

"Thank you"

"Do you feel up to moving now?" Daniel asked almost immediately, kicking himself when he did

"Yeah"

Daniel swiped up his bag and then carefully pried away Bradley's "I got it, you just focus on keeping that heart-beat of yours nice and calm.

It took nearly twenty minutes for a five minute journey, it was the end of the day so Daniel quickly sent a telepathic note to Nathan and Grace that he'd be a little late to the Impala while he took care of something.

The pair sat huddled on the Medical bed, Daniel's arm was once again looped around Bradley's shoulder. Bradley had taken to gripping Daniel's right sleeve, his knuckles turned stark white. The final bell had just rung and unfortunately there was one located just outside the medical room, Bradley had nearly jumped out of his skin in fear however Daniel pulled him back.

"Do you have someone to contact about this and know where to pick you up from?" The Nephilim questioned, forcing his wings to stay cramped up behind his back. It had taken nearly five months to control the damn things, keeping them locked up for eight hours was torture everyday. Nathan and Grace were still lacking in wings, for now.

"My parents are informed regularly. I only hope my mother comes to pick me up instead of... well my father"

"Why?"

"Dad has a temper and he hates... he hates me in a way"

"Well then he's no father" Daniel whispered, his pointer finger curled underneath Bradley's chin to lift it smoothly

"Can uh... I take you up on that offer to uh... hang out, Daniel?"

"Sure. Here," Daniel scribbled down his number and initials of D.W. on a piece of paper "any time you need to vent or help calm down or just talk, I'll pick up the phone. Day or Night"

"No-one's ever been so kind to me"

"Well then you've never been around the right people"

Rapid tapping and the door opening signalled their time was up, A small blond-ish woman with the same square glasses popped her head in the door

"There you are, Oh! who's your little friend?"

"Mom!" Bradley complained

"I think this my que to leave, remember, if you wanna talk... I'll meet you outside the gates tomorrow, I always see you when we arrive"

"Sure, bye Daniel"

"Catch you later, Brad" Daniel mocked saluted with two fingers and excused himself, swiping his bag before forgetting and quickly trotting to the Impala

"Hey!" Nathan greeted Daniel "What took you so long?"

"Nothing" Daniel tossed his bag in the trunk "Just had to take care of something

"I can't wait to see to get home, I'd rather read Lore than these dribbling textbooks"

"Oh don't worry, Baby Girl. I'm sure the book club will love you" Nathan winked at his sister, who defiantly shoved her tongue out to her big Brother.

* * *

Once again Daniel found himself comforting his new best friend in the medical room

"What happened? Want me to sucker Scott again?"

"No! No! Just say here" Bradley panicked curling further into Daniel's clothing and himself.

"Remember what I told you, think about that beach. It's calm, and clean and no-one can hurt you. Your toes on the soft sand and all you can feel is relaxation"

"You're there too!" Bradley shivered out

"Yeah, yeah, just me an' you. We're sitting together on that beach, the sun shining on us while a blanket keeps our asses sand free and we're watch the calming blue waves wash out our problems, and fears and troubles"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Bradley was nearly sobbing again

"I got'cha. You're safe. No-one's hurting you while I'm around"

The same woman - now known as Katrina interrupted the moment "Ah, Daniel, Bradley. Oh, what a state. Thank you again Daniel. I can't keep track of how many times you've helped my son out"

"I look out for those who I care about, Mrs Blake. Bradley's definitely on that list"

"Oh I know, I've heard the stories"

Daniel faked a gasp "What have you been telling her" He mock-chastised, causing giggles from Bradley

"Oh I can name many horrors" Katrina joined in

Another fake-gasp was brought out by Daniel "Oh no, my secret is revealed. How dare you Blake" Daniel faked annoyed sounds "You've betrayed me" He then decided to go for more humour "Oh no. She's caught me in the act"

Bradley was laughing, which Daniel would take any day "Yeah, I'm feeding you straight to the wolves, Winchester. Don't you forget it"

By instinct Daniel pulled in Bradley temple and kissed it - in the heat of the moment of course, he'd deny it later on - "I look forward to it. Keep those wolves starved, they're getting a good meal soon"

Bradley was blushing and Daniel couldn't figure out why. "Until we meet again, Mrs Blake"

"Likewise, smooth-talker"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this Chapter is little all-over the place. 
> 
> I'll explain my points at the end

Daniel couldn't help but lose himself in the zing of adrenaline when it came to even thinking about Bradley Blake. He'd desperately tried to go for the logical side of his reasoning but his body was literally vibrating with confusion and excitement. So he'd gone to the one person he was sure knew what this was; Dean Winchester

"I don't get what's wrong with me! One minute I'm fine, the next my heart is breaking my rib cage just by looking at him, I've known him only a couple weeks"

"Daniel"

"No, please. I don't get what's wrong with me"

"Daniel!"

"It's got to be a Nephilim defect of something. I need to talk to Castiel instead-"

"Daniel Winchester! Enough" Dean light-heartedly interrupted his son "Do you know what that feeling is? I mean I do, but you need to figure it out yourself"

"I want to say- No! No but I- But you... I-" Everything made sense now, he wasn't flamboyant about it but now all the stars aligned and the dots connected "Dad... I think," Daniel shuddered an intake of breath "I think I'm gay, no. No I know! I know I'm gay"

Dean smiled at him, "That's great"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've known for a while, Sam noticed it first because whenever you spoke about Bradley, your eyes lit up and you smiled a whole lot more and you know now, Sam knew and then we all did"

"How?"

"Because that is exactly how I acted when I spoke about Cas. That was Sammy's first major clue "You're head over heels and there's nothing or no-one can stop that"

"What? No"

"Hey!" Dean fake snapped

"H-How... what? No I'm not. I'm not- Not with- No" Daniel rambled out.

Dean's eyebrows lifted "You've lost me"

"I mean I'm never going to let Bradley Blake be hurt by someone, Human or monster ever again" Daniel's Angelic eyes sparked alight.

Dean could honestly say he was proud of his son "You need to tell him that"

"I will. In fact, I'll go right now"

An wing beat later he was outside Bradley's house, stealthily moving to Bradley's window he chucked a stone at the glass. "Brad!" He stage-whispered "Blake, I have something to tell you!"

"Daniel, hey? Wanna climb up?"

"Sure, step back" Taking a running start Daniel hopped up between the tree branches and the wooden exterior to swing himself inside the window "I have something to tell you and I physically can't wait another second"

"Great... but uh... so do I"

"OK. You first" Daniel had to restrain himself from bouncing like a yappy puppy

"Uh... I have a girlfriend, she's... you know her actually, it's Grace"

Daniel froze, mind, body and soul completely halted at the announcement "What?" He wished he could have hidden the heartbreak on his face but stupid emotions wouldn't allow that

"Look, I can explain everything-"

"No... No, you don't need to. Have a good night, Bradley"

"Daniel, please"

The Nephilim soared out of the window, he didn't care if people saw him or not as he raced off and disappeared from sight.

"Dan, please I get that you're angry-" Grace pleaded as Daniel pinned her up against the wall by her neck

"Put her down, now!" Sam ordered

"No! She took him away from me!"

"Pl-Please... I- can... explain..."

"Fine!" Grace was dropped "Five seconds!"

"His Dad is Homophobic!"

That stunned the room into silence

"Look," Grace cleared his throat "I am simply doing this for the both of you. Yes, Bradley and I should have told you but I'm only making face, I do not feel any emotional or physical connection to Bradley other than my awkward little buddy. To Bradley's Dad, Alexander, I am Danielle, I'm just the pretty, hopeless romantic who found Bradley having a panic attack and helped him. I swear nothing has happened between us. We tried holding hands but that was just wrong, his father wanted to see us kiss but I faked having a cold so nothing could happen, Katrina plays along and apologises to her son profoundly and you too, she hates this and so do I and Bradley wishes more than anything else in the world that he was with you. His Daniel. His knight and brown leathered armour. I promise you"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared you would push him away because his father wouldn't except him"

"Wow... His father deserves the worst of Hell"

"I know. I am so sorry"

"It's... well it's not alright and this isn't ideal but I'm willing to put up a charade for Bradley to be happy"

Daniel's phone went off, vibrating like mad. He peered at the Caller ID, apparently he'd missed ten missed calls from Bradley. He answered "I know everything, Bradley. Don't work yourself up or you'll be up all night again"

"Can you ever forgive me? I can't forgive myself! Please don't hate Grace, hate me! I deserve it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, deep breathes, yeah?" Daniel waited for a healthier response "Good. I understand everything, I just wish circumstances were different, Blake. I really do"

"Me too" A sniffle was heard over the speaker "I hate this, I hate having to hide like I'm back in the Victorian ages. There is a conference next week about gay rights and the LGBTQ+ community I managed to drag my father to. I'm telling him then, security can protect me"

"Me too. No way am I letting some poncy guard be responsible for you"

* * *

**AT THE CONFERENCE**

"Uh... Hi everyone, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for attending this conference, I honestly can't thank my helper enough for all of her hard work, please welcome Grace Winchester" Bradley announced as Grace joined him

"I appreciate the praise" Grace joked, earning a few chuckles "But I know why you did this and I know who for so I think you should let them know before they leave too"

Bradley sagged, mouthing the words 'Damn you'. Grace winked

"Uh, she's right" Bradley cleared his throat "Grace has been a fantastic help in this project and a bit of my personal life but, she isn't the Winchester my heart was after" He began to panic 'I can't'

"You can, if you keep this bottled up, it will destroy you" Grace encouraged behind the microphone

"I've associated many of my pieces with or to the Winchesters children who have accepted me like a second Brother or Cousin but I... I had to do something stupid. I turned myself into a complete hypocrite in order to please my father, Alexander Blake. I do care about you, you're my father but you are a selfish bully who deserves to be put in his place, in order for me to do that I have to ask Daniel Winchester to join me"

Grace pulled Nathan away as Daniel awkwardly walked up to the stairs next to Bradley "Brad?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, especially my father I have a statement to make!" Bradley froze, his father's poisonous glare and red face halted his progress

"You god damn drama queen, Bradley! Get your ass down here, now!" Alexander charged towards the stand

"No!" In a pure act of defiance Bradley pulled Daniel in for a full snog, Daniel was far too stunned to react for the first two seconds before his brain caught on. Grace cheered and began clapping, everyone followed suit. Both heard Alexander stutter his footsteps and roar out a strangled noise

"You cannot be serious? My son, a fairy? You make me sick!"

Daniel snapped, sharply pulling away from Bradley. "He is the best Human being I have ever met and for you to belittle him because he happens to find the same gender attractive, so what? Bradley wants to live his own life but he was terrified of your reaction but you know something hilarious, you're so damn insecure about yourself and what people think about you, so you take it out on your son and wife who have sacrificed everything for your sorry ass and if anyone in this room should be sick of anyone, it is you, sir! Now get out! Bradley and Katrina never want your shadow to rain on them any more, get out!"

A string of 'Out's were chanted among the guests, The Winchesters being the loudest with Katrina. Begrudgingly, he did leave. Everyone cheered, Bradley had cried in relief, Katrina did the same in happiness

"So, I guess that answers my question, Bradley Blake" Daniel whispered

"Huh? What?"

"I was going to ask you out but now that you've done that, I'm taking that as a yes"

"Of course! Of course I will!" Another passionate kiss was performed, in the chaos Daniel became over-excited and blew all the lights out, Grace, Nathan and Gabriel snapped them back, Daniel was fast enough to hide his wings shadow

"Wanna get out of here?" Daniel offered

"Yeah. Yeah I would love that"

The pair exited with a rally of excited with claps, whistles and cheers, the night ended on a high note.

* * *

"You know, this has been the best night of my life" Bradley leaned in on Daniel's shoulder

"Mine too, I'm sorry I got jealous"

"Hey, that was awkward enough as if was, I'm going to spend the rest of my life apologising for that, if you'll take me, of course"

"I don't share very well. Grace will need to find her own"

Bradley laughed as Daniel kissed him again. Both their lips were tingling raw and numb from kissing alone. They wouldn't go further than that right now but honestly they both thought kissing each other was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Well I loathe this part but I've gotta get back. No doubt mum is cooking up a storm in there. Talk later?"

"You got it"

Bradley entered his house, it was far too quiet, then he saw it...

Daniel was ready to take off however either a Demon was ripped in half or he just heard Bradley scream.

"Bradley!" Daniel flung himself inside the house, there he was... Alexander with slit wrists, dripping all over the dim-lit floor and hanging by a rope, Katrina on the table with a knife sticking out from her chest. Dinner absolutely everywhere.

"NO!" Bradley cried out from the floor, Daniel nearly crashed into the ceiling from fright

"Bradley, hey. I'm here, I'm here" Daniel dropped to his knees, wrapping himself around Bradley like an octopus, but hiding his wings. He cupped the back of Bradley head with a firm grip into his chest.

Bradley screamed to the heaven's, Daniel didn't care of the ringing in his sensitive ears but Bradley's family was now part of a murder-suicide. It didn't matter how much he attempted to comfort his boyfriend, Bradley was lost, chunks of him taken out and ripped apart from a selfish act on his father's behalf. Bradley wept, cried, screamed and shouted until his couldn't breath, he passed out in Daniel's arms. He called the police and an ambulance. His first night with Bradley may have started with cheer and joy but now only tragedy and horror would mark this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Bradley were on the verge of getting together (becoming mates is a huge deal and I WILL be bringing it up again later) until Bradley announced his sudden 'relationship' with Grace which was a sham to fool his Homophobic father.  
> Once the situation is explained to Daniel, neither Bradley nor Grace keep the sharade up any longer and Bradley uses the Confrence to his full advantage, leaves with Daniel and they have a wonderful night.  
> The new boyfriends say goodnight to each other, thinking everything is fine however in a fit of rage against his son and finding out he is gay Bradley's father killed his wife anf then himself.  
> Bradley stumbles into the scene and completely breaks. Daniel has to pick up the pieces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small flashback that lasts for a couple of Chapters.

Before the horror show and cluster of events with Bradley, all the Winchester, and Bradley spent the majority of their free time together at High School with each other. Daniel got unspoken protection and the Winchesters gained a friend.

Grace was rattling on about Gym, there was try-outs for gymnastics and she was aching to go but she feared she'd have an advantage over everyone else. Her powers. They did help a great deal and her flexibility was increased by her power somewhat but she did all the work. Silently she decided to not go and instead practice outside near the Gym on the grass so if she so desired to squeeze in last minute she could.

The scout for her gymnastics/dance team was no stranger to one of the Winchesters, given Nathan was spinning head of heels for her.

Jen Vasse was bored of seeing the exact same routine over and over by girls who she knew but wouldn't fit in with the rest of her squads. Movement outside caught her eye. She dismissed herself needing some air and found the movements she was do interested in. This little girl, doing tricks, flips, turn and walk overs couldn't have been any more than twelve but she had heard of this little fire cracker, she could stand up for herself but she was the sweetest girl anyone could encounter.

There was a huge problem to Jen's idea, the girl looked like he was way too young to join in, she would need training and Jen would have to coach her with everyone else, if the team had a weak link, you cut it out and reform the strong bond.

_Tucking a curly blonde strand out of her face she carefully made her way to the young girl who was currently doing intricate legs movements while holding a handstand_

_"I have to say, for a pipsqueak, you're impressive"_

_"Thank you" Grace tucked her legs in to her chest and stood herself up, her face red from the blood flow._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Grace Winchester, and you are?"_

_"Jen Vasse, I'm a scout and the head of cheer and dance"_

_"Nice to meet you. Do you need me to find someone for you? It'll take a few minutes as I'm still new"_

_"No, I want you to join however I do need to ask your age"_

_"Eleven but I'm twelve in a few weeks"_

_"Darn, you look like you could be amazing but the cut off is twelve... however I can keep a space available if anyone were to leave or our numbers are down"_

_"Oh, great"_

Jen had found Grace inside the canteen, "Hey you "

"Hi, guys this is Jen, the girl I was telling you about" Grace noticed her big Brother blushing

"Hello everyone, Grace I'm glad I found you there are a few spaces left so if you want to join it's last class tomorrow. I need your timetable"

"Sure, here"

"So Jen, never said you were after my sister"

"Oh, no... Winchester, I should have known. So, skipper this is your little nugget of a sister?"

"Oh yeah"

"Nugget?" Grace's squeaked to Daniel

"It's a good thing" Bradley answered

"Wait, 'skipper'?" Both Daniel and Grace asked

"Oh... you didn't tell them" Jen sing-songed out towards Nathan who grew several pink shades darker

"What did he do?" Grace grinned

"Well..." Jen started giggling

"Jen, don't you dare. No, no!" Nathan scrambled to his feet to cup Jen's mouth shut, the pair dashed out, Jen laughed while Nathan chased her

"Awww" Grace cooed "That's so sweet, they're adorable"

"You should see the googly eyes they give each other, it matches our family's"

Grace turned bug eyed "Wow"

* * *

Grace had managed to escape class before the rush hour at the end of a school day. She happened to catch a glimpse of one blur who looked eerily similar to Bradley, followed by several others who were taunting Bradley then Daniel zipped passed her

"Daniel,"

Grace followed the crowd, the word 'fight' was chanted around so it was clear what was going on, Grace had no clue where her big Brother was, if he was helping Daniel or trying to find her. Due to her small size he slinked through the crowd, Daniel was straddling one of the three people, keeping him pinned, he was struggling to jostle whoever was behind him, Grace and Nathan, he was the other side of the ring of people could hear Daniel telling Bradley to run however someone was struggling with Blake, he received a punch in the face, his glasses went flying off.

Nathan and Grace had had enough. Nathan charged the one bully who was at Daniel's back, Grace ripped away the other who had punched Bradley. She plucked up his glasses from the gravel and tore Bradley away from the scene by his arm "Come on!"

Scott Belrove yanked a bunch of Grace's golden brown hair, she yelped out and forced Bradley to move forward

"Break it up!" The head teacher's - Mrs Nelly - voice barked out. A teacher's whistle rang out, the over-watching crowd dispersed.

"Winchesters, Blake, Belrove, Harley, Adams! My office, now!"

Daniel cupped Bradley's face, "Hey, let me look at you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah... Daniel, I'm alright. Where are my glasses, I can't really see you"

"Here," Grace gave them to Daniel, who gently placed them on Bradley's face

"There you are" Daniel whispered

"You OK?" Nathan checked over his sister

"Uh huh. Just a little tug at my hair"

Belrove, Adams and Harley grumbled amongst themselves, the Winchesters and Bradley were separated from the bullies.

"Is this something that happens regularly?" Grace wondered to Nathan

"Yeah, it's why Uncle Dean and Cas is called is so much, same with Bradley's Mom. Daniel's appointed himself Bradley's protector, which unfortunately paints a target on his back, Bradley is pretty much a punching bag for everyone who thinks little of him which turns out is a lot of people. Only reason Daniel can take it is because of you-know-what, not that Daniel will ever admit as to why he'll take the beatings" Nathan hushed to his sister

"Damn, who do you think is gonna get called this time if all of us were involved?"

"No-one" Daniel confirmed "Mrs Nelly is only talking to Bradley, then Belrove and his idiots. She said to me that it was self defence so it's nothing but a verbal warning, she knows I'm just trying to help by taking some punches. Bradley hates the fact I stand up for him but it's not like he'll do anything to stop them, he's too awkward to yell and he doesn't know how to throw- Oh! I could teach him in self defence"

"Careful with that train of thought, don't want your wings spurting out on him revealing your secret"

"I plan on telling him... eventually"

"Tell him about your crush first" Nathan called in

Daniel's face turned beetroot red "Shut up"

"No" His younger cousin shot back

"Can we go yet? It's nearly four o'clock, I've got a text from Uncle Dean, no doubt you two both have as well.

"Oh, yeah" Daniel flipped out his phone, revealing a text from his Dad "Hang on. Mrs Nelly, do we have permission to leave?"

"Yes, Bradley needs escorted out"

"I'll do it, tell Dad I'll be a few minutes" Daniel offered automatically.

"Got it" Grace replied, mocking a salute as she and her brother left for the Impala, swiping up their rucksacks that were picked up by an outside assistant and placed by the office door.

"How often has Dan and Bradley been sent down here?"

"Few times a month, depends how often they get caught. Usually they can get away but Bradley got caught up in rush hour traffic, Scott managed to shove Bradley towards the back corner of the school, Daniel found them, grabbed his arm and tried to play 'brick wall' but then the troops got past him, you know the rest" Nathan replied

"Wow, I think one of us should be with him at the end of the day. I think I see him pass my last class tomorrow, I could walk him to his Mother's car"

"Careful, we can't use any powers or show we have any advantage over them"

"I know" Grace wasn't sure how to bring up her next point "You go on about Daniel telling Brad about his crush but what about you? I mean you were blushing harder than Daniel when Jen came over"

"That's... different"

"How?"

"Between Dan and Bradley the feelings are silently mutual, Jen... she's way outta my league. I like her, don't get me wrong, her eyes sparkling... her soft blonde hair..."

Grace noisily cooed again, bobbing her head side to side "Come on, I don't know anything about flirting but you and Jen were totally having a back and forth, it was like Dad and Gabe, minus the chasing"

"I don't know, maybe it's the same for her towards me but I'm not getting my hopes up. I asked Gabriel about bonding with someone I care about, it turns out it can be pretty permanent, if the bond mates break our heart a nasty mark, it's like a blistering burn chars over our chests above our hearts until we truly move on, it can be pretty nasty. Gabriel thought he found someone before Dad but it turns out she was only using him for power"

"Wow... that sounds horrible"

"Yeah,"

The Impala was only a few steps away "Hey Uncle Dean" Both chanted as the chucked their bags into the trunk

"What took you so long? Where's Dan?"

"He's taking Bradley to his parent's car"

"Again? Man, Dan's matching my record" Dean shook his head a little

"It was self defence" Daniel spoke up landing in the backseat, Dean flinched

"You're turning more into Cas" Dean corrected himself

"What?"

"Nothing. Wonder Twins, get in the back and let's go"


	19. Chapter 19

Grace wasn't sure why she was placed in the medical room, honestly she was completely fine.

Scott had - once again - cornered Bradley, Grace was talking to Bradley until Scott interrupted them by shoving Grace aside. She was the smallest of the trio, she faced Scott stating he should leave Bradley alone. Scott decided to shut Grace up, he punched her in the gut and rammed her into the lockers face first. Grace forced herself not the buck kick Scott in his stupid face however Grace decided to take it

"Bradley, go!" She yelled pulling against Scott's jacket. She was shoved again at the lockers and punched in the face, s gasp escaped from Grace. Scott proceeded to drive his knee into her side and forced to the ground. He gave solid kicks to her ribs, Grace counted four until suddenly they stopped. Faster than she should have Grace got up to see Nathan hovering over Scott who was cowering on the floor

"Nathan, stop!"

Her older Brother complied, Scott ran off.

"What the Hell were you doing, you were just taking that"

"You said not to show we have abilities"

"I didn't mean don't defend yourself. Never just lie down and take a beating, ever!"

"Grace, I'm so sorry"

"Bradley, I'm fine" Grace stood herself up, she wasn't hurt, her skin wasn't bruising or even sore. Scott hits felt like nothing, they were nothing to her.

"No, you shouldn't be up, let me take you to the medical room"

"Bradley" Grace started

"I should have helped you"

"Bradley," She tried again

"No, I need to stand up for you, for myself and now you've been hurt"

"Bradley, stop" Grace raised her voice, she brushed her wild hair out of her face "See? No bruising," She lifted up her white shirt to reveal her slim side "no marks. I can do a bunch of backflips to prove I'm alright"

"Come on," Bradley started to drag Grace towards the medical room, she couldn't fight against it so here she was sat in the medical room for no reason, other than playing the part. She'd get Scott back on her own, she would just have to wait for her golden opportunity. In other words, outside of school.

She couldn't wait to prank Scott and get her light-hearted revenge, Gabriel was teaching Grace all about how to control her magic tricks and conjuring skills so she knew this would be done right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does go a little over the top however these are Nephilim children, they don't handle situations in a conventional way. Plus I wanted to get back at one of my OCs for being a huge jerk.

When it came to revenge pranking Grace needed to step no further than her second father. He had given her a truck-load of ideas and that was just a starting point.

"Who exactly is this guy?" Gabriel wondered

"Well, he's one of the four major bullies dotted around the school. He thinks he's the highest of the pecking orders and honestly, everyone is sick of it"

"So, bully, snob, arrogant b-hole and think's he's the king?"

"Pretty much"

Gabriel hummed out "Well humiliation is one of the best tactics, in terms of revenge. What's the most important thing in this idiot's life?"

"Reputation and his looks, don't know why considering I'm sure every relationship he's had was imaginary"

Gabriel laughed "OK, public humiliation, but nothing too extravagant, can't have you being suspended over a joke"

"No," Grace stretched out "Well, there is a certificate's award coming up but I'm not how to use that to my advantage"

"Sam and Dean-o said something about that"

"Wait, instead of me getting back at him, why don't I expose him and I mean show the world, well school, what's he's really like. He puts on this fake bad-boy act for show but he's just a brute. He's a captain of a couple sports teams because he bullied his way up to the top and his grades are some of the lowest of the school, I've not peaked, I've overheard bits and pieces from teachers as I've passed them, I swear"

Gabriel nodded "So, public humiliation, exposure and what then?"

"I think I'd have to defend myself from an outburst, then no-one would let him forget that A. A Winchester took him down and B. Is a girl who he is double the size of. Come on, more anger leads to sloppy mistakes and who knows, he might ram himself into a wall for extra giggles"

"Sounds good but I would run it past the head just so she and the other teachers know what's heading their way, Baby Girl"

"Got it, thanks Gabriel" Grace bounced up from her chair and kissed the Archangel's forehead "You're the best" She ran off

"Glad I could help..."

* * *

Three nights later with a awards, a few parents attended, including Sam and Dean, it was casual which was a breath of fresh air for the Winchesters. Two out of the three Winchester received a 'Responsible Citizen' award, Daniel and Grace while Nathan received a 'Outstanding Achievement' for his over-achieving in multiple classes. He was definitely Sam's son.

It took a while to get to the Winchester siblings but that didn't mean Sam and Dean were any less proud. Mrs Nelly gave a small announcement that Grace had a small speech prepared about a rising issue within the school. She made her way to the podium, taking note of the round metal beam standing tall next to her

"Hello, apologies in advanced as I'm sure everyone would like to get up and stretch your legs so I'll keep this brief. Bullying, I'm sure more than one of you, student, parent, aunt, guardian or whoever has experienced it at some point. This issue has risen in our High School by about forty percent, from my resources and questionnaires, I also noticed there was one member who stood out vastly from the crowd, though it is unethical to quote 'name and shame' this young man, well I say man... he has been making people's lives misery and-"

"Hey Winchester, why don't you sit your fuzzy ass down!" A familiar voice called to her, Sam and Dean were far from impressed.

"Well thank you for introducing yourself, Scott. Why don't you come up here so you can give us some pointers about bullying, come on up!" The crowd waited in anticipation, "Come on, the sooner you get up here the sooner you can leave, come on!" Grace's voice was purposefully chipper, her smile fake but convincing.

"I'm no-one's bitch, Winchester!"

"No, you're just a huge Jerk to everyone around you"

Dean struggled not to laugh, Sam nudged him in the ribs with his elbow

Scott sighed, hard. Finally getting up from his chair half of the audience applauded

"Thank you for joining me, now, you have been known to shove certain people into or against lockers, punch and kick your way to victims black and blue and yet you see yourself as King of this place, can I ask you why?"

"Because they deserved it!"

"Thank you so much for admitting that"

"What?"

"They deserved it? Hmm, you pick on who you believe is weak but it's only to pad and stroke your ego, I speak for all of them when I say you are pathetic for tearing down people just to make yourself seem just that little bit superior but let me tell you something, you're not! Does anyone agree?"

"Yeah!" Bradley spoke up with confidence, he stood up "I'm not the only one, what's worse is that you choose those who have health issues, I have Anxiety, Macey has ADHD and Thomas is half blind, there are so many others and sorry for mentioning names, but don't your dare say they deserve any of that, you coward!"

"Oh, finally growing some balls, Blake, finally coming out behind the Winchesters skirts"

"Do not insult my family" Grace calmly ordered

The thick tension around the room was making people fidget in their seats

"You know what, Winchester. I figured you'd be a stuck up princess and I was right and you know what should happen to people like that, they should get taken down a peg or two and have them kept there"

Grace had to laugh, her eyes turned dead, her smile was empty "If you think I'm a princess, you clearly know nothing about me however I will humour you, how would one take a princess down a peg or two?"

"Like this!" Scott swung hard for Grace, many of the crowd gasped however Scott did not hit his intended target, Grace wanted this reaction and had swiftly moved to the side forcing Scott's hand to forcefully connect with the metal beam, a crunch and echo of the impact was heard. Scott let out a roar.

"I think's all I have time for folks, you've seen this bully's true colours and what little remorse he has within him, please, take bullying seriously and help those who need it. Stand up to those who have hurt you and they will never be able to strike again. Thank you for your time, I apologise again for the multiple outbursts, I do not, however, apologise for the strength my friend portrayed today"

Grace made a show of leaving, Scott stumbled over the Grace to aim a kick, another obvious play by Scott, spinning around she caught the swinging leg and hooked his standing one out from under him, he splattered onto his back, slightly winded but nothing serious, it was payback after all. Growling under her breath, Grace leaned forward to belittle him more "It's long since past someone taught you a lesson instead. Remember this feeling, it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life if you keep up the way you act and treat people. It will bite you a lot harder in the ass than I will, trust me" She whispered in his ear, for one second she allowed a golden flash to flicker over her eyes. Scott stared in fear at her.

"Mrs Nelly, if you could kindly call an ambulance for a severely broken hand, possible wrist and make sure his breathing keep steady, please?"

"Of course, Ms Winchester" She gestured for Grace to step closer "Well done but next time, try not to make the next announcement as violent"

"He attacked me first, I was simply defending myself like all people should against bullies, ma'am. Goodnight" Grace returned to her seat, given a re-seated Bradley a wink and thumbs up for his bravery.

An ambulance was called and surprisingly Scott was honest about how he got his injuries. Mrs Nelly thanked the parents, aunts and uncles or guardians for attending the event. The student crowd escaped as if their lives depended on it as did most adults when it came to those close to Sam and Dean.

Bradley made a b-line for Daniel, the smaller Human wrapped himself around the Nephilim in a bear-hug. Daniel was comforting Bradley softly, wrapping one arm around his best friend's back and one gently cupped the back of his black-haired head "I'm so proud of you, Brad" He rocked them from side to side, it was almost like they were dancing together like a couple, they weren't. Soon though, Nathan and Jen were almost together at this point and Grace had their say about it they would be. Very soon.

Katrina crept up to them "Hello, can I have my son back, please?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to comfort Bradley"

"I know, and I love you for it" Katrina shot back, "Uh, Daniel, which on is Grace's father, the tall one or the overly tall one?"

"Overly tall, his name is Sam"

Sam's head popped up at the mention of his name "Yeah?"

"Mr Winchester, hello. You may already know me, I'm Katrina Blake, Bradley's Mother and I have to say you're little girl is the sweetest, bravest and one of the most generous people I know. A wonderful reflection of you and Daniel"

"Daniel is his," Sam pointed to a distracted Dean "He's my nephew, Nathan is mine as well and yes, I am proud of all of them"

"Oh, I thought they were all siblings"

"Technically Grace and Nathan are, Daniel is the cousin but long ago we gave up the little details, Dean and I have our own respective partners and we all couldn't be happier with how out kids turned out"

"Not bad for bizarre creatures, right?" Dean added

Sam rolled his eyes "Like I said..."

Katrina laughed "Well, I should go. Come on Bradley. You can talk Daniel's ears off later tonight"

Both Bradley and Daniel blushed

"Good job today, Brad. It took a lot for you to do that"

"I hoped I helped today, talk later tonight?"

"You got it"

"Could you be more oblivious?" Grace poked her eldest sibling in the shoulder once Bradley and Katrina had walked away.

"What are you talking about?"

Shutting her eyes, her eyebrows raised to the roof "Wow... you keep living in that bubble land of yours and I swear there will be neon signs on Heaven's gates addressing your cloud nine high, Daniel"

The eldest Nephilim still had no clue what everyone was talking about

"You are utterly hopeless, Dan" Grace muttered

"Dad, how did you cope with this?" Nathan asked

"Uh... with a lot of determination and teeth-gritting"

"Sounds like Hell," Nathan replied, Dean fake-glared at his nephew.

"I think we should go, I doubt many people want us, well me, to stick around"

"Yeah, I hate schools anyway" Dean agreed, dragging away his family to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Note: End of Flashback. Heading back to present. Bradley has been staying in the cabin - mentioned back in Chapter 1 - with the Winchester. Bradley is going to therapy under Daniel's guidance, I'll be briefly mentioning it later but RIGHT NOW I'm digging them all out of this little dark hole 
> 
> I've put them in but *Heads Up* it doesn't last forever
> 
> They're Winchesters. They have the almighty Winchester Luck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Breaking up this little event up in two. I think if I kept going it may have become tedious, not one to bore the viewers I hope this isn't taken as a bad thing so Enjoy the first half of the Upcoming Event

After their first encounter with a Demon and at the ages of twelve and eight the Nephilim knuckled down to discover what they could and could not do.

First priority for Daniel was hiding his wings, at first it involved high-stress situations however those lead to Daniel's back being torn, bleeding and weeping heavily again. Once they were out it was a matter of controlling them, they needed to be under his command if he were to use them in the future

Grace decided to read up on Lore that Sam had left lying around. She took her own notes and found interesting warding to use for either protection or attacks. Nathan wanted his wings too. He begged Gabriel for information but his reply was always the same "For you guys they will all come out differently, Daniel was under a lot of pressure, his unveiled from fierce amounts of protective nature towards his father, your Uncle. Yours will be different because you aren't like Daniel"

He was still think about that while in school, he was waiting for his wings to just sprout out in the middle of class, outing him as a Supernatural being and God only knows what would happen to him and his family, Demons would find them and Nathan couldn't fathom what else could. be out there

Jen was waving her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of it

"You lost yourself for about ten minutes, are you OK?"

"Yeah, sorry. Something been on my mind but anyways, sorry you were telling me about your family"

"You know it's alright, how often do I get distracted during our conversations?"

"True,"

"Anyways, you know how well my step-mum and I get on..." Jen rolled her eyes, her face twisting in disgust "Dad is great but I can't stand her"

"I know, we have a bunch of spare rooms if it gets too much for you"

"I know, but that's not an invitation to my pants, Winchester"

Nathan reeled back "Jen, I'm not like your ex, I don't take advantage and you know that"

Jen gave sorrow-filled eyes "I'm sorry. I can't help it"

"It's alright... why don't we move on, I want to head to a mall to clear my head tomorrow. Do you want to join in? I can bring pipsqueak to make you feel more comfortable"

"Sure I mean, why don't you, me, Daniel, pip and Blake all go"

"Great," An idea flashed across Nathan's mind "You know that the summer dance is coming up, why don't we all pick ideas for each other, I'm sure we'll knock our dates out of the park, I mean, I don't have a date, we all know Daniel and Blake are going together and Grace... I'm not sure how she feels about it yet, it'll be her first one"

At the time, none of the Winchester children knew that would be their last chance at normality.

To say the Winchesters were out of their element was an understatement. No-one had even gone to a dance and they had to wear formal attire. It seems half of the mall knew what the do, however not the area the group of four teens and one pre-teen were currently positioned. They made a pit-stop at the food court to rethink their 'battle plan' as it had been dubbed

"OK. I think we're too big a group to do this together, how about Grace, Blake and myself take off and then you two brutes can find something suitable" Jen offered

"No, you can't keep Bradley and Daniel separate, especially in here" Nathan reminded. In the first few minutes Bradley had endured a small panic attack from the sheer amount of people, Daniel took him outside and mentally prepared his best friend for the second entrance, Bradley had taken hold of Daniel's hand with might and the Winchester returned it with a squeeze, Daniel had said if Bradley needed an outlet to grab him and give indicators of feelings, no-one dared to say a word against it, not that they gave it a second glance but still.

"OK, then Grace and I will find our girly wear while you boys have fun"

"Wait, what?" All three boys questioned

"Come on, it's easy. Find a smart shirt and a little stick on tie to match. I've been to two of these parties, trust me, no-one cares, you can wear dark jeans if you feel too uncomfortable in trousers" Jen dragged Grace away, she begged telepathically for help but neither Nathan or Daniel would help her.

Grace was many things, a Nephilim, a Trickster-in-Training, a Lore Reader, a gymnast and a dancer with Jen but she was far from a girly girl. She couldn't understand the ramblings her friend was making about dresses and lengths and colours, it all blended into random nonsense and unknown territory.

Finally Jen realised Grace had no clue and told her "I know you're new but you gotta make an impression, you're my stand-in little sister and I'm not having this ruined for you. I've been on a back0end of teasing at this party, it's no fun but if you dress to impress then they'll leave you alone for sure"

"Okay?"

"Great, so I'm thinking..." Jen breezed over to one item that had actually caught Grace's eye and shoved it in Grace's face "This! Now go try it on and show it to me. I know exactly what I'm wearing and I have something to ask you about"

"Can you ask me now?" Grace pleaded

"Nope, get your butt in there, Winchester" For good measure Jen playfully patted Grace's ass as motivation, Grace was used to Jen's odd techniques for lifting spirits so her act didn't bother her.

Trying on the chosen item Grace fell in love, it fit and it felt right, her only issue was length but Jen had her sorted with heels at the ready.

"It feels strange being average height now..."

"Break those in and that will save your feet from aches and possible bleeding"

"What? Bleeding?"

"Yeah, sometimes your feet will be rubbed raw by the shoe causing either a blister or potential breakage of skin, take emergency plasters and a needle just in case"

Grace didn't mention her Angelic powers could clear all aliments away with no trouble. After discovering her healing abilities she wore it like a second skin which in the long run was doing great for her.

"Well you've seen me. Now it's your turn"

"I know exactly what I'm choosing, your brother won't know what hit him!"

Grace stumbled out of her heels "My brother?"

"Oh! Shoot, I was going to ask if I could gain your blessing for asking Nathan out to this dance, we've been tip-toeing around each other about it and we know it" Jen slipped into a changing room with her picked dress

"OK, Well, sure. If Daniel's oblivious to Bradley, Nathan knows exactly who he wants-- I mean that, he likes you-- but I wasn't suppose to say and I-, Urgh I can't word this right!"

"He likes me?"

"Yeah, I had a running bet with my Dad and Uncle to see who would be first. Dad wins, he said I'm too much like Gabriel and would spill the secret by accident, I'll text him now, I owe him five bucks and Uncle Dean owes me the same"

"Wow, you've got a tight-knit pack"

"Yeah, it's awesome... Wait, I didn't think-"

Jen cut her off by exiting the changing room, her dress was amazing "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Whaddya think?"

"You look like... my best way of describing it would be swan lake, but in a positive way"

Jen let out a high-pitched squeal, Grace's ears didn't appreciate that but made no showing of it "Great! Nathan will be drooling"

"OK, ew. Didn't need to know that..."

The boys found their task much easier, they found each other's formal shirts. Daniel dealt with a near-anxiety attack with Bradley so Nathan kept his space from the pair to cool off and text Grace and Jen they had to wait outside for Bradley's sake. Poor Bradley apologised more that fifty times between their way from the bathroom, to the changing room to the exit

"Blake, for the last time, stop. We anticipated this would happen and you did great today. Only two with a bunch of crowds and lots of movement, you did great so enough with the 'I'm sorry' act because you don't have to be. We got what we came for and

I'm sure the girls and all of us had a good time, right?"

Bradley nodded, tears trickling down his cheeks, which were swiped away by Daniel

"I want you to say it,"

"I..." Bradley spluttered a breath

"Come on, I know you can do it"

"I... am..." Bradley took another deep shaking breath "I am stronger... than I know..."

"And I am so proud of you" Daniel whispered in return

"Is everything alright now?" Jen asked. When did the girls get back?

"Yeah, malls can be an overload for me, thanks for waiting"

"We were in no rush, it's only three in the afternoon. It's fine. Like Dan said, we anticipated this and prepared ourselves for the worst to best scenarios" Nathan comforted

"Yeah, did you find anything?" Grace changed the subject

"Uh huh" Bradley answered "We found each other a shirt to wear and Grace I wanna ask you about something"

"Sure," Grace waited

"I meant in private..."

"Oh! Sure, yeah. I'll give you my number, I'll take this, yoink" Grace swiped Bradley's phone, dialled in her number under the initials G.W. and slid it back into Brad's back pocket "I'm saved in, have fun with my random texts"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Daniel has an upcoming birthday after the next two Chapters. Not sure he's going to be in the Party Mood though...
> 
> Originally some of these events were going to take place in a different chronological order so I'll try to make sense of it all. I do apologise but whenever I write this story I am always in a different mind-set about what is going to happen and when without creating a bunch of annoying leaps.

The group headed their separated ways. The Winchester trio had finally returned to the their 'fake' home, their cabin from years ago that was still well-kept. It was great to be back there and have somewhere that wasn't the Bunker. This place had huge windows and a surrounding forest and a lake below about a twelve foot drop, that was great during the best weather to cool off.

"So, we have our stuff, wonder what Blake wanted to talk about? You and he are attached at the hip so what gives..." Grace questioned

"Don't know, but if he wants to talk to you, maybe he's nervous about something"

Grace shrugged "So, Nath' are you gonna ask Jen?"

"...Yeah" Whispered Nathan

"Ooh, that sounded confident" Grace shot back

"Well you're one to talk, you've not spoke to a single guy about going, even for fun"

"Well that's different, you and Dan have someone to ask, everyone I know would just reject me faster than I asked and the rest would just play along and then," Grace snapped her fingers with no power behind it "Bam, I get stood up and humiliated"

"But everyone knows not to do that to you, the situation with Belrove was warning enough" Daniel replied

"Belrove was a special case, he was a bully and picked on the wrong people, he got his just desserts. Anyone else, I wouldn't go that far, but I think I scared people away with that prank, given the fact he was expelled and hospitalised for my actions"

"We know" Nathan answered "But come on, you can try and get a date for this thing. It doesn't have to be a sealed deal but seriously"

"Stop. I'm alright going by myself. I might have more fun when I get there"

"Actually, I'm probably not supposed to say but I think Jen is trying to find someone for you" Nathan casually let slip.

"Oh no..." Grace's head dropped to her chest "She's already got me doing this stupid girly crap but now she's trying to find me a date," Grace groaned out again "She's your girlfriend, tell her to stop"

Nathan turned bright pink "She's not my girlfriend"

"Yes she is" Both Daniel and Grace said in sync

"So, what can we do for the rest of the day?" Nathan asked

"Home, please" Grace begged her siblings

"Yeah, I'll second that" Daniel added

"Great, which home, Bunker or fake home?"

"Where are our parents?" Grace quizzed

Daniel closed his eyes, breathing in slowly to connect to Castiel's powers, finding his location and current company "Fake home, with Dad"

"Great, let's go. I hate doing things last minute but I guess we've got no choice"

* * *

The night of the Dance came. Bradley arrived first, wearing a black suit and white shirt with a forest green tie, his glasses were tucked into his breast pocket for formality, it looked strange to see him without his glasses to Daniel.

The Nephilim was wearing almost the exact same thing, except he had a navy blue tie on instead, Dean, Grace and Nathan thought it was adorable, Bradley and Daniel swore it wasn't planned. It really wasn't.

Jen was just a few steps behind, hiding beneath a black large, long coat along without any make-up or bling but her bag would suggested otherwise.

"Crap" Grace whispered to herself, plastering a smile on her face towards Jen.

"Get out of those tom-boy clothes, Winchester" Grace was the last one to get dressed for this Dance "For one night I wanna see more than all-black and that green leather jacket"

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes! Now march your butt up those stairs and get dressed, we have a hour before those doors open and we're not arriving late"

"What a horror that would be" Grace rolled her eyes, accepting the shoving up the stairs from her friend

"Why do I see this night ending in actual horror?" Bradley questioned

"Because we are the Winchesters. But trust us, we'll keep you and Jen safe. You look great, Blake"

Bradley blushed at Daniel's comments, like he always did "Thanks..." He ducked his head

"Hey," Daniel lifted his chin "Are you gonna be OK with the crowds?"

"I think so, I took my pill and I have you tonight so I know I'll be alright"

"Pill?"

"Uh, yeah... They help my Anxiety and my outbursts from crowds"

"Outbursts? Wrong word there, Brad"

"I guess,"

_"Winchester, stop fighting me!" Was heard through the ceiling, clearly things were not going Jen's way._

All the males raised their heads to the stairs, wondering how much of a fight Grace was putting up

_"Jen, quit trying to poke out my eyes!" A struggle was heard along side a muffled crash._

Everyone had a chuckle to themselves about that, "I think our night has to get past the girls first, Bradley" Nathan remarked

"Probably, you look handsome too by the way"

"Oh? Remembered I was in the same room?" Nathan jabbed without heat, he was wearing an ash-coloured suit and tie, with a white shirt underneath.

All three boys going to the Dance had black Chelsea boots on.

"Yeah, I did..." Eventually.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Grace huffed for the fifth time in the hour

"Because I made you, seriously Grace it's not going to kill you being girly for ten seconds"

"I know but," She twirled around, her dress flowing with elegance at her movements "this isn't me. I feel like a fool. I wish I had your confidence for this"

"Wait until you've performed on stage with me, then you'll see the real me and by real me I mean nervous wreck"

"What? You're putting on a face?"

"Kinda, I don't want to overshadow you with your brother. It's not fair for you to feel pushed aside, you come before me in this family"

"You don't know us that well, we make sure we put everyone before ourselves but I don't get pushed aside, yes Nathan and Dan have someone to call their own but I don't feel left out, really. My brothers can forget about me for a couple hours and honestly, I want them to feel unburdened"

"Grace..."

Grace cleared her throat, she had said to much. Spinning back around to face her full-length mirror to look once over herself she knew the final touch needed, picking up Jen's make-up she dusted over the sparkle gold and padded her eyelids generously, she blew the excess from her hand onto the mirror, using magic it glittered over her face, her nude lipstick glistened slightly. Her hair was already up in a styled and braided bun that Jen had created, two curled bangs framed her face.

Finally, she looked at herself in this offending dress; it was hunter green, the straps crossed over her chest and back, it was fitted with a low back and flowing skirt that reached her feet, there was a golden low v-shaped plate resting on her waistline, Jen found a golden set of (new) heels for Grace to borrow for the night, a gold band wrapped around her right wrist to match.

When Grace had compared Jen to Swan Lake she wasn't kidding, Jen's dress was an A-line V-necked sleeveless knee-length silver dress, the top was dusted in sparkles and beading in the right places, the skirt was had a sprinkling of glitter with a slight poofiness behind it. Her shining silver heels matched, her hair was half up-half down, the half that was up was fishtail braided, a glitter-filled flower clasp held it together. Her make-up was silver, smokey and looked gorgeous along with the bright ruby red lipstick.

"OK, ready to reveal?"

"Not really, I'm more concerned about why you've been grinning like the Cheshire Cat for the past twenty minutes"

"I have a surprise for you, but sworn to secrecy"

"Oh God..." That only meant the worst of things

"Trust me, it's not as bad as you think" Jen winked, throwing on her silver shul, confidently strolling towards the stairs. When Grace attempted to move in her heels it felt impossible

"How do you do that?"

"What, walk in heels? It just takes some practice"

"OK..." Grace wobbled over to her friend, managing to snag her black-leather jacket, sticking her tongue to Jen in defiance out as far as it could "You said no green leather jacket, this doesn't count"

Jen rolled her eyes "Yeah, you can't fall back on technicalities forever, Winchester"

"Watch me"

"We're ready, every guy has to shut his eyes, it's the rules!" Jen ordered down the staircase

"What the..?" Grace wondered

"You have to make a dramatic reveal, sweetie. You never get to re-live this moment"

"Okay" Grace carefully made her way down the steps, Jen followed with ease behind her "OK, you can open them"

After blinking the Winchester (and Blake) reaction was "Whoa,"

"See?" Jen nudged Grace

"Right,"

Sam kept his thoughts to himself, when he saw Jen, she honestly reminded him of Jess, his son was dating someone who looked like a ghost from his past. Gabriel picked up on this, rubbing Sam's back in circles

"Have to say Grace, I'd never think to see you in a dress" Dean broke the silence

"Thanks Uncle Dean"

"Holy crap, Jen. You look... absolutely amazing" Nathan complimented

Jen made an 'Aww' noise, smiling away "Is our special delivery here yet?"

"Uh huh, it's waiting by the door"

"Good, now grab your partners and let's head off" Sam and Dean offered to chauffer the kids in the Impala and the Not-a-Pimp car.

Grace was puzzled, "Wait, what's the 'special delivery'?"

"Something for you" Jen answered, linking her arm inside of Nathan's offered one. They looked like a set piece, same and Dan and Bradley, Daniel had slipped a hand down Bradley's back, resting his hand on Bradley's right hip.

"What?" Grace asked

"Well we felt bad that you didn't manage to find a date for this so I called in a friend of mine and thought we'd set up a little fake date"

"I settled on going alone" Grace whined, pouting

"Should I go then?" A male voice called through

"No!" Was a general response from most bar Sam and Grace

"Ok," The voice responded

"Come on, I want you to meet him"

Grace was unsteadily lead to the front door, there stood someone who was just around fourteen (Grace guessed), he had dirty blonde hair, more blonde than brunette, his eyes were silver-blue, he was tall, matching Daniel's height - who was 5'7 - and skinny, he was wearing a charcoal coloured suit, black shirt and dark green tie.

"But I settled" Grace repeated.

"Did you colour-coordinate everyone?" Daniel had to ask Jen

"Our present, yes. Everyone else, no. Grace this is Tyler, Tyler, my 'little sister', Grace"

Both Grace and Tyler were flustered by each other

"Uh, hi..." Tyler began

"Hello," Grace couldn't help but look around to her siblings, Dads and Uncles for help, she had no clue how to handle this situation.

"Like Jen said, I'm Tyler. I've heard so much about you, everything positive don't worry"

"Great, I wish I could say the same but this is my first encounter with you"

Tyler laughed, Grace could feel happiness and warmth spread out within her chest "I like your laugh" Grace whispered

"Thanks"

"OK! Pictures!" Jen announced

"What?" All the Winchesters and Blake questioned, Tyler was unfazed by Jen.

"Yeah, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel agreed to take a couple of photos of everyone, three couples and two trios and then one big group"

"I'm actually scared for you Nathan. I'm truly terrified" Grace admitted to her big Brother

"Honestly? Me too" Nathan nodded "Doesn't matter what we find out we can do, there's no way I can stand up to her"

"OK guys, let's get the chick flick moment out of the way then you're off" Dean announced playfully

"Uncle Dean, kill me please" Grace pleaded

"Never. Besides can't have Tyler all alone tonight"

"True. Sorry Tyler, if you can't tell I'm not a fan of these things"

"Well if it's any consolation, I can't dance"

"I don't think I'll be able to tonight anyway" Grace showed her heels hidden under her dress

"Cool, we can stand and sway if that helps"

"Sounds great" Grace agreed, holding out her hand to shake, which Tyler complied, smothering a laugh.

Pictures were taken, the Winchester trio, then the partners, one each of the couples of the night, all the boys, both girls and then the large group together.

"OK, blindness aside can we go?" Daniel begged, blinking and rubbing his eyes, Bradley sympathised with his boyfriend, distracting the pain with a kiss to the cheek and then the lips

"So who's going with who? Separating the Dynamic Duo is not recommended" Grace added in, awkwardly fiddling with Tyler's hand

"Wait, who's the Dynamics?"

"Dan and Bradley, Bradley has Anxiety and Daniel is one of the few who can calm him down properly"

"How about Nathan, Blake and myself go in one car, the girls and Tyler go in the other?" Daniel offered, squeezing Bradley's hand

"Sure, I'll take the boys, Sam you alright with the girls and extra?" Dean continued

"Yeah, we'll be back soon, text us when you all want to come back, since it'll be late we've set up the living room like a indoor camping area for everyone, save time and energy later on" Sam followed up

"Great, are your parents OK with you staying?" Grace asked her 'date'

"Yeah, I mean, Jen did all the planning and ran it over by my Dad"

"Awesome! Teams, split up and we'll rendezvous at school" Jen ordered

"You're such a dork" Nathan laughed, kissing her on the cheek before splitting to the Impala

"You love it, Winchester" She grinned at him

"Yeah I really do" Nathan muttered to himself.

* * *

The car journey for Grace and Sam was awkward, to put lightly. How could this not be an issue? What the Hell was Grace supposed to say to Tyler, Jen and Bradley were both on the dark about the Nephilim secret and Grace wasn't exactly pinning that to be an opening line _"Hey, I know we just met but I've got to tell you that I'm not Human, in fact Gabriel is an Archangel of the Lord and my family and I are a mixture of Hunters and Celestials beings that occasionally go out and slaughter creates of the night that shouldn't even exist"_ Yeah... didn't seem like her winning option so she opted for the first thing that came to mind

"So Tyler,"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known Jen and what she was up to?"

"Two weeks, I've seen you around school but after what happened to Scott everyone's been afraid to over-step their boundaries"

"Oh," Grace ducked her head down in shame

"No, it's not a bad thing. I mean, Belrove was an asshole and deserved what he got from you and everyone else"

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, let's just say when you stood up to him you sparked up everyone's courage to do the same,"

Grace's face was full of pain, turning away from everyone's eyes "I don't know whether to be happy or ashamed of that"

Sam cleared his throat "Be proud, Baby Girl. You opened the door, people who needed and wanted to walked through"

"OK..." Grace held her gaze away from the crowd

"Grace, look at me" Tyler said "please?"

At a snail's pace she complied "Yeah?"

"You know thanks to you Scott stopped picking on my best friends. They stood up to him and honestly it was amazing. So thank you" Tyler left hand had somehow found it way to gently hold the underneath of her chin, he almost pulled her in however remembered he was in a car with A. Her Dad and B.

Jen, who was no doubt filming the entire thing "Sorry"

"For what?" Grace removed her chin from his grip, locking her eyes with his. Sam caught a glance in the mirror, it was almost like he and Gabriel was doing that.

"So Jen, how much is Nathan struggling to keep up with you"

"Oh please, he's in the other side of the world, Sam. Grace has to drag the poor guy half way before he even notices he's trailing his feet"

"Damn, sorry about that. Wish I could help"

"No thanks, Sam. Are they still staring at each other?"

"No, we're listening to your conversation" Grace answered, both she and Tyler holding interest with the other two

"So Tyler, how old are you? What's your favourite subject?"

"I'm fourteen, sir and history's my more chosen preference"

"Oh, that's good. What's with the 'Sir'?"

"Habit," Tyler dismissed "Dad tells me to treat all those with high respect"

"OK, but it's Sam, not 'Sir', Jen and Bradley calls me by my first name, since you're Grace's date the rules still apply"

"Sam... Winchester?"

"Yes?"

"You know my Dad"

"I do?"

"Yeah, but he's not exactly positive when it comes to a Winchester"

"Meaning?" Grace sharply returned

"Just... my Dad said that the Winchesters were not someone..." Projecting a long sigh through his nose Tyler continued "I should have just kept quiet"

"Tyler, may I speak to you when we get there?" Sam questioned

"Sure,"

The rest of the journey was silent, albeit a little awkward but nothing uncomfortable. The Impala was already there, When Sam got up he gestured for

Dean to come over

"What's up?"

"I think Tyler's Dad is a Hunter, we apparently know him and it not in a good way" Sam whispered, watching all the kids interact

"Really? Shit"

"I know. Tyler a word?"

"Yeah,"

"Go easy on him, I would like this fakery to continue to the end of the night" Grace joked

"I know,"

"This is Grace's first experience like this, she's not usually this quiet. Try and get her out of the bubble she shut herself in"

"Got it. I promise I'll make sure she has a good night"

"Great"

Watching without staring creepily Sam and Dean noticed how careful all three Winchester were being around so many people, Dean could read the amount of tension Daniel had in his back, Nathan was nervous and Grace just didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Think they'll be OK?" Sam wondered

"Yeah, I don't think Nathan's going to survive though..."

Sam chuckled, "True"

"I say that look on your face, by the way"

"What?"

"When you saw Jen in that outfit, you had a haunted look on your face. You see Jess in her don't you? Are you alright?"

Sam nodded, wishing his brother would not pick up on every little thing, but then he wouldn't be Dean would he? "Yeah. I'm good. I just hope nothing happens to them"

"Which 'them'?"

"Bradley, Jen and Tyler, our kids can protect themselves but that does put a target on the others backs"

"I know, and when they're ready, they'll tell the world who and what they are, come on. Let's head back, all this Dr Phil crap's giving me a headache. Wanna race home?"

"Are you five years old?"

"Think you'll lose that badly?" Dean grinned

"No. I don't want Cas jumping down my throat for ruining his car"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Note: OK I'm sorry but I don't want this Chapter to drag on longer than it needs to be.
> 
> Next Chapter is going to wrap up this Party and start the downward hill the Winchester Teens and Pre Teen embark on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK I'm sorry for the wait.  
> Also fight scenes are always better in my head, when it comes to writing them out I can never describe what's going on without sounding as if I'm droning, I'll try and do better next time.  
> Sorry again for the wait.

So Monsters were real... that was great.

They couldn't have just one night of fun, could they?

The night had started well, all three Winchesters and their partners entered the building with elegance and no-one was bothering them, Daniel offered Bradley a dance, it was sweet to watch, however they discovered neither really could so they improvised, Daniel was grateful his wings had time to breathe before now, he would have been screwed otherwise. Nathan and Jen weren't getting anywhere so Grace decided to shove them towards the dance floor while she claimed herself a drink, the idea of having a Wildfire sounded appealing, Tyler decided to get a Sandstorm.

"Cheers to the strangest night of my life" Grace called over the music

"Cheers to you too"

Their plastic cups knocked together while the duo chugged their sweet drinks down.

"That was awful" Tyler complained

"What? Seriously?"

"How can you handle that much sweetener?"

"What can I say, I'm a sweet-tooth by nature" Grace had accidently used Gabriel's flirting trick of the double-eyebrow wriggle. Both blushed like idiots afterwards

"So... Wildfire, what do you say to a dance?" Tyler offered

"I say you're on, Sandstorm" Tyler twirled Grace around, causing her to giggle

"Hey, a smile... I got one"

"Yes you did," Grace swayed in Tyler's grip on her waist "This is better than I expected" She looked around to find her siblings, Daniel was whispering sweet-nothings to calm Bradley down while Jen was spinning Nathan around the dance floor like there was no tomorrow, Nathan may be a Nephilim but my God he would be found dead by tonight if he wasn't careful with Jen. Poor guy...

"I think your Brother's met his match. Jen's sending him to an early grave" Tyler spoke in her ear

"I know, think Dan and Brad will live though," She nodded towards her eldest sibling

"Yeah, it's sweet isn't it?"

"Unbelievably" Grace faced Tyler again, "I..." Tyler had stopped, moving his head down towards Grace's, gently cupping her chin he pulled her in closer, "...No" She pulled away

"No?"

"Please, don't do that"

"OK..." Tyler returned to his full height

_"Need me to kick his ass, I saw that" Nathan's voice echoed within Grace's mind while he was still dancing with Jen, calmer than before now._

_"No, I'm alright. He startled me, that's all"_

"Do you want to get some air?" Tyler offered

"Yeah, I'd prefer that" Grace made quick haste between the dance floor and the exit. It was colder outside than it had been an hour ago, Grace didn't mind, nor did she pick up her coat either

"You cold?"

"No,"

"I'm sorry about that"

"No, it's fine... heat of the moment I guess?"

"Maybe,"

The pair entered awkward silence, Grace had huddled into Tyler from shielding against the wind, the pair danced by swaying again until something caught Grace's attention

"Did you hear that?" She froze, turning away from him, facing the dark, empty area around the school

"Hear what?" Tyler asked

"I... I have to get my brothers"

"Oh! Spoil sport" A demon appeared from nowhere in front of her

"Tyler, run!" She was whacked in the face by the Demon's fist in the face

"Grace!"

"Go!" She yelled kneeing the Demon in the crotch and running as fast as her wobbling heels allowed her to

_"Code Black, I repeat, Code Black!"_

_"Son of a bitch!" Both siblings returned_

Daniel had shivered violently just after Grace's message, "Blake, I need you to be brave, stay with Jen alright?"

"What? Daniel, what's going on?"

A shotgun blast caused everyone to drop to the ground, the DJ was nearly killed, as well as several teachers being threatened "All right, everyone co-operate and this goes smoothly"

"Who are you!" Daniel demanded, keeping Bradley firmly behind him

"Oh? Oh! We know who you are, where's the others?"

"Hey boss, found one!" A Demon dragged Grace in by the arm, her hair was half-undone while stray hairs had fallen all over her face. Nathan was ready to charge however there were far too many people to consider witnesses of his non-human outburst

"Take her outside, you know what to do, have our special friend deal with that"

"Wait! Take me too!" Nathan demanded

"Nathan, no!" Jen pleaded

"I promise I'll be right back, take care of Blake for me, yeah? Keep him safe and calm. Promise me" Daniel repeated

"Daniel! Daniel, no please" Bradley cried

"Don't worry, Brad" Daniel kissed the back of Bradley's hand, "I'll be back before you can snap your fingers" The hint was obvious to Nathan, who did click his fingers, all the doors burst open allowing people to leave, the fights blew out allowing the Winchesters to take care of the Demons outside

Gunfire allowed flashes of movement to be seen, there was way too much noise for the Winchester children to clearly comprehend. Nathan had snapped up copies of himself and Daniel to run off with the crowds to raise no forms of suspicion.

Two Demons attempted to pin Daniel down, Nathan rammed himself into the one on the left. Two more monsters surged in, their jagged teeth baring in full view "What are you?" Nathan demanded

"Never heard of a Vampire? How sheltered are these Winchester Kids?"

"Forget about that! Rip their heads off!" The Demon ordered

"No!" Daniel yelled, his wings enveloped out and arched up in dominance, his eyes glowing blue "You will not hurt my family"

"Says you?" The Vampire pinning Nathan asked, laughing

Nathan landed a solid uppercut and boot the moron's chest "Says all of us!" He eyes glowing golden

"Oh? I thought there were three of you?"

A unmanly scream echoed through the hall as a body was tossed into the Demon and Vampire, the domino effect was hilarious to the Nephilim's.

"There is" Grace announced, her outfit had changed from a dress to a jumpsuit, her hair was back to its tidiness before the fight, her heels were no-where to be seen. She charged in, tackling the Vampire into a fight, the Demons fought Nathan and Daniel.

Straddling the Vampire between her thighs and throwing them backwards caused the Vampire to lose consciousness, Grace jumped up to her feet and made a mad dash to help Nathan who was fighting off a choke hold, she drove her knee into the Demons chest shoving them both, with the adrenaline and power rush, it was the knife that caught Grace off guard, the Demon caught a cheap shot and slicing her cheek but it didn't hurt... odd

"Hey!" Nathan yelled suckering the Demon in the face with his left hand "Never touch my sister again" Nathan yanked the Demon up by the hair, however instead of the reaction Nathan was prepared for the Demon burned, screaming.

Nathan startled back, "What..."

Daniel had been tossed onto the stage where the DJ had deserted his equipment, the Demon was ready to stab Daniel with an Angel Blade - where he had gotten no-one knew - however Nathan stood in, slamming his foot down on the back of the Vessel's knee grabbing his face with both hands smoked him out, muffling the scream.

"You alright?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, fine. What about your back?"

"I... I don't know," Grace's hand lit up to heal her brother and leaned in, Nathan held her wrist lightly, stopping her "I don't need that. I'm OK"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. At least, I think"

"Nathan!" Jen called from a distance

"Don't go to her, just in case," Daniel warned

"I'm sure I'm fine" Nathan jogged away, now starting to feel his back starting to twinge, against his judgement he ignored it "Jen?"

Bradley literally ran into him "Where's Dan? Is he OK?"

"Yeah, he's fine, where's Jen?"

"I don't know, someone dragged her away, the went that way" Bradley pointed off towards the few trees around the venue

"Dammit. Stay here and Grace and Dan will find you, everything's alright"

Nathan ran off again, now he couldn't ignore the strain in his back, why were his shoulder blades determined to fire up until something gave way? Why did the timing have to be this crappy? "Jen!" He raced through the area, fighting against the agony within his back "Not now..." He hissed to himself

Jen was being man-handled onto her knees, a Demon was holding her, bruising her skin with his vice-like grip

"Let me go!" She demanded

"Nah, besides, you're only bait. You'll be dead within the next few minutes, in fact. I think I'll do this now" An Angel Blade threatened to stab into her heart

"No!" Nathan yelled, his wings unfolding from his back, blood and puss following as he slammed the Demon down and smiting him clean, his wings had naturally unveiled, his screams were not unheard by the Winchesters

Jen however didn't see the face of her saviour, she saw nothing but a shadowed figure and deep golden feathers, covered in blood and stickiness, the winged creature disappeared, a bright golden feather floated onto her leg, completely clean and fluffy. Something told her to keep it, just in case.

Nathan landed on the venue's roof, his wings spreading wide causing him to scream, while his eyes continued to glow golden, the street lights dotted around blew from the outburst, Daniel joined his brother, keeping his wings out and blue eyes shining

"Oh my God! There's two of them!"

"Call the police!"

"Everyone run for your lives!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Bradley" Grace had sorted herself to look as she did before the altercation, Tyler was nowhere to be seen "There you are"

"Grace!" Bradley trapped Grace in a hug "Where's Daniel, Nathan, Jen? Are they OK?"

"Yeah. They're around. Look, take a deep breath and keep yourself calm"

"They're gone!

"They've vanished!"

Daniel had grabbed Nathan and flown him home to the Bunker "Castiel, Gabriel, help!" The eldest sibling pleaded. Nathan was groaning out in pain, subtle stains were beginning to appear under her grey suit blazer

"Nathan!" Gabriel ran in, Cas right behind him "Oh, Dad... It's alright, Nat, I got ya. Daniel, go back and get Grace and the others back to the cabin, Cas-"

"I've already contacted Sam about the situation, they are leaving as fast as possible" Castiel replied, "Daniel, go!"

The eldest Nephilim did as instructed. He found Jen, Tyler, Grace and Bradley in the disappearing crowd

"Hey!" Bradley threw himself into Daniel's chest

"It's alright, I'm here. Grace, Tyler, Jen" He gestured for all of them to come closer, Tyler had wrapped an arm around Grace, who was clearly shocked from the night's events. In truth it was the suddenness of reality, both Brothers had wings, leaving her behind, Nathan could be in agony right now and she could do nothing to help him.

"Where's Nathan?" Jen pleaded

"He's alright. I have an idea where he is, he'll talk to you in the morning. I swear it has nothing to do with you. He cares about you way too much to leave you like that" Daniel explained

Relief washed over Jen, "That's great, I hope he's alright"

"He will be" Daniel re-adjusted his hold on Bradley "It's OK, I'm right here. No-one's going to hurt you. Need me to call Dr Irwin?"

"No... I'll be alright tomorrow. I'm just so scared" Bradley began to weep

"I'm here, no-one's gonna get their hands on you. I promise"

"Daniel" "Grace!" Sam and Dean called

"Over here!" Grace shouted back, waving her Dad and Uncle down

"Everyone OK, any injuries?" Dean asked immediately

"I think everyone's a little shaken up, sir" Tyler answered "Nathan's also missing"

"No, he's in safe hands. He texted me" Sam covered up "Come on, everyone needs some sleep to get this day behind us all"

"Good idea, Jen, go with Daniel and Blake and Uncle Dean, Tyler you and I can go with my Dad" Grace spouted off.

No-one had any quarrels so parted ways. The journey passed the time much faster on the way back to the cabin home. Nathan was asleep, his wings hidden away and without his shoes and jacket. Grace allowed Jen to dash to his side, shaking him confirmed he was asleep "Gracie... get off the bed... tryin' to rest" He mumbled in his sleep

"I think we should follow his example" Daniel offered however no-one moved to get changed, everyone removed their shoes and jackets and laid down in a bunch together,

Daniel lay on his back while Bradley was still being held on his front, Jen stuffed herself beside Nathan leaving Grace to lay on her side, curling up to face her brother, Tyler felt her loneliness, he laid beside her and soothed her by gently tracing his fingertips over her arm repeatedly "I'm here for you" He tried, unevenly

"You don't need to be, but thank you..."

The group eventually fell asleep, even in their sleep Nathan and Grace were connected to one-another as Nathan had reached out and grabbed his little sister's hand sloppily in his sleep, Grace squeezed in return, smiling at her big brother.

Sam and Dean made the warding of salt, warding sigils and armed themselves for the night guarding the bunch through the night, when dawn climbed up the trees Cas and Gabriel realised what their partners had done, forcing them to sleep too the Angel and Archangel watched over their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this Chapter the Winchester Nephilim finally start to involve themselves with Hunting, forcing their parents to return to the job of saving the world again. More Supernatural Characters to arrive soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own the song 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons nor have any rights to it, it just fits this scenario too well to not be used.

Daniel could smoke out Demons, it was clear Nathan loved Jen, his wings literally burst out from his back in order to save her from the Demons and the Vampire that had gone for her and Grace was still adjusting to the fact she was the only one left without wings and seemingly the weakest of the three of them. That sucked ass.

"So why have we snuck away from the group, lovebird?" Grace asked Bradley as they marched through a thankfully emptier mall.

"I have something in mind for Daniel for his birthday, I mean it's his birthday in two days and we've been together for only a short time but... I just want this to be special. I mean, I know you guys have been going through a lot and Daniel's been amazing with my therapy and I'm getting so much better because of it, the nightmares aren't as vivid anymore- Sorry. I shouldn't be putting this on you"

"What are you talking about? It's better to get it off your chest. You know I'm not gonna go run off and blab to anyone because you are one of my only few friends. I'm not jeopardising that for anything"

Bradley smiled whole. "Thank you. This is the place"

"A leather jacket shop?"

"Yeah, I got his old one ruined, I ripped it when I saw my parents like that... so I owe him this. I know his favourite colour is rich maroon and you have his measurements, so

I know he's going to love this"

"After you, Romeo"

Picking the jacket, splitting the cost between them and having it specially wrapped the pair walked out of the store radiating glee.

* * *

Daniel's birthday arrived, he wasn't quite in the mood to celebrate with Hell bowling down the Bunker doors but he would put on a brave face for Bradley. It wasn't often you could say a Nephilim had a boyfriend to celebrate a sixteenth with.

Bradley, Jen and family Winchester were all chanting 'Happy Birthday to you' while Daniel's chocolate sponge was lit with a number 16 candle, Daniel kissed Bradley for his wish after he blew out his candles, he received a few gifts; a a spare set of the Impala's keys from Dean, Sam and Gabriel got him a personalised butterfly switchblade,

Nathan made him an amulet with protective warding's carved on it, Jen gave money because she wasn't sure what to get him. Daniel made sure to thank everyone.

"This is from Grace and me," Daniel carefully opened the box, after removing the ribbon. His smile said it all "Blake... I love it" He pulled it on "It's perfect, like scarily perfect, how did you manage that?"

"That was me," Grace raised her hand a little "Bradley did everything else"

"Thank you, both of you" Daniel leaned over to kiss Bradley on his forehead "I need to tell you something important, but not right now, later"

"OK?"

Now Daniel was scared, the music on the radio had ironically changed to _Imagine Dragon's 'Monster'_. That was cruel. The party dispersed into their own groups, cake and balloons were floating around now as well as idol conversation, Daniel took that moment to take Bradley out, the lyrics of 'Monster' followed them to the next room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Bradley wondered

"Has Jen mentioned anything about Nathan to you? Anything at all?"

"Uh, no. No, nothing of interest bar her pure infatuation with him, same as I have with you, Daniel"

Daniel had to chuckle, only Bradley would say it like that because it was obvious this was important "This... this may cause you to run and I'm not exactly going to hold that against you so..." Daniel trailed off, looking past Bradley's shoulder, he made quick eye contact with Castiel before returning his gaze to Bradley

"You're worrying me, are you sick? Please tell me you're not dying!" That caught the group's attention

"No! No, nothing like that but uh... It's- this is hard" Daniel fidgeted, fighting the strain from his wings were a losing battle tonight. "I'm... not exactly normal"

Bradley frowned "You know I don't believe in that word. What's going on?"

"I... we- I'm not who you think I am"

"OK?"

"And I know once I've done this there is literally no going back but I kinda have to do and say thins now otherwise I'll never be able to"

"Daniel, stop bouncing around it and just tell me"

"I'm not Human"

Bradley could only blink, he laughed uneasily "What?"

"I'm not Human, Bradley. Things go bump in the night really exist and I am not Human, my fathers are a Human and an Angel, my species is called a Nephilim, myself, Nathan and Grace are apart of that hybrid breed"

Bradley was lost for words "I... don't get it. Is this a joke?"

"No" Daniel was forcing his wings at bay, he could feel the bones breaking through, he took a quick precaution and slipped off his new jacket

"Daniel?"

"Grace, Nathan- Lights!"

The entire Bunker was draped in thick darkness. A dramatic noise erupted in front of Bradley, however he couldn't see what it was

"Daniel?" He whispered, he dared not move from his spot, something was hurled into his front, the material was cold but firm, it was the leather jacket

"Daniel, where are you?"

Slow crackling bones was his answer. Bradley was forcing himself to be brave. "This isn't funny"

Something growled, circling around him, Bradley could hear something lightly dragging against the floor in circles

"I told you..." A deep, gravelled voice spoke "There's no going back" Two piercing baby blue eyes shocked Bradley, the glowing from the eyes illuminated the face, male with sharp features and what appeared to be razer pointed teeth that could just be seen

"Who are you?"

"Lights!" He called, suddenly the lights were back in and Daniel..., his wings were out to their full glory, his eyes glowing still and his teeth reminded Bradley of sharks.

"Daniel? This is you?"

"The real me, I can hid what this is until I absolutely need to but I wanted to show you what I really look like"

"It's..."

"Abominable, I know"

"No! It's... enchanting..."

"What?" Daniel's jaw turned slack, his teeth returned to their regular form, his eyes were still glowing around the iris'.

"You're a half-Angel, I literally have a Guardian Angel watching over me. You just keep surprising me, Daniel!" Bradley was delighted "So you, Nathan and Grace are all like this?"

"Everyone has powers that are still untapped, myself and Nathan have wings. Grace has the ability to trick and shapeshift but we can all maintain this face when threatened profoundly"

"Wait, what would threaten you?"

"That's a conversation for another time" Daniel dismissed, his wings fluttered out and naturally curled behind Daniel's back

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not anymore"

"Huh?"

"These aren't as easy to control as you think. What do you think of me now?"

"You're still you, Daniel. You just have two more limbs than I originally thought you had"

"You're taking this really well, it's pretty scary" Daniel shuffled his feet

"Well it would explain a lot about you" Bradley took Daniel hand, "What would happen to me if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Come over and you'll find out"

Bradley practically leapt into Daniel's personal space, their lips crashing together in excitement. The light's flickered for a second catching everyone's attention. Jen nearly screamed when she saw something black protruding from Daniel's back wrapped around Bradley like a cocoon as they kissed. Nathan had to take her aside and explain the situation, he even revealed his own golden wings to her. Somehow she stayed standing, realisation dawned on her face

"You were the one who saved me at the dance"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but since Daniel's done it now I may as well show you too"

"Well thanks, what about Grace?"

"Her wings haven't come in yet, we're a little worried but apparently everyone is different" Nathan shrugged, seeing Sam squeeze Grace's shoulder in comfort from over-hearing the conversation

"So what changes now?" Bradley asked, still 'trapped' inside Daniel's hold

"Nothing, just now you know the truth about me" Daniel laced his fingers into Bradley's

Bradley swayed back a little, smiling softly "Any chance I can escape this feathery hold?"

"Maybe" Daniel wings pulled Bradley closer to tease his boyfriend, contemplating it "Hmm, OK" Daniel released his boyfriend, Bradley hooked himself to Daniel's left side, coincidently Dan's left wing curled around Bradley's body slightly.

"So, what's the deal with you three?" Jen blurted

"We're Nephilim" Grace answered, her eyes sparkling into their golden glow

"So what does that mean?"

"We're half Angel or Archangel in mine and Nathan's case and half Human"

"Wow..." Jen pulled a straight face "Explains a lot about you guys"

"Thank you!" Bradley announced, silently apologising as Daniel winced

"Sensitive ears, Brad" Daniel complained

"Really?"

"Uh huh, everyone of us have that, these two have wings, we can all make that scary fake if needed, Nathan and I can shapeshift, I can sometimes teleport if I know where

I'm going and it's the last resort, that's only the basics" Grace ranted away

"Are the wings just for display?" Jen wondered

"No, how about we all go outside to the field and Nathan, myself, Gabriel and Castiel can show you all what we can do"

"Cool!" Jen bounced

"Come on" Daniel lead them outside through the garage as it had the largest exit, Gabriel released his four golden burning wings, some were burning white to a softer golden hue, Castiel was similar to Daniel's however were laced with blues between royal to ultramarine to navy. Gabriel now took the lead "You all should stand back, we've not done this in a while"

"You guys fly all the time" Dean mentioned

"Not while our wings are in this realm, quick-draw" Gabriel shot back, taking off sent a rush of air past them, nearly knocking everyone back on their ass. Castiel followed his older brother. Daniel and Nathan watched their parents roam the sky before joining them

"Race you there" Daniel chuckled  
"You're on!"

The four had their fun as the night wore on, seeing their guests becoming more exhausted so the Archangel and Angel landed swiftly, Daniel stumbled, having to run after his feet hit solid ground, Nathan however still had to learn, he crashed into his elder sending both into the dirt with a mix of body pasts and feathers

"I hate you" Daniel mumbled against the ground

"I know," Nathan hissed

"Get off me!" Daniel shoved his brother off him, his wings fluttered from the change in weight and pressure off his back

"I'm still learning"

"I know, I won that race"

"Shut up! You totally cheated"

"I don't think having experience is cheating, Rapunzel"

Nathan scowled at Daniel "You're a Jerk, you know that?"

"Absolutely, you're just being a whiny little bitch about it, you know it took me nearly half a year to learn, you've only have your for about a month and a half"

Jen could see a hurt expression upon Grace's face "You'll get you're chance soon enough, Baby Girl"

Grace silently nodded, "I guess, surely it would of happened by now though"

"Maybe it's a fifteen turning sixteen year-old thing?" Jen piped up

Grace shrugged "I don't know, but watching them is good enough for now"

* * *

The family and other-half's re-entered the Bunker, coffee and hot chocolate was shared around as time ticked on. All the Humans were fighting a losing battle with sleep, Castiel escorted a dozing Dean to bed bidding Daniel another 'Happy Birthday and goodnight' to his son and the group. Sam was leaning heavily into the table, however he didn't fail to notice Grace tip-toeing away from the near-sleeping bunch on the fake beds of pillows, blankets and duvets

"You not staying, Baby Girl?" Sam slurred

"Uh... I'm just needing a little alone-time tonight for sleeping. Night guys, Happy Birthday, Dan"

"I'm gonna head too, night and Happy Birthday Dan, sleep well everyone" Sam stumbled to his room with Gabriel behind him

"I'm gonna check on Baby Girl, Sammo. I'll be a few, yeah?"

"Sure," Sam headed in, Gabriel knocked before entered Grace's room. She was crying, unable to hide the evidence before Gabriel came in

"You doing OK, Baby Girl?"

"Yes," She sniffled "No"

"Was seeing us too much?"

"Just... I don't know. Reality check, I guess"

"I get it. You know you're all different, Nath and Dan can't shift and use tricks like you and me, 'member that, yeah?"

"Yeah. Plus Nathan can only shift into people, I've managed to gain animals too"

"See? There you go" He rubbed her back "Sleep tight, Grace. See ya in the morning"

"Night Gabe"

The Archangel returned to a sleeping Sam "All better now,"

"'Kay..." Sam mumbled in his sleep, turning to allow Gabriel some of the bed "Is she gonna get wings?"

"I don't know Sasquatch, I really don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I told you what I was,  
> Would you turn your back on me?  
> And if I seem dangerous,  
> Would you be scared?  
> I get the feeling just because,  
> Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
> If this problem lies in me
> 
> I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
> I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
> A monster, a monster,  
> I've turned into a monster,  
> A monster, a monster,  
> And it keeps getting stronger.
> 
> -Imagine Dragons, Monster-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought I'd introduce the Trio to Hunting smoother, little bit of filler next then moving on with the story.  
> More Hunts to come too.

Since all the kids knew about Hunting they demanded to be taken out on one job

"Is this really a good idea?" Sam questioned Dean while packing his old gear

"Look, I know we got out and it lasted a Hell of a lot longer than I thought it would but if we don't... I have a feeling they would go out of there own way to find one themselves and no doubt get themselves killed. We've found a simple Salt n' Burn. Easy, quick and it gives them a taste, maybe they'll find it boring and decide they don't want to do it again"

"I hope so but these are our kids, Grace still gets excited about the rain"

"Yeah I know, but having fun in the rain and Hunting a Ghost are two completely different things"

"Ready?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Sam shrugged his duffel on, Castiel was explaining to the trio what this Hunt would entail and how many days it would take. They gave up on school, or at least attending, all three enrolled in online courses and are doing well.

"So I think the question everyone is trying not to ask is, are we given a weapon or what?" Daniel wondered

"Each of you are getting Angel Blades, sorry, no guns" Dean answered

"Why?"

"Because none of you have practiced" Sam replied

"Nor will they ever" Castiel grounded in firmly "Gabriel and I have decided to remain here for the night as the Impala does not have enough seats, we're welcome to company"

"Nice try" Daniel remarked "We just want to try this once, that's it and then we'll be outta your hair about it"

"So what exactly is a Salt and Burn?" Grace spoke up "Am I being an idiot or is it exactly how it sounds?"

"Salt n' Burn is code for dealing with a Vengeful Spirit or Ghost, we have to dig up the ghost's body or a possession they have clung to and dose it with salt, fuel and then light up a match to burn it. Ghost is gone and then we clean up and go home"

"Grave desecration?" Grace summed up, pulling a baffled face

"Yeah, not something a pre-teen should be doing in her spare time" Sam shot back

"Thanks Dad, so what do we need? You've both got duffel bags so what do we pack?"

"Overnight clothes and a change just in case, wash stuff, ID, we're carrying your weapons for now, phones for contacting us (they were given old Job phones, they happily took them) and some money"

"Ten minutes, guys. Go"

The trio set off to grab all their listed essentials. They used their school bags and fit everything nicely.

Exactly ten minutes later everyone left, both Angel and Archangel said to call if they were needed and the Impala purred to life and drove down the asphalt.

"Was this a good idea?" Cas echoed to Gabriel

"No clue," Gabriel shrugged, they wanted this and if it's a one-time deal, then great. If not we prepare for that"

"It feels wrong to snatch their life away from them"

"We're not" Gabriel snapped "Cassie, they asked, we said yes and Sam and Dean haven't forgotten anything about Hunting, we are on speed dial and we know exactly where they're going and they have three powerful kids going with them. It's not a question of fair, it's what they want and if we deny them they'll find a way to do it themselves which is something no-one wants"

Castiel had to agree, he hoped everyone would be OK.

Oddly enough, having three Nephilim acted like a good luck charm, everything was going smoothly, victim was a breeze to locate and it was right at the far back of the cemetery meaning it was highly unlikely they would be caught, plus it gave extra hands to dig to the grave faster.

The Ghost was flickering to their spot, Sam and Grace both sliced through the image with iron pokers

"OK, it's getting angry" Grace commented

"Just a few more minutes" Daniel and Nathan dug through while Dean got all the supplies ready to burn the body

The Ghost returned, shoving Sam away his back and head crashed into a tree

"Dad!" "Sam!" Grace's power burst from her hand, golden waves pulsing at the ghost, it vaporised for now

Dean rushed to his Brother's side, "Sam? Dan, burn it, now!"

Daniel and Nathan rushed to do what they needed but neither had a clue

"Salt, then fuel then the match" Dean yelled again

"Got it!"

The Ghost reappeared, both it's ice-cold hands grabbed the sides of Grace's face, screaming at it burned to nothing. Grace was shocked. Dropping on her back wide golden glowing eyes looked dead towards the sky.

"I'm up!" Sam groaned as he woke up, "Baby Girl?" Sam stumbled to Grace's side, his warm hands jolted her awake

"I'm up!" She parroted, the handprint burns on her cheeks faded into her skin "What happened? Are you OK?" Grace held Sam's wrist healing him from the tree impact.

"Yeah, I think you got a cold shock, not the first time we've seen that, you'll be OK"

Grace nodded

"Nice job boys, sorry I yelled" Dean apologised

"It's OK, we should have asked" Nathan shrugged "Besides, Dad was hurt"

The trio of Nephilim replaced the dirt to cover up their actions, Nathan waved a little magic to recreate the grass too.

"Hands up who wants to do this again?" Sam asked once in shotgun

All three did "Ghosts over Demons any day" Grace replied "Even with the cold hands"

"You OK?" Nathan wondered

"Mmhm, totally fine" She rested her head on his shoulder "Oh! Remember to pick up any feathers in our room" Grace popped up

"Oh yeah, thanks"

"Feathers?" Dean asked

"We had to let our wings breathe for a little bit while researching. We haven't broken anything, just a couple feathers fell astray

"Well you've all officially and successfully completed your first Hunt. Let's get back to the Motel, sleep and go home tomorrow morning" Dean helped Sam up

The drive was silent, they split into their rooms, Sam and Dean in one while the trio had their own next door, as Daniel was sixteen and Nathan was only a couple weeks behind him they could be responsible for Grace. They were next door to each other so that made things easy too.

Cleaning up their mess and saying goodnight to their parents everyone slept well, from the couch Grace shivered in her sleep, Nathan moved her from the couch-bed to his bed and curled a wing around her to keep her warm. "Hope you're OK, Baby Girl" His wings and hand lit up with power to heal and warm up his little sister through the night.

In the morning she was fine, a little pale but fine. Nathan wanted to fly her home instead but she was adamant she was alright "I'm OK, it was just a shock. I'm over it, just chilly. By the time we get back I'll be back to myself"

Nathan didn't believe her but she wasn't budging "Any ideas for what our next Hunt would be?" She distracted them

"Next Hunt?" Daniel echoed, shrugging "I think we'd have to get use to dealing with Ghosts first"

Grace gave a look of contemplation "Probably but then we'd be too use to that and get side-swiped by a Vamp or Demon"

"There's more out there than that" Sam brought up, ignoring the stern glare from Dean behind the wheel

"Really?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, there's Vamps, Djinn, Wendigo, rogue Angels, Werewolves, Rugaroo, Witches, Wiccans, Demi-Gods, Shapeshifters... the list goes on"

"Will it ever be enough? What you and the Hunter Community does?" Daniel wondered

"Hm... maybe but one day, hopefully one the day the monsters will stop coming and people won't have to become Hunters and people can remain safe out there"

"Wouldn't that be a too perfect world?" Dean commented

"Probably," Sam replied

Music hummed it's way through the rest of the journey. Maybe the Ghost Hunt wasn't a 100% success with the trio but in no way had it deterred them from Hunting again, they just wouldn't go out of their way to find one.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Little bit of Nephilim Fluff

Something felt wrong with Daniel. He was restless, energetic yet he felt absolutely exhausted, his back and wings ached like a bitch, nothing was helping, not angelic powers, ice or that stupid cream that couldn't decide whether it would heat up or cool down or just get everywhere, including inside his wings and feathers - not comfortable in the least.

He was sitting in the war room, his face couldn't sink any further into his hands if he tried and he was trying.

"Daniel?" Dean found his son first

"Hey..." Daniel's voice shook

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, past couple days I feel like my head is stuck in space"

"Want me to get Cas?"

"No, I need Brad" The answer came out before Daniel registered what he had said "Wait. Why do I need him?"

Something clicked in Dean's head, he remembered when Cas acted like this, finally it was happening to Daniel

"I know what this is, go to your room and I'm sure you'll pick stuff up on your way there"

That made no sense to Daniel until a tug in his gut told him to grab a few of his Dad's flannels, he made to voice his words however his body moved on automatic, he knocked on his Dad's door in case Castiel was in the room. Opening the cupboards Daniel grabbed two flannels, the red one and a grey one, he halted at the weapons "Is this a good idea?" Another tug so Daniel followed it "OK" Daniel grabbed what looked like a strange machete, a bone handle and what looked like a stone carved knife edge, it was black, all tied together by rope, he borrowed that too.

He quickly dumped those on his bed, his bed... something wasn't right with it either. Yanking his duvet away he dropped it on the ground, his pillows followed, the weapon was tucked underneath so he had an idea of protection, Dean's flannels were tucked in too. He forced his cupboard open, the spare blankets would help as well, he threw them down so his pile could build, noticing his bed frame was interfering he pushed it against the wall and turned it to it's side, the legs were against the wall, the frame for the mattress would act like an overly large headboard, the piles of blankets was kicked over to it, the pile was turning into a make-shift nest.  
With a sudden rush of energy he ran into Grace, she was wearing her green leather jacket, "Hey, you OK?"

"Jacket" Daniel demanded

"What?"

"Jacket"

"Yeah, I'm wearing my jacket. Did you find out what was bothering you?"

"Jacket"

Grace gave Daniel a strange look, "Do you want my jacket?"

Daniel nodded, barely giving Grace time to take the item off he ran away with it in hand "Daniel?" She called but no response was given, she heard Nathan yelp followed by another calling of Daniel's name, she jogged up to her brother's room, his duvet was gone and a pillow too

"You got any clue what's up with him?" Nathan wondered

"Not in the slightest, think we should ask Gabe or Cas" Grace replied, Nathan raised his hand to play rock, paper, scissors on who would ask but Grace dismissed it "Come on, if this is going to happen to us then we need to know, at least then everyone around us will get why we're acting like... that" Grace had to pause given Daniel charged past them with several more items in tow, including Grace's duvet and one of her heart-shaped pillows. It was the baby blue one.

"OK, let's go" Nathan took the lead, they found Castiel in the kitchen reading some lore "Hey Castiel"

"Hello Nathan, Grace"

"We need to talk to you about Daniel, he's been acting a little strange today"

"In what way?" Castiel pushed his book aside

"Well, he's been going in and out of room taking things, he's talking like a robot and we're worried"

Castiel dawned a realisation face

"What?" Both Nathan and Grace questioned together

"I know what's happening, I'm surprised it took so long for this to occur"

"OK, that doesn't sound ominous" Grace mentioned

"Excuse me, I have to talk to Daniel" Both the younger Winchesters followed Castiel until he told them to stop, it could only see Castiel to enter Daniel's bedroom when discussing this topic. Nathan and Grace waited in the War Room with Dean.

Twenty minutes past, Castiel returned without his coat "So what's happening to him?" Dean asked first

"Do you remember my strange nature last year while the children were away on their field trip, I didn't want to leave our room and made a mess absolutely everywhere?"

"Ye- That's what this is, I thought he was getting ready for a movie night or something"

"Somebody wanna fill us in?" Nathan requested

"Daniel is going through a nesting stage, it's natural for this to happen I was surprised how long it took but when I came into his room he explained he needed Bradley, and my coat to feel comfortable I understood. Dean he has your weapon from Purgatory stored underneath the base layer of his nest

"Should we call Brad?" Grace added

"No need, Daniel already has. I am leaving to pick him up"

"Wait, Castiel" Nathan spoke up

"Yes?"

"When you said that this is natural will Grace and I have to go through this?"

"Yes, eventually. It arrives at random moments but given how strong all three of you are connected Sam, Dean, Gabriel and I will prepare for all three nesting's in case of over-lapping periods"

"How do you do that?" Nathan asked

"Gabriel and I will explain this later, right now I am going to pick up Bradley. Don't worry about Daniel"

"OK"

It took just over an hour, Daniel was seen whipping past between his room and random places, in that time Grace's bow-staff was taken, Sam and Nathan's old jumpers plus some lore books were hijacked, Dean's older leather coat disappeared and pieces of clothes from everyone were being taken. No-one was bothered by it.

Nathan was more anxious about his own nesting starting considering Castiel had only given the information that it could happen at any random moment. How was he suppose to keep calm for that?

Bradley arrived with an overnight bag and a panicked face

"Hey Brad" Grace welcomed

"Hi. Is Daniel here? It sounded urgent on the phone"

"He's in his room, I'll show you where it is and don't mind the mess, it'll make sense later, we're not usually this sloppy"

"It's fine, I heard a lot of movement over the phone too"

Grace gestured for Bradley for him to follow "Here we are, oh and let me, Nathan or Gabriel know when you need something to eat, again, it'll make sense later"

Bradley knocked twice before letting himself in "Daniel? It's me, Bradley. I'm here" The door shut after a fast click of Daniel's fingers

"You're here!" Dean scooped Bradley into a bear hug, being mindful his human was fragile compared to his own Nephilim strength. Wait... his human?

"Daniel! Daniel, air!"

"Sorry! I uh... I really needed you here..."

"What's all this? Are you building a fort?"

"Not a fort... but... it's my bed"

"Looks cosy"

"I know, but I need you"

"I'm here, you know I am. The amount of crap you've done-"

"No, I mean... I need you to... lay with me"

Bradley was taken aback slightly "Oh, sure. Can I put my things anywhere?"

"By the bed, if you're not here I need a reminder of you"

"Reminder?"

"I need to stay here, I don't how long for and I can go without food, water and I can turn off certain parts of my body, for example I wouldn't need to use the bathroom but

I'll make sure my hair and body doesn't start to reek, that won't be pleasant for you"

"Ah, you need me to stay here, for an unknown amount of time with you and only you"

Daniel nodded, his eyes bleeding with fright in case his human walked away

"I should have packed more, I'll take my shoes off and uh," he pulled off his glasses with confidence "I'll not be needing these if I'm up close to you" Bradley made quick work of his trainers, leaving them by the door

Fuelled with relief Daniel's tension evaporated, however in releasing himself of tension caused his wings naturally sprout from their hiding, snapping Daniel back for a moment

"That uh... I did show you these before, right?"

"You did, once, when you revealed you were a Nephilim to me. I just wasn't expecting them to do that" Bradley planted his duffel on the right of the bed, his jacket was placed at the dip in the front, acting like an entrance to the bed

"Thank you" Daniel spoke up, he passed Bradley to lie down first so he could adjust the bed to his wings, once he'd finished squirming, the Nephilim reached for his boyfriend

"I need you"

"I know, I'm here"

Daniel snuggled into the back of Bradley, being so close sent dread down Daniel's gut, on rare occasions Bradley had moments of hating physical contact "Crap! I didn't ask, I know you-"

"Daniel, stop. I get you need to be comfortable, I'm glad I can be an extra pillow and besides, what personal space boundaries do we have except... well, being under the covers instead of on top of them?"

Daniel nuzzled his head into the back of Bradley, between his shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around Bradley's thinner body, his wings naturally followed suit

"I didn't get to tell you last time, your feathers are silky soft and look amazing. What colour is the tips?"

"Emerald. Spider Black wings and Emerald tips. I had an idea for your birthday but it's a couple months away so I don't want to spoil it"

"Well I'm sure I'll love it no matter what, I think I can see your jacket I gave you, actually, I think I'm lying on it"

"Yeah,

A week had passed. Daniel woke up to being surrounded by things that were his, not his and having a complete mess in his room, Bradley was curled up against his chest. Being awake caused Bradley to wake up

"Hey, finally up I see?"

"Where's your glasses?"

Bradley padded the area around them, finally grasping a leg of his specs, he placed them on with a sleepy demeanour "Here they are"

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but what are you doing here?"

"You called me, you needed me here"

"I did? I need to find Castiel. Stay here and get dressed, I'll take you home"

"OK"

Daniel rushed out his room, Castiel was sitting in the kitchen as Dean sat across from him eating breakfast "Morning sunshine. Finally back from your nest"

"Nest?"

"Yeah, do you not remember, you took a siesta on Monday, it's now Sunday morning"

"What?!"

"It was your nesting phase, Daniel, it is perfectly natural. Nathan and Grace are preparing themselves for their own. I don't think it will happen right away but soon, please return all of the possessions and items you borrowed to their rightful place"

Daniel nodded, "Was it really a whole week?"

"Pretty much" Dean answered

"Whoa, sorry about that"

"It's not something you can control, go"

"I'll make you and Brad breakfast before you both leave too" Dean offered

"Thanks, Dad"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Date Time. I realised when developing this Story Nathan gets left out a lot. Unintentional but I couldn't think of much to do with Nathan in the early stages, I have a solid idea for him later but that's to come soon. So, I've decided to add another piece of Fluff before some more negativity rears it's ugly head in.

Nathan and Jen were finally together. He revealed he was a Nephilim and his eyes and wings burned brightly for her. Bucking up the courage - After asking Sam how to actually do it - Nathan asked Jen out on a date, just a simple Dinner Date between them, no family, no monsters and no drama.

Diner was... a slight disappointment, it turns out that the restaurant hadn't booked their table, leaving them awkwardly standing at the 'Wait Here To Be Seated' sign with a que lining up behind them

Slipping out, in the slightly more smarter-casual wear to dash into a diner, burgers and fries with sugar-filled milkshakes were shared between them. It was great

"So? How have your classes been going?" Nathan wondered, to their server he looked at Jen like she hung the stars in the sky

"Uh, pretty quiet considering I've lost my three besties and boyfriend. Dan and Brad still together?"

"Course! Could you imagine those two apart? I think Hell would literally freeze over from Daniel's heartbreak"

"Wow, they really love each other"

"I'd rather talk about you than my siblings and their partners"

"I uh... have news" Jen fidgeted

"Sure,"

"My Mom, my birth mom is coming back to town for a couple days, so you may not see me around. I promise I'll keep in touch"

"You don't talk about your birth mom much"

"She's not worthy of your time or attention"

"She's in your life, so if it regards you I'm going to be there, giving my time, attention and powers happily, Jay"

"'Jay'?"

"Yeah, thought we could do the nickname thing too. I'll stop if you don't wanna"

"Angel, I think we're safe" Jen gave a wicked smile, returned immediately by the Winchester

"What do you do on the online courses?" She changed the subject

"Most of the same stuff that we did in school but as you're aware school wasn't working for us, tests and exams are aligned differently, we take them once we've finished the course and then we gain a virtual certificate and boom, we've passed"

"Wow,"

"You seriously think I'm forgetting about our initial conversation"

"Nathan... I don't want to talk about her, please, or I pour this cookie dough milkshake down your nice shirt"

"Well then I'll happily return the favour with this banoffee ice cream, you're on" Taking a swab of whip cream he planted it on her nose "Boop"

Jen's cheeks burned bright red, cleaning herself up, she giggled "I wish I had the ammunition to fight back"

"Never gonna happen, wanna get out of here for a little bit? Go catch a movie or just enjoy the scenery together"

"Yeah. I think the scenery, there's a bridge I like to go to for thinking, I think I'll share it with you"

"How generous," Nathan got up, offering his arm as well as paying "Lead the way?"

"Sure" The pair giggled and ran out of the Diner.

* * *

The Diner that also happened to hold the remaining two Winchester children, they kept themselves hidden - they truly hadn't meant to find themselves in the same place as Nathan and Jen - under Grace's use of a Glamour Spell - much to Gabriel's distaste Grace was studying Witchcraft. Daniel and Grace finally released their breath

"That was sappy" Daniel insulted

"Shut up, it was cute"

The eldest Nephilim held a saddened realisation face "You know, you're the only one left?"

"What?"

"Out of all of us, me, Nathan, Dad, Uncle Sam... we all have someone, you're the only one who doesn't"

"Well, that's not entirely true"

"Really?" Daniel interrupted

"Tyler and I text, we've started to hang out more and... I feel some form of connection to him but..." Grace deflated slightly "If he feels the same way, I'm not picking up on it"

"Well why don't you ask him?"

Grace turned unimpressed, her eyes darkened "That's not funny"

"What? Grace, all I'm saying is to ask him to hang out, just you and him and see where you both stand, trust me when I say you shouldn't wait"

"Have you and Blake bonded yet?"

That made Daniel uneasy "That's... personal. If you're referring to the Soul Bond then yes, that was made on my birthday, I wished for... well, you can guess what that was, I confessed I loved him, he and I are now bonded through our Souls, I can feel him, right here" Daniel gestured to his heart "Both myself, Blake and Nathan want that for you"

Grace pulled her moth sideways in contemplation "I'll think about it"

* * *

Nathan and Jen had danced the night away, literally. Managing to land themselves in a small ballroom class, how? Well Nathan had lead them to get become lost when attempting to find an arcade to have fun for the night but somewhere they had taken a wrong turn.

It was the best night of both Nathan and Jen's life. For just a little while Jen forgot about her problems her night finished with being gifted with a warm-golden feather being tucked into her hair

"That will keep you safe, Jen. I promise" Nathan aimed to kiss her cheek as she lingered by her doorframe, however she moved her head, his lips landed on hers, both panicked and yelped

"I'm sorry!" Both called

"That was... my first kiss?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Come here and I'll give you a real one" Nathan couldn't react as Jen tugged him in for a real kiss, Nathan was completely under her spell and he was loving every second of it, how his wings hadn't burst out was anyone's guess.

"So how was that?" Jen smugly questioned

Nathan uttered gibberish in response

"That good, huh?"

More incoherent nonsense was spouted out by the Winchester, causing Jen to chuckle

"Goodnight, Nathan. Thank you for an amazing time, I'll try to text or call you as soon as I can, I'll let you know how it goes with my real mom"

After the door closed Nathan could finally whisper a sentence "Night, Jay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL be revealing more about Jen's birth mother but right now that's not of importance just yet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to get this part of the Story out for a LONG time, enjoy.

Grace spent her thirteenth birthday in hospital.

The Hunt was going well, until it turned dark outside.

It was a Vampire Hunt that the trio couldn't resist. Daniel and Nathan were finally given guns, both old ones Sam and Dean used, after a bout of target practise plus a massive refusal from Grace to carry a gun like her brothers. She fired the gun, her eyes couldn't remain open, her ears rung and she cringed hard from the backlash, however that wasn't her issue. Her aim was deadly, even when she wasn't able to look or hear she shot had hit directly into the target's head. Sam was proud, as was Dean but after that Grace dropped the gun, stormed off and ranted away, _"No, I'm not using a gun because I don't trust myself not to shoot one of you"_ was the gist of it.

Happily remaining gun-less out of her family, everyone came this time as the nest was roughly a dozen in numbers. There was a lake nearby after a drop-off of a woodland hill, it's downward gradient was far too steep to take easily, you may as well walk down backwards to make sure you don't break anything.

About ten minutes and twelve heads decapitated later Grace was separated from her family, she had been booted outside - literally - and now the two remaining Vampires were ganging up on her. She was charged down that steep hill to the depths of the forest floor. The tumbling and turning caused the Vampire and her to split violently. For once in her life she was truly grateful for her powers, if not her body would have been broken long before she thumped onto the sludge by the lake.

Wiping away the muck on the side of her face with more mud didn't work, carefully padding her way to the lake's edge to clean herself up she heard branches snapping behind her, something yanked her from behind by her elbows. Her green leather coat jacket was ripped off, revealing a thin black t-shirt, she was thrown side to side as her boots got caked in more mud and water. Throwing her foot back to kick the Vamp's shin allowed her the momentum to throw her entire body back and crack it's nose with her head, breaking free of the creature, she swiped up her lost Machete and sliced it's head off, that was her plan however it lunged for her at the same time, the blade only dug into its neck and no further, it was stuck. The Vampire body-slammed her into the water.

The Vamp's hand wrapped around her throat, attempting to drown the Nephilim as well as suffocate her. Her eyes were glowing furiously as she fought against the Vampire, it may have been her imagination but she was sure she heard something roaming about in the water. Breaking free from it's grip and grabbing the handle and blade of her weapon she guillotined it's head off. Gasping for air, the weapon wisped away, sitting in the lake, soaked, breathless and desperately wanting to go home Grace heaved herself up from the water. Her footing slipped, barely escaping a face-plant in the mud, sludge and water was lucky, being attacked again was not.

Something _was_ in the water, splashing out, something slimy, web-handed and clawed grabbed her from behind and forced her back into the depths, the next thing she knew was the left of her neck and shoulder was being bitten by razor sharp teeth. Screaming as loud as possible was her only option as the weight of the creature was sinking them further into the water and sludge.

Gunfire shot past her forcing the creature's mouth to rip away from her neck, causing the wound to spilt deeper. Hyperventilating and flopping back into the water someone warm and gentle picked her up "Baby Girl! Hey, hey, stay awake! Dean!" Blood was dripping down her collarbone into her clothes and skin. Her eyes had lost all light, her body felt like a lead tonne, the world around her bled into a blurry darkness.

"Gabriel, help!"

"Put her down, geez, Baby Girl... dammit, it's trying to heal. Stop, Grace" The Archangel appeared.

"What happened" Nathan nearly crashed into them

"Something bit her, it was in the water so it could be anything. I- I can't heal this, she's not letting me. Sam, we have to take her to hospital" Gabriel pleaded

"Go, we'll catch up, use the name Goodwell and we'll be as fast as we can" Sam pushed Gabriel away, taking Grace in his hands he flew to the nearest hospital, being unconscious, soaking wet and bleeding gave them the greenlight to be seen immediately.

How lucky they ran into a familiar face

"Oh my God, Grace! Grace, can you hear me? It's Alex, remember me? What happened, Gabriel?" She rambled out as the gurney was pushed ahead into a private room, monitors were attached rapidly

"We don't know, it was some sharp-tooth nut that tried to drown her then we heard her screaming, bit her on the left side of her neck and part of her shoulder" Gabriel couldn't give the exact truth as there were more people than Alex around.

Grace started to shake, having a fit was never something that any of the Nephilim had experienced. It was no easy task to not having the shrieking monitors drilling into the Archangel's skull.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside" Not again...

Alex carefully attempted to pull Gabriel outside however Grace decided to react violently, her entire back arched, far enough that she was balancing on her head and her toes, she was thrashing her arms around too, letting out hoarse yells, Gabriel noticed her teeth were beginning to sharpen, the bite mark was also transforming in to gnarly purple and black colour, poison was spreading through her veins and her body and powers were fighting it off, unsuccessfully.

Her body flopped back onto the bed, her heart rate dropped significantly and her body stopped shaking, only her hands twitched now "I'll take over from here," Alex confirmed "I know her history and her family, I'm not playing favourites but she'll respond to me"

"If you think you can handle it, she's all yours" The head doctor spoke "Mr..?"

"Goodwell, Gabriel Goodwell" The Archangel breathed

"Mr Goodwell, we need to give you your daughter's admission forms to fill in, give them to Ms Mills once you are finished" Gabriel nodded, taking the forms and standing over Grace's side

"Oh, Baby Girl... this is why we didn't want you all to Hunt"

"She'll be fine, Gabriel. She's a fighter" Alex comforted him

"I know. It was a Vamp Hunt but now... I don't know what this is, my best guess would be a Water Siren. I haven't heard or seen one of them in years"

"So Grace has been poisoned? I'll make sure she's comfortable"

"Sam'll be at reception" Gabriel whispered

"I'll go get him. Hope you can hear us, Grace. Claire will have your head for being so stupid" Grace was close with Claire and Alex, they were the big sisters she always wanted. Jody and Donna always appreciated some girly time away from Hunting plus Grace needed a break from all the guys now and again.

Alex brought Sam. Gabriel was still standing over her, _'So this is how Gabriel reacted before...'_ "Gabe?"

"She's fighting poison from a Water Siren's bite. I don't know how long she'll be asleep for and if she'll be able to fight it for long, she was already tired from the Vamps and the near-drowning. She's not letting me heal her..."

"She's strong, Gabe. I'm sorry you have to go through this again"

"I've given her a dose Anti-Venom and we're keeping her hydrated on a drip, My shift finishes in an hour so I'll make sure when someone checks on her they'll know exactly what to do. Oh! I got this for her" A little box which was green ribbon-wrapped and placed on her bedside-table "I know her birthday's around the corner so..."

"She'd love it. Thank you"

"I hate to say this but only one person can stay, I can see the rest of the family ready to come in"

"I'll stay," Sam offered "Thank you, Alex. For everything"

"No problem, see you later Grace"

"We saw a Motel literally five minutes away, Cas went back home to grab a few more things and we're going to set up a few days there" Dean rambled away

"Great, make sure Gabe and Nathan are OK. I'm staying tonight"

"OK. Troops, say night to Grace, we have to head out" Dean continued

It took nearly twenty minutes to persuade Nathan to leave, he didn't want to leave his little sister defenceless and alone

"I'll be here, right next to her. You can come right back tomorrow and we all know what that is" Sam comforted his eldest

"I'll ask if we can put a few things in her room" Gabriel spoke up

The phrase "Night Baby Girl" was spread around by the Winchester family. Sam planted himself on the plastic chair, Gabriel passed him his (current) favourite book to pass the time before sleep hit him "Night Sam"

Sam was ready to sleep until he noticed the time on his watch, 00:15AM "Happy Birthday, Baby Girl. Sam took out the little teddy hear she had asked for and placed it under the blanket next to her, taking his jacket off and draping it over her Sam slept in his chair, worried and heartbroken.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Water Siren Disaster

Three days after her thirteenth Grace finally returned to the land of the conscious, the constant enduring of epileptic fits, blended with whatever was in her system along with the anti-venom and hydration drip was not settling well in her system. She was yet to open her eyes, unsure off dangers lurking around her, she knew she wasn't deaf, that wasn't a side-effect and even if it was she would have taken care of it in her sleep.

She may not have a clear idea of where she was or how long she had been there but there was one thing she knew, she was thirsty.

Feeling someone poking, prodding and checking her over was unacceptable, giving no time for warnings Grace left arm shot up, her hand gripping around the soft neck and jugular with might, her eyes shining golden with ferocity.

Alex wished she was stronger, Grace wasn't looking at her, not properly o this would never had happened. "G-Gra-ce!"

The Nephilim bore her teeth, razor sharp and lucid grey in colour, throwing the offender down she sat up, ripping out all wires and drugs from her system, unaware she had dressed herself without a thought - the same clothes and boots from what she believed was last night, dirt and muck included - her eyes were no longer shining golden, they had diluted themselves to a near black, her eye sockets were crunching from the shapeshift she had no control over, they were larger and deeper than before, as if her eyes had sunk into her skull.

Alex wanted to scream, but Grace moved far too fast lifting her by the neck again she to shoved Alex to the ground, slamming the door behind her.

Grace was thirsty. Thirst... the desire for hydrants was unbearable, sensing more people approaching she kicked her bed against the walls and door, denting both. That should hold them off long enough for her escape.

Grace's new sheer-black claws chipped the glass window behind her, swiping it open and hoisting herself out to settle on the windowsill. Grace peered downwards, it was only a few stories, nothing she couldn't handle.

Thirst tugged at her again, she moved forward, falling from the window she aimed for tree branches and navigated her way down, tuck and rolling away from the tree, she ran.

* * *

Nathan had heard the commotion, seeing his little sister, awake and jumping out a window was not how he wanted to see her for the first time in three days.

Aiding Alex to her feet and healing her "Hey, are you OK? She didn't hurt you"

"I'm OK, tight grip..."

"Shit," The Nephilim hardly swore, even at seventeen. Nathan gently healed Alex from Grace's outburst "Did she say anything?"

"No, just snarling and sharp teeth"

"And messed up her room, I got it" Shoving his weight against the door, focussing it on the bed allowing some space for movement "I'm so sorry, I'll help tidy up"

Nathan wouldn't admit it but he was petrified. Why was his little sister acting like this? She was sweet, never hurting anyone unless they asked for it or was a Supernatural being. He hadn't realised his hands were shaking until a tray of medical equipment scattered out of his hands "Damn, sorry"

"It's OK. Can you place the bed back, I'll deal with the equipment"

Nathan did as instructed, his phone vibrated away "Hello?"

 _"Nath' we haven't heard anything, any news?"_ Daniel's voice blasted through

"Yeah... good or bad first"

_"What? What do you mean bad?!"_

"Shut up and I'll tell you. Grace woke up and that's the good news, bad news is she took off, literally. No wings but something's wrong"

A furious rush of air entered the room "Repeat that!" Daniel's voice echoed

Nathan hung up, Daniel barely gave him a second to speak before crowding him "Repeat that!" His eyes glowing

Nathan punched Daniel in the face "Calm down, what if someone bar Alex saw you?"

"Then I'd erase their memory, it's not hard"

Alex cleared her throat "She woke up, didn't say anything and jumped out the window. I don't know why or what direction"

"I can sense her," Daniel looked at his palms, the tingling was still there, meaning she was close in proximity "She's still in the area"

"Let's go, Alex, please cover for us"

"I'll say I discharged her after getting your consent, you're both adults, technically"

"Thanks, sorry by the way. If you get into any trouble blame us and we'll take the heat" The pair disappeared, landing at the back of the hospital they searched for her, Nathan didn't have the ability to hone in on his siblings as far as he was aware neither did Grace.

"This way, she landed by the trees and just ran, trail's getting cold" Both jogged off, Nathan got another call

"Yeah?"

 _"Nathan,"_ It was Gabriel _"Where are you?"_

"Uh, down the street for the hospital"

There were a few seconds on silence, clearly Gabriel was going over his son's words mentally _"Down the street? …Why?"_

"It's uh... bit hard to explain"

_"Then do it slowly"_

"Grace, she woke up but she didn't do it quietly. She attacked Alex and escaped, we're searching for her"

_"We?"_

"Daniel's here, I called and told him what happened"

_"Why didn't Sam and I know?"_

Nathan froze, he didn't have an answer for his second father "Nathan, come on. I'm losing her trail!" Daniel barked several metres down the street

_"Nathanial Winchester, answer me!"_

"I didn't think. I knew you and Dad would freak out like this, Daniel will kick my ass later and I'll happily take it but I've got to go, I'll keep you posted" Nathan hung up on Gabriel. Boy that would bite him in the ass later tonight but his missing sibling had a higher priority than being polite to an Archangel.

"Nathan!" Daniel yelled, turning a corner dashing off

Daniel didn't stop, the fading path of Grace's power terrified him, he was the eldest, he was supposed to protect both Nathan and Grace no matter what. Then he remembered there was a park close by. There was an inkling of power flowing towards the park

"Dan?" Nathan kept pace

"Follow me,"

"The park?" Nathan caught on

"Yeah" The duo dashed towards the park grounds

* * *

Grace had kept her head down to hid his eyes, she shoved her hands into her pockets. The pull for thirst was driving her mad but she still had a grasp of humanity despite her animalistic out-lash. She'd apologise to Alex later. She could smell the fresh water, the park... she drooled and strode forward, if she had been paying attention she would have heard Daniel's voice yelling at Nathan.

The park was empty, the pond glistened from the sunlight's reflection. She dragged her body towards the edge, gripping the edge, her nails digging into the dirt and stone and dunked her hair and face into the water, glugging down the water felt wonderful.

Taking three massive mouthfuls she could feel her jaw dislocate and widen

_"Sisssster... follow usss, Sissster"_

_"Find usssss... the woodssss..."_

_"Sisster..."_

_"Sister... come to us"_

_"Return to us, Sissster..."_

Voice hissed and coaxed through the water, lifting her body now her front was soaked, hair too. Now her jaw was distended, forcing it back into place the youngest Winchester noticed his greying skin, webbing was beginning to form in-between her fingers. She stared into her rippling reflection, she was transforming without the consent of her powers. Shaking, still soaked and terrified she stumbled to her feet and rushed away.

* * *

The Nephilim brothers had just missed their younger by seconds "Grace!" Nathan called, ignoring the looks he got for randomly shouting "Where is she now?"

"I..." Daniel stuttered, Grace's trail, her powers only lead to the pond then something clouded his judgement, like a ripple effect. "I don't know"

"That's not an answer, Daniel. Come on, you're the only one of us who can track via our powers"

"Her powers are tainted, I've been struggling since the start"

Maybe Nathan should have kept calm but honestly, he was done. Gabriel was already going to smite his ass so all the middle child could think of doing was lashing out. Yelling he lunged for Daniel's throat and forced his elder to the grass, Daniel was scrambling to get closer to the pond to see if anything was left to follow but Nathan wasn't budging, neither could unleash their wings and battle to the best of their abilities

"I get that you're pissed!" Daniel growled "But if you don't get off me I'm going to kick your scrawny ass! Now. Get. Off!" Booting Nathan in the chest with both feet Daniel crawled backwards, almost too far as his left hand slipped and dunked in the water. There it was, the spark he needed, Grace was alive, scared and aiming for the woods of their latest hunt

"Wait!" Daniel pleaded as Nathan pounced again, Daniel had to roll to his right to avoid the second confrontation, he made a T-shape with his hands "Time out!" He smiled and pinned his younger down by habit "I know exactly where she's going so let's get up, find somewhere secluded and fly back to the other night's Hunt. That's where she's going"

"I'll phone Dad now. Dad, hey, better news now"

* * *

Grace was no longer registering her movements, her legs felt non-existent as she raced herself through the forest, once again crashing down that stupid steep hill, however this time all she could feel was agony, her powers weren't working correctly right now, whatever this Water Siren did to her was pissing her off, trying to cry out made a strange noise, it was a scream but a watery texture was behind her voice.

The lake began to bubble, as if Grace knew what it was she drew closer to it, each step seemed to intensify the bubbles, a woman stood in the water, Grace believed it was the woman who bit her, ankle deep holding her hand out to Grace to take "Join us, Sister... You'll be so much happier under the oceans, lakes, rivers and pools than on the harsh land"

 ** _"Grace!"_** Distorted voices called from behind her, ignoring them she dragged her feet into the shallow end

 _"Yessss, join us..."_ The words echoed around the young Nephilim, only several feet away from her creator

"I don't know you're name" Grace wondered

"I am Celestia, join us Grace... come home"

Home… Was home always this dark and murky? Did she want to live underwater for a portion of her life? Could she live with the thirst calling her forever?

"I know you're dehydrated, I can solve all of your worries and quench your need for a constant drink" Celestia convinced the Nephilim, the paling hand was encased in the deep grey one, sealing her deal.

If Grace had been paying close attention she would have realised the Water Siren had no claws, webbed hands or sharpened teeth, she looked astonishing, no man or woman could turn her away.

_**"Grace! No!"** _

Who was that? The youngest Nephilim glance around curiously

Celestia wrapped her arms around Grace, the hug was gentle, she could already feel past the dreadful need for hydrants now

"Freeze!" Both Nephilim drew their guns out at the strange - intoxicating - woman who was hugging their sister

Growling Celestia dissolved back into the water, taking Grace with her without warning, both opened fire

"No!" Nathan sprung forward, only to be caught and dragged backwards by two strong arms but looking over his shoulder showed Daniel was also being restrained by Castiel.

"Stop squirming" Gabriel, when did he arrive? "Stop! It's OK. It's OK, she's still alive, she just needs to learn. I trust Celestia, I knew her in a previous life, Grace will be alright"

Nathan screamed towards the sky, realising how dark it had become, searching for Grace has taken the entire day away from them. His sister was gone, again! He couldn't take it. He'd never be able to see her again at this rate but for some reason hearing that Gabriel trusted whoever this Celestia was calmed both Nephilim down

"She'll be alright. Allow her to explore this part of her shapeshifting life, I promise, things are going to be OK" Gabriel calmed the group down.

Once again the Winchesters had returned to the Bunker one member short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three will be Uploaded as soon as.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the wait, turns out I was working on two Chapters at once for this Story, my original document is now scrambled in terms of order so now I'm trying to catch up with myself as to how this Story is going to progress. Hopefully my next Chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> I know what I'm going to do with Nathan, I haven't forgotten about him and my original plot with Yellow Eyes was still running around in the back of my head. Stay tuned for what's to come

Jody had heard of the whispers of Grace disappearing, she was ready to put half the force on the case until Sam and Gabriel strolled in, wearing suits, working a case to keep their minds off their missing daughter.

"Jody, hey. Any news on our third John Doe here?"

"Well, it's a tricky one. Guys has a couple chunks taken out of him, either a massive hook or a harpoon got to him first but there's nothing that would be risk of death. Only connection we've got is that they've all been found at the docks. Sam dove into the file while Gabriel inspected the body

"Smells like seaweed" The Archangel murmured

"Seaweed, because of the docks?" Sam followed up

"No, it's different. If you want me to I can try contacting Cele-"

"No!"

Sore spot hit

"Ok, sorry I asked" Gabriel surrendered

"Who's Cel?" Jody inquired

"Celestia. She is responsible for Grace being AWOL" Sam bit out, "I need some air," The Winchester stormed out. Gabriel made sure to give his best puppy eyes to his retreating back and the nearly slammed door.

"Dare I ask?"

"Grace has been missing for a while now, I thought I knew Celestia but she's different. No matter how many times I try I'm coming up with nothing and Sam's pissed"

"Different in what way?"

"As in a completely different person, the one I knew as my time as Loki must have died or ran away. No-one can find Grace and Sam's not taking it well, nobody is, but Sam... forcing himself at the front of it... wish I could do more"

"Who's idea was it to work cases?"

"Dean's. Said Sam could use it for his anger and get some air. Nathan's tearing up the walls as well"

"Sounds like you got your hands full and tied together"

Gabriel shrugged, "I shouldn't be one to complain, how many wards you got now?" Gabriel forced a smirk

"Enough, plus they keep to themselves. Alex is working and Claire's off again. I didn't say a word to Claire, you know what she and Grace are like for each other"

"Yeah" Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck "I better go, call if you need or hear anything"

* * *

Sam couldn't keep up this brave face, he was terrified for his daughter. She had literally dissolved into the water under the guidance of someone Gabriel supposedly knew. The Winchester knew his Archangel was lying. That's what made this worse.

Without registering the fact Sam had managed to exit the building and sit on a side bench with his head in his hands

"Hey" Gabriel whispered, taking Sam hands in his "We'll find her, she's a smart girl"

"Why are you lying to me?" Sam didn't look at Gabriel

"What?"

"You're lying to me about Celestia, you don't know this woman because if you did you'd know where Grace was and bring her home. Stop lying to my face!" Sam shouted, glaring behind watery eyes.

Gabriel backed away, shoving his hands in his pockets "Sam, I swear I did know her-"

The pair never raised a hand to one-another, they argued and would playfully push or flick each other but Gabriel wouldn't have thought to brace himself from Sam pinning him to their spare car by his neck "Stop. Lying!" Sam hissed, standing his full height to tower over Gabriel's Vessel

Gabriel's eyes lit up "Unhand me, _Human_ "

Coldness spiralled down Sam's entire body, doing as he was told Sam wasn't sure whether to be scared, angry or defiant, he chose hidden option D and remained silent. His hand slipped back down to his side in anticipation. Gabriel was never violent unless the situation was in dire. Yes he and Sam were rough with each other in the bedroom and they argued like every other couple in the world but never had they laid hands on each other in this manner. Maybe this Hunt wasn't sure a good idea after-all. Sighing through his nose, while his eyes returned to their natural golden-whiskey he vanished from sight.

Sam curled his hand into a fist and punched the passenger window, seething with rage he entered the car and drove off, nowhere in particular but he just needed to drive. With his clouded judgement Sam had unconsciously driven towards a nearby docking station.

* * *

Gabriel had flown off to one of his isolated retreats, taking out his pent up frustrations out on the oceans nearly caused a tsunami, crouching down his face dove into his hands. He was devastated by Sam's outburst but of course he expected it to happen.

Ashamed for losing control Gabriel slouched onto the sand beneath him

"Dad, I know you're out there and you left us so we could learn but I need your help. I don't know what to do... please..." The Archangel gently prayed, resting his forehead against his arms he listened to the sound of calm waves washing up against the beach to lull his troubles away, he's return to Sam shortly but they needed space from one another right now.

* * *

Sam had long since changed out of his FBI suit and aimlessly wandered around the town, keeping an ear out for anything strange or about the docks, which were only minutes away with his new location. The sun was nearing its setting time and Gabriel still hadn't returned.

"Maybe I've blown it for real this time" Sam muttered to himself as he trudged down the docks, remaining hidden from the workers, he may still be pissed at the world but he was still a Hunter, a Dad first, Hunter second, seeing a long-since forgotten warehouse. Taking point of the warehouse Sam back-tracked to his car, grabbed his duffel bag and gave Dean a text, just in case things went south the younger Winchester would have back-up.

* * *

Another hour had passed, Sam was still scoping out the warehouse, keeping to himself and ignoring his phone, Dean, Cas, Gabriel and both Nephilim boys had tried to get through but Sam was being stubborn.

Keeping his eyes glued to the male figured dragging a potential body towards the docks Sam moved closer, once again ignoring the vibrations of his phone ringing.

Sneaking in the Winchester was ready to catch this guy in the act, one less person killed. Sam drew out his gun, yelling "Hey!"

"Oh? Another intruder?" He was dragging a poor girl who may have been dragged through barrels of black ink, she was filthy.

Sam didn't waver his guard "How many people have you killed?"

"Why does it matter?" The man wildly gestured, Sam saw something that shook him to the core

"You're human..."

"Well, yeah. What else would I be? An alien?"

Sam didn't answer that, he'd have way too many titles to count and with the knife threatening to slice this young girl's throat Sam thought better than to provoke this maniac "Let her go"

"Oh? You friends with that slimy chick who's been attacking my friends"

"No, I'm here to stop you from harming her"

The little girl whimpered "Sister..." She cried

"Shut up!" The man bellowed over her "You make another sound and all of your family will be fish food by sunlight"

The girl sobbed again, Sam caught a glance at her teeth, they were sharp... razor sharp. Realisation slammed in Sam's face, **_'This girl was connected to Celestia, Celestia would have taken revenge on these guys by using their own equipment and maybe,_** **just maybe Grace-'**

His train of thought was obscured by someone charging in, snarling at the offending man, she didn't waver her attention to the Hunter

"You again"

It was Celestia, taking tall, smug and almost enchantingly beautiful, Sam made sure not to let his mind coast that far, Gabriel would smite his ass. "Hello Sam, good work in tracking this poor excuse of a Human" She bowed her head, then directing her attention towards the crazed man "Where are my children?"

"Locked away you bitch! Like I'd give them back after you slaughtered my friends"

"Man kill our fish to live and eat, I killed your men to allow my children to live. Where is the difference?" Taking a step forward and widening her stance a metal bow staff unveiled itself from behind Celestia's back "I will not ask again"

The man seemed ready to shred the young girl to pieces however something in a back room exploded, something or someone broke through a wooden door, with the man distracted Celestia swung and cracked her bow staff against his head knocking him to the ground, taking out a large, rusted hook she jammed it through his left shoulder, he hollered out in agony. Sam wasn't sure what to do but tune out the pair and focus on the terrified girl.

"My brothers... sisters... find them" She pleaded to Sam

"I... Do you remember where they are, I can help you" Sam crouched to the girl's height, after he tucked his gun away, tucking it in the back of his jeans

"The door..."

Something else was slammed through in the distance, whatever this was had strength. Sam didn't want to think about that just yet.

"Mankind..." Celestia grit out "are so destructive" The man was dead at her feet, puncture wounds from the hook had been fatal enough to kill him

"And you're not" Sam shot back

Celestia's eyebrow lifted in return

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you took her away from me, our family and for all I know, you've murdered my daughter"

"Ever the dramatic, be mindful of your tone, Sam. I could drown you... we're surrounded by water and you cannot hold your breath forever"

With a sudden rush of movement Sam was outside, being chocked on the pier while his head dangled over water, Celestia was smirking, her white iris' glowing, her claws were threatening to piece's the skin around Sam's neck. The Winchester scrambled to reach his gun however seeing the movement pinned his body down while his hand was behind his back "Drown, Sam Winchester" The panels broke sending both into the water, it was waist high for Celestia, her silky dress fading into the waves. Sam was thrashing around, struggling to fight against the Siren's strength, a losing battle.

Blacking out, Sam's body began to sink "That's it... time to die Sam"

Faster than anyone expected Sam was ripped from Celestia's grasp, and pulled onto the broken panels, far enough that was considered safe for Sam, digging its hand into Sam's body, right under the ribs caused him to splutter out all the water he'd swallowed, brushing a gentle hand down his chest somehow made Sam relax. Standing, the creature growled at Celestia.

"My child... think carefully about your actions

It shook its head. A harpoon appeared after a flick of its wrist, the sharp end pointed down while the shaft rested against its arm and held within a firm grip. Sam took note of his saviour. This one, she was small, skinny and driven, her hair was black, long and stringy, clumps of dirt and who knew what was stuck and lodged in the strands, her clothes were rags and skin was deep grey. Her stance radiated protectiveness.

She hissed at Celestia. Sam wasn't sure whether it was wise to intervene but his body was far too exhausted to move.

"Child... think about your actions"

The nameless girl raised the harpoon, pointing it towards Celestia. Twirling it in-between her fingers and holding it like a spear, the girl sprung from the panels launching for Celestia, the pair dove underwater with a massive splash.

Minutes had passed. Sam was still dizzy from the near-death experience, he'd realised he now had no way to contact anyone as his phone suffered far too much damage to clear with rice, making his way up he found it humorous his gun was still tucked in his jeans, shuffling away further from the edge and kneeling in a defensive position Sam waited for the creatures to resurface.

Only one did but Sam found himself unable to pull the trigger, it was the small girl again, her top half burst from the water, her back arched while her arms were out by her sides, she was quick to scramble out of the water to catch her breath

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, forcing himself not to shiver from the cold experience

The girl slowly peered towards Sam behind her hair, raising her hands to show surrender she opened her mouth but words didn't escape, only water came up, obviously the girl was sick. Conflicted Sam had no clear idea of what to do, her hands were shaking, then the Winchester notice something, her skin was spotting out in lightly tanned skin colour from the original grey

"Are you alright?" Sam wondered, he got up and rested on slumped legs curled beneath him

The girl nodded, reaching a hand out to take "OK" Sam muttered

Sam's hand overshadowed the girl's, gripping her fingers tight without hurting her with a gentle expression, he hoped he wasn't frightening the girl

"You're safe now" Sam continued

"I know..." That voice, Sam hoped this wasn't a dream

"Baby Girl?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No" Sam grinned, trapping Grace in a desperate hug, the elder Winchester nearly cried in relief "Baby Girl... my Baby Girl, you're safe. You could never hurt me. You're back"

Grace kept quiet, hearing Sam's heart thudding gave her more confidence to transform back into her Nephilim body instead of her Siren shift. She wished more than ever that she had wings, they would keep her father warm and could transport them both back home without a thought. Grace could teleport them back, it would only tire her out but with her Dad holding her life he was made it completely worth it

"Home..." She whispered

Sam hadn't heard her, he jumped when he was surrounded by books instead of cold winds and murky water

"What? We're back in the Bunker?" Grace had vanished, panic set in as he rushed to his feet "Dean!" He exclaimed rampaging towards the garage

"Sam?" Dean crashed into his frantic brother "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, what's going on?"

"Follow me, Gabriel, Nathan, Daniel get to the garage!" Sam free himself from Dean's panicked grip

"Sam?" Dean jogged to keep up.

Everyone was shocked, there she was... sitting on the trunk of the Impala, dressed in her black t-shirt, jeans and boots with her green leather jacket to match. Her auburn hair wild as ever. She was playing with something metal in her hands, as if waiting in anticipation for the crowd.

"Grace?" Sam asked again

Grinning at her family she slid off the hood, pocketing the metal "Hi Dad"

Nathan was the first to charge ahead threw himself at his sister to hug her, the impact swept her feet out from under her, they dangled as Nathan squeezed her, her chin rested on his right shoulder, his wings and arms wrapping around her like she would disappear again

"You're alive!" He muffled into her left shoulder "You're back"

"Yeah, takes more than a Water Siren to take me down. Where's-" Daniel body slammed into his siblings, his grip just as fierce as Nathan's

"Never do that again!" He ordered, relieved and grateful his little sister was back

"Promise, I'm just so happy to be back with all my real family. Tell me everything I've missed, let's go to the War Room and catch up?"

Nathan curled an arm over his sibling, nothing was taking her away from him again. Hell or high waters wouldn't stop him this time.

Sam just silently took in the fact his daughter was alive, Gabriel did the same while Dean, Cas, Daniel and Nathan rambled away their stories like epic tales. Grace crashed out to the sound of her family's voices and Nathan's wings resting upon her as her soothing blanket for the night. No-one left the War Room that night, discomfort was a miniscule price to pay for having their family back in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Sappy Ending, yes but it doesn't always stay happy with this Story.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait, with unscrambling my Document, trip to Edinburgh and trying to remember ideas this Chapter was created. I think I blended two Chapter ideas into one but at least it's done. The first half of the Story is relevant, I've not just put it there for filler's sake. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be following up on why Demons are so interested in the Nephilim children

After their first Hunt and with the idea that both Daniel and Nathan had someone they wanted, needed, to protect the prospect of that gave them both the idea to ask their parents for a gun, strictly for Hunting purposes only, they didn't want to have to rely on their powers for absolutely everything.

"OK, if we're going to do this it's under our rules and roof" Dean commanded, both boys nodded in return "There's a target practice room, Daniel, you're with me and Nathan, you're with Sam. Until we say so no-one is leaving with a firearm outside on a Hunt"

"OK. What about Grace?" Nathan questioned

"No!" Grace called from her corner, she was reading up lore but was paying attention with half an ear, Sam chuckled knowing that was exactly how he reacted when John first told him he would carry

"Dude, she's definitely you're kid" Dean commented

"We know" Grace called back, flipping a page

"Come on," Dean pulled them all through, producing two spare handguns that John had given them in the earlier stages of their life

"OK, hit the target dead in the head and empty and clip and I may consider giving you this gun" Dean spouted off, unloading and skilfully emptying the gun all into the target's head. Sam did the same, both Nephilim were heavily impressed however Daniel and Nathan had been covering their ears with might, the noise alone was torturous but they wanted this.

Easing his hands away from his ears, forcing himself to ignoring the ringing, Daniel was the first to take the re-loaded gun. Mirroring his father's pose, seconds away from pulling the trigger Castiel barged in "Dean!" His voice echoed around the entire room, scaring Daniel into squeezing the trigger, he hit the target's head but was unable to continue as the gun was forcefully snatched out of his hands

"I told you they would never carry a gun!" Cas bore his eyes towards Dean

"Cas they can't-"

"Why go behind my back and do this?" Castiel interrupted

"Cas," Sam tried

"This doesn't involve you, Sam. Take Daniel and Nathan out of the room while I discuss this with Dean"

That wasn't expected nor appreciated by Sam "Cas, don't pin it on Dean"

"I'm not! I'm trying to figure out why you both would go behind my back and allow Daniel to fire a gun, Nephilim ears are keenly sensitive, do you want to deafen our children or have them shoot each other?!"

"Castiel!" Gabriel barked, striding into the room, his eyes and shadow wings producing after each word he spoke "Calm down. Sam and Dean-o are only trying to help our kids learn how to defend themselves without their powers, something may happen to them, for example, their powers are bound, drained or worst-case, taken away or they could be poisoned. Whatever! They can't trust to have those powers behind them every time. Apologise to my mate, your own and then our children. The last thing they wanted was an overreaction from you"

Despite being a Seraph, Castiel refused to stand down "I will not apologise, Nephilim shouldn't carry a gun, the only one drawing sense from this situation is Grace"

"That's because I don't want to pull a trigger" Grace walked in "But that doesn't mean I won't learn about it. Castiel, Dan and Nath aren't being stupid, they want this, just because I don't shouldn't be thrown in their face. Daniel got a crack shot and with you scaring him, no doubt Nathan will do the same without a distraction. Just give them this one lesson, you never know if it'll save your feathery butt one day. Now, go away and cool off and they'll be done by the time you get back"

There were times it was obvious Daniel was Dean's child and Nathan was Sam's, right now it was clear Grace was Gabriel's kid.

Castiel realised he was outnumbered, leaving the shooting range with a sharp wing beat

"Thanks" Daniel whispered to her

"Anytime"

"Now that your nose is outta a book I want to see how far you've gotten with tricks"

"Not just tricks, I've been studying Witchcraft too" Grace smiled "But don't worry, I'm not going full Coven but I was curious. See?" She revealed a Hex Bag from her pocket "It's a simple protection bag, I was making these for everyone, and Jody, Donna and Claire and Alex, you never know when they're gonna be attacked"

"When's the last time you got through to Jody?"

"A couple days. I may have already hidden some bags inside her house and wood-side cabin. They weren't happy but I explained everything"

Sam wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or proud for the forward thinking "Baby Girl, you know that they're trained as Hunters, a Hex Bag is a red flag"

"I know... not the smartest move but still," Grace shrugged

"Come on Baby Girl, you can get scolded later, tricks first" Gabriel pulled on her arm, snapping them out of the room.

"OK. Drama over, Daniel try again" Dean rested casually against their side of the range.

Daniel took a deep breath, picking up the gun, cocking it and flicking off the safety. He straightened out his arms with a steady hand but found he couldn't pull the trigger again, Castiel's words were still loudly echoing in his mind

"I can't" Daniel dropped the gun, he was lucky that it didn't fire again.

"Cas isn't here right now. I will talk him around but it's going to be fine" Dean slid the gun back towards his son's hands "Try again"

Sam and Nathan quietly watched the exchange, by no means was the middle Nephilim deterred from this idea, he couldn't get his head around Daniel's resistance to this

"Come on, bet I can beat you if we go head to head"

Daniel grinned "Challenge, little Brother?"

"Hell yeah, you got the first turn" Nathan took the gun from Sam's hands, he aimed and quick-drew a shot, landing on the left of the chest "Now you've got to beat that"

Daniel peered towards his younger, "I'm already winning"

Dean gestured with his head at Sam to leave, an uneven string of gunfire was heard behind the closed door, cheers and jibes were thrown between each brother.

"He thinks fast on his feet, go figure Nathan decided to make a game of it" Dean commented

"I think Castiel got to Daniel, hate to say this but it reminded me of Dad forcing us to shoot before our fingers could curl around the handle, just the opposite side of the argument"

"I think it was more like Bobby, remember how he reacted to us when he spotted us doing target practice for the first time? Bobby nearly took Dad's head off clean" Dean chuckled

"Yeah," Sam smirked "Bobby replaced our 9mms with water pistols, made a day of it. I totally won by the way"

"You cheated" Dean shot back

"Yeah right" Sam rolled his eyes

Daniel and Nathan stood side by side firing away, both had shot the chest and neck, however Daniel - thanks to Castiel - was still the only on to gain a lucky headshot

"OK, who won?" Nathan asked, checking his ears for blood after both their guns were empty of bullets

"I don't know, I got, one, two, three... six shots in the chest, two in the neck and one in the left shoulder. You?"

"About the same, I hit the right shoulder and managed to get a heart shot from the chest. You're the only one who got a headshot"

"It doesn't count"

"How?"

"Because I jumped, you shouldn't let anything distract you with a gun, someone important could get hurt"

"I know" Nathan agreed, not really sure what to do with the guns and empty clips both sons gathered up the equipment and headed towards the War Room.

"We're done, you can check our work and... we didn't know what to do with these" Daniel presented Dean's empty gun, Nathan did the same. Dean gestured to take them and dealt with them "Sam, think we should, you know?"

"Yeah, let's check their work and then give them our spares"

"I still disapprove" Castiel entered the room again, Gabriel was practically nipping at his heels.

"We know," Daniel replied "we're not going to use them irresponsibly, only on hunts and the shooting range to practice, you've got our word. We could swear on our wings if you want"

"No, there's no need for that. Everyone, I apologise for my outburst"

"It's fine" Sam replied

"Yeah, totally" Nathan followed up

"We get it, Castiel. You felt like we went behind you're back and we're sorry for that"

"Why are you wanting to use guns again?" Grace walked in, metal in her hands

"The same reason you carry that weapon, to feel safe" Daniel shot back

Grace flicked her wrist out, the metal unsheathing into Celestia's bow staff, it scaled over her head by a few inches "I've began to carve warding's into this, I think it'll help with combat, keep idiots at a distance instead. I learned my lesson the first time... and it was the last"

"You've still not said anything about what happened to you," Nathan brought up

"There's nothing to say" Grace quietly replied

"Stop deflecting that, Grace, you can't hide what happened forever, please tell me - tell us - what happened"

"No! There's no point and I'm not taking anyone's pity, I don't care that you're my Brother my point remains!"

"OK, cool it, both of you" Daniel stood between them "Grace, you want to use your stick, that's fine and Nath and I will be using bullets as well as our powers. Let's quit wasting time and head out with Dad and Uncle Sam"

* * *

A tense car journey later the Winchester family were hunting down a Ghost, however one ghost turned into a pair and somehow a freaking werewolf got involved.

"Does the entire Supernatural species know we're coming or is it just me?" Dean complained, throwing his arms up

"Apparently, but where's the fun in a simple hunt, Uncle Dean?" Nathan shrugged back

Dean wished he had time for a comeback however one of the ghosts slammed him into a wall, nearly taking Daniel with him.

Grace swung through the ghosts with her separated pieces of her bow staff in return "Don't let them touch you, trust me... it's not fun"

Sam was struggling with the werewolf, the bitten man decided to drown the majority of his victims in a bath tub in the middle of the run-down community centre, seeing that the rest of her family were occupied Grace charged towards the werewolf from Sam, however her plan went spectacularly wrong - though she did knock her father out of the way - as she was tugged by her hair flipping her to splash in the tub backwards, the werewolf strangled her underwater. Bubbles boiled from the water for a stretched five seconds until they suddenly stopped.

Sam fired a shot into the wolf's shoulder - they weren't silver due to the shock of a wolf appearing - to get his attention "Hey!"

Another still second passed until a grey arm with black claws shot up from the tub, chocking the wolf in a solid hold, the walls of the bathtub were smashed to pieces, water gushing out revealing Grace, her appearance identical to rescuing Sam from Celestia. Hissing with her razer sharp teeth, Grace ripped the wolf's throat clean out.

Nathan froze, seeing his little sister acting so violent stunned the middle Nephilim "Nathan! Get her outta here!" Daniel roared.

Nathan was lost "What?" His voice was small for a change.

Strange clicks were heard from Grace's mouth, her eyes dead set on Nathan, bearing her teeth, claws twitching she was seconds away from pouncing, Daniel's shouting caused her footing to slip. Realisation struck her features, disappearing from sight made everyone blink.

She wouldn't have gone far, burning the found remains were left to Sam and Dean "Where'd she go?" Sam asked

Daniel closed his eyes, stretching his powers to find Grace "She's outside, leaning against the Impala"

"Great. Dan, wanna take care of the fur-ball?"

Nathan snapped his fingers faster than Daniel reacted, the body burned into ash, floating away around the floor

"Thanks," Daniel frowned at his brother

"What? You would have taken too long" Nathan jabbed, already leaving to see his sister

Outside Grace had returned to mostly Human, her hands shaking while her damp auburn hair dripped, her clothes had returned to her grey jeans, ripped long sleeved black t-shirt, flat boots and regular green leather jacket. She was gently leaning on the Impala's trunk "Dammit..."

"What was that about?" Nathan demanded

Grace didn't answer her brother, she didn't even bother to look at him or the rest of their family approaching her, the only one who seemed a little less shocked was Sam, Grace knew why but that didn't make it any easier

"Nothing to say?" Nathan bit out

"Not really" Grace mumbled

"Don't get smart, why, or better yet _how_ weren't you able to control yourself?"

Grace shook her head which pissed Nathan off further

"Are you seriously doing this? You don't tear out someone's jugular and decide it's time to go silent! Talk to us! Talk to me! We get that you don't want to share your Water Siren experience but if that was suppose to be an indication that you're fine, you're clearly a moron"

"I can't control it!" Grace declared, throwing her jacket off and dumping it on the trunk's lid, pulling her shirt away from her neck to reveal her fading bite mark "See this? It's poison. Every time my head is underwater I change. I can't control it because my body runs on automatic, the poison is locked in my bloodstream, so I'm sorry if I didn't want to announce a defect in my powers!" Her eyes lit up golden in her last statement

"OK, I think everyone's needs a breather..." Dean attempted, knowing that someone was ready to crack and fight, not out in the open, with their tempers and powers. Sam and Dean knew the Bunker was the only safe place to spar or brawl or fight when things got too much. Outside the Bunker was a whole other story... it wasn't pretty no matter what happened or where.

"You're right, Uncle Dean, a breather..." Grace stepped away

"Don't run" Sam told her "You can't run from problems forever, me, Dean, Gabe, Cas, anyone will be the first to tell you"

Grace huffed, wishing for just a moment she had wings "Fine. For you" Grace pointed directly at her father "I'll stop running, I'll learn to control all of this crap, for you, Dad"

"Thank you. I think as well as lore reading, fighting each other and learning about your powers I think we'll need to start practicing you're limit with water again"

"Bobbing for apples, anyone?" Grace's joke felt flat

"I think we should all go home," Dean offered "Grace, Sammy and me will ride in Baby, boys, feel like flying home?"

"Yeah, they need some air anyways" Daniel followed up, tugging on Nathan's jacket sleeve. Both unfurled their wings and took off

"Show offs" Grace hissed as she planted her butt in the back seat

"Thanks" Sam whispered to his brother

"No problem, I just hope we can help her"

"Me too, I'll talk to Gabe about it"

"Do you really think she'll be able to control whatever that is?"

"I don't know, Dean. But what I do know is that she's my Baby Girl, and Gabriel's kid, she'll get out of this"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Date Time. I realised when developing this Story Nathan gets left out a lot. Unintentional but I couldn't think of much to do with Nathan in the early stages, I have a solid idea for him later but that's to come soon. So, I've decided to add another two pieces of Fluff before some more negativity rears it's ugly head in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!  
> It's been too long and I was so confused with my own story, it took over a half-hour to figure out where my story was. NOW I know where it's going.
> 
> Double Date Time, but not meant literally. Nathan has a Date and then so does Grace, it's the only way for my story to reorient itself - I was so close to Orphaning / Deleting this work... Urgh. My original Document was Fucked.
> 
> Apologies for the long-ass wait I've just been focussed too much at once. I DO know what I'm doing with Forbidden Nephilim, just bear with me

Nathan and Jen were finally together. He revealed he was a Nephilim and his eyes and wings burned brightly for her. Bucking up the courage - After asking Sam how to actually do it - Nathan asked Jen out on a date, just a simple Dinner Date between them, no family, no monsters and no drama.

Dinner was... a slight disappointment, it turns out that the restaurant hadn't booked their table, leaving them awkwardly standing at the 'Wait Here To Be Seated' sign with a que lining up behind them

Slipping out, in the slightly more smarter-casual wear to dash into a diner, burgers and fries with sugar-filled milkshakes were shared between them. It was great

"So? How have your classes been going?" Nathan wondered, to their server he looked at Jen like she hung the stars in the sky

"Uh, pretty quiet considering I've lost my three besties and boyfriend. Dan and Brad still together?"

"Course! Could you imagine those two apart? I think Hell would literally freeze over from Daniel's heartbreak"

"Wow, they really love each other"

"I'd rather talk about you than my siblings and their partners"

"I uh... have news" Jen fidgeted

"Sure,"

"My Mom, my _birth_ mom is coming back to town for a couple days, so you may not see me around. I promise I'll keep in touch"

"You don't talk about your birth mom much"

"She's not worthy of your time or attention"

"She's in your life, so if it regards you I'm going to be there, giving my time, attention and powers happily, Jay"

"'Jay'?" Jen raised an eyebrow, stuttering out a laugh

"Yeah, thought we could do the nickname thing too. I'll stop if you don't wanna"

"Angel, I think we're safe" Jen gave a wicked smile, returned immediately by the Winchester

"What do you do on the online courses?" She changed the subject

"Most of the same stuff that we did in school but as you're aware school wasn't working for us, tests and exams are aligned differently, we take them once we've finished the course and then we gain a virtual

certificate and boom, we've passed"

"Wow,"

"You seriously think I'm forgetting about our initial conversation"

"Nathan... I don't want to talk about her, please, or I pour this cookie dough milkshake down your nice shirt"

"Well then I'll happily return the favour with this banoffee ice cream, you're on" Taking a swab of whip cream he planted it on her nose "Boop"

Jen's cheeks burned bright red, cleaning herself up, she giggled "I wish I had the ammunition to fight back"

"Never gonna happen, wanna get out of here for a little bit? Go catch a movie or just enjoy the scenery together"

"Yeah. I think the scenery, there's a bridge I like to go to for thinking, I think I'll share it with you"

"How generous," Nathan got up, offering his arm as well as paying "Lead the way?"

"Sure" The pair giggled and ran out of the Diner. 

The Diner that also happened to hold the remaining two Winchester children, they kept themselves hidden - they truly hadn't meant to find themselves in the same place as Nathan and Jen - under Grace's use of a Glamour Spell - much to Gabriel's distaste Grace was studying Witchcraft. Daniel and Grace finally released their breath

"That was sappy" Daniel insulted

"Shut up, it was cute"

The eldest Nephilim held a saddened realisation face "You know, you're the only one left?"

"What?"

"Out of all of us, me, Nathan, Dad, Uncle Sam... we all have someone, you're the only one who doesn't"

"Well, that's not entirely true"

"Really?" Daniel interrupted

"Tyler and I text, we've started to hang out more and... I feel some form of connection to him but..." Grace deflated slightly "If he feels the same way, I'm not picking up on it"

"Well why don't you ask him?"

Grace was unimpressed "That's not funny"

"What? Grace, all I'm saying is to ask him to hang out, just you and him and see where you both stand, trust me when I say you shouldn't wait"

"Have you and Blake bonded yet?"

That made Daniel uneasy "That's... personal. If you're referring to the Soul Bond then yes, that was made on my birthday, I wished for... well, you can guess what that was, I confessed I loved him, he and I are now bonded through our Souls, I can feel him, right here" Daniel gestured to his heart "Both myself and Nathan want that for you, cause Nathan doesn't waiting much longer, he's too head-over-heels with Jen"

"I'll think about it"

Nathan and Jen had danced the night away, landing themselves in a small ballroom class, how? Well Nathan had managed to get them lost when attempting to find an arcade to have fun for the night but somewhere they had taken a wrong turn. 

It was the best night of both Nathan and Jen's life. For just a little while Jen forgot about her problems, her night finished with being gifted with a warm-golden feather being tucked into her hair

"That will keep you safe, goodnight Jen" Nathan aimed to kiss her cheek as she lingered by her doorframe, however she moved her head, his lips landed on hers, both panicked and yelped

"I'm sorry!" Both called

"That was... my first kiss?" Nathan wondered

"Come here and I'll give you a real one" Nathan couldn't react as Jen tugged him in for a real kiss, Nathan was completely under her spell and he was loving every second of it

"So how was that?" Jen smugly questioned

Nathan uttered gibberish in response 

"That good, huh?"

More incoherent nonsense was spouted out by the Winchester, causing Jen to chuckle "Goodnight, Nathan. Thank you for an amazing time, I'll try to text or call you as soon as I can, I'll let you know how it goes with my real mom"

"Night, Jay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen's Secret WILL be revealed soon, I just want to get my Story back on track and then I'll work harder.
> 
> Also, I have news, starting a New Job on Tuesday, Yay! So if I'm not posting anything that's why, my shifts will be divided up to 16 hours with potential over-time.


End file.
